


Beautiful Creatures

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smell good,” Q’s drunk words were slurred and raspy.<br/>“I’ve been told.” James smiled at the young man.<br/>“Stay here, I want to snuggle.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Snuggle, be my teddy bear.”<br/>“What!? I could blackmail you for that comment.” James joked but Q was already snoring lightly. His arms still wrapped tight around James neck. The older man gave in, convincing himself it was only because Q wanted him there. James own wishes and desires were not pushing him to lay beside Benjamin. The reason he was here, he told himself over and over again, was to protect the quartermaster. His scent and angelic face had nothing to do with it. At least that what he tried to tell himself.</p><p>Bond discovers that his quartermaster is an omega, which would be fine, except someone is murdering the omegas that work for MI6. </p><p>Very slow build of coworkers to friends to something more. Working together to fight against the monsters in the dark. </p><p>Finally being fixed by a wonderful beta Hisstah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Start of another multi chapter fanfic. I hope you enjoy the slow build.

Beautiful Creature

James Bond stormed down the halls to TSS, his rage burning brightly. Almost as bright as his exquisite blue eyes. He pushed the double doors open and marched into the bull pen of the department, searching for his prey. That little arse of a genius. Q.

Bond had woken up in Cairo four days ago, after a harrowing night of being chased through the streets of the Zamelek, an island in the middle of the Nile where many of the embassies where stationed. The calm sharp diction of Q in his ear as he was being followed by Libyan secret police. Q had been perfect. He had led Bond down streets and through buildings, eluding the killers and frustrating the local police.

Bond had the proof needed to show the collusion between the foreign trade minister and the terrorist groups and now he just needed to get somewhere safe for twenty four hours. Q led him across the river and past the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities to the safe house to wait. His extraction team would be there by sun down the next night. Five hours early. Q was extraordinary.

When James woke the next morning, surprisingly without any bullet holes or knife wounds, he keyed up his communications to chat with Q. He enjoyed lying his bed, stretched out, and relaxed, listening to that voice. Thinking of the young beta, rumpled cardigan, trousers over narrow hips, the long fingers skillfully dancing across a key board, and that hair. The gorgeous tresses of ‘must run my fingers through’ hair. He would lay idly on the bed listening to Q thinking about that hair and how it would feel between his fingertips, how it would smell if he nuzzled his face into the back of man’s neck.

“Good morning Q, are you on your second cup of Earl Grey yet this morning?”

“Good morning Bond, Q is not here. This is R. How may I assist you?”

James sat up quickly. Q was always there when he was on his ops.

“Where’s Q, what’s happened?”

“Nothing Bond, everything is fine.”

“Then where is the Quartermaster?”

“On holiday.”

Bond was furious. How dare that little twink think about going on holiday while he was in the field. Who the fuck did he think he was? This wasn’t some kind of nine to five job. You didn’t leave your post and abandon your responsibilities to go holiday at the seaside.

Four days later he returned from his mission. Information delivered and bad guys dead. He was now going to explain the facts about a career in espionage to the little beta. Bond marched into TSS looking for the runt only to find R standing at Q’s spot. She was busy guiding 006 through a warehouse in Canada looking for heroin. She glanced quickly at Bond and nodded her head towards TJ.

TJ was one of the young techno geeks Q had brought into MI6 after he had taken over TSS. Much of the staff had been turned over after the fall out from Silva. Many found they just weren’t up to the technological changes that Q insisted on and the previous Quartermaster, Colonel Boothroyd, frowned upon. Others were just too traumatized to stay on since TSS had been targeted twice by Silva. Finally others were just too depressed to remain, saddened at the loss of their beloved Colonel and M.

James marched over to TJ, his face fixed, his hand twitching for a gun. Minions looked up as he approached and backed away quickly recognizing the killer persona pouring off the alpha. TJ looked up from his project just at Bond stopped in front of him, suddenly frightened by the man with ice blue eyes glaring at him.

“Where is he?” Bond said in a low voice.

“Who?” TJ’s voice actually broke. His eyes were wide, his face paled.

“Q. Where is the little bastard?”

“Ah, I . . . are you allowed to call ah . . . he is still on holiday. I don’t know where.” TJ wanted to back away but he was too frightened to make his limbs work.

“Well, I suggest you find him and tell me now.” James’ voice dropped down to the threatening whisper. TJ dropped the model of a satellite he was holding and dashed off to Q’s office. Bond spun on his heels and looked out over the minions of TSS. All eyes were on him except for R, Danielle was still concentrating on the three screens on the wall in front of her. One was the satellite image of the warehouse district 006 was in. Another was an infra-red image of the warehouse and the third was a list of numbers and letters scrolling down the screen.

TJ came rushing back up to Bond. His face now flushed and sweaty.

“I don’t know where he went on holiday. No one knows. He didn’t file the paper work with HR. Also, he’s not answering his mobile.”

Bond’s demeanor immediately changed. “When was the last time anyone spoke to him?”

“The night he helped you in Cairo. You signed off and he said goodnight and to not expect him in the next day.”

“You haven’t heard from your boss in four days and you have no idea where he is?”

“Ah . . . yes.” TJ started to see how this might look bad for the department.

Bond rushed up to Tanner’s office, not waiting to be invited in, he banged the door open.

“Q is missing!”

Tanner, exasperated by Bond’s arrival, shuffled the papers on his desk and glared at the agent.

“Q isn’t missing, he’s on leave.”

“He hasn’t checked in has he?”

“Well no, but.”

“But nothing. It is standard procedure for MI6 executives to check in on a regular schedule while away from the office. Did he have an escort?”

“You’re quoting regulations to me, Bond? No, Q did not want an escort and M said it would be all right if Q didn’t follow the schedule this time.”

“He’s not answering his mobile. No one’s contacted him in four days. Don’t you think that it may behoove MI6 to locate their Quartermaster?”

“Bond, you vanish for four months and you are worried about Q wanting to be alone for four days?” Tanner was arguing the point with Bond but in the back of his mind he started to wonder. Kidnapping of the Quartermaster was of constant concern. Q was the second most important person in MI6. He could fetch a hefty sum on the black market for anyone who kidnapped him and sold him. “Now I’m busy and need to speak to M. Leave.” Tanner picked up a pile of folders and acted as if he wasn’t going to speak to M about Q.

Bond huffed in exasperation at the man. He waited in Eve Moneypenny’s office until he heard M intercom Eve and allow Tanner to enter. Within a minute, Eve was also called into the office, leaving Bond alone. Alone with Eve’s computer. He quickly moved around the desk and sat down with it. The computer was password protected. Bond sat for a minute thinking and then smiled. He typed in Macau and the screen opened up quickly. He found Q’s information and noted his flat’s address. Closing the screen, he stood and moved around the desk as Eve stepped out of M’s office.

“Was there something you wanted James? Something special I could do for you?” Her voice with its flirtatious tone was smooth and enticing. A rehearsed smirk covered James’ face.

“Oh, there are so many special things you are good at, aren't there, dear Moneypenny?” He smiled and left the office.

Within an hour, Bond was crossing over the threshold of Q’s flat. It was not as secured as Bond would have thought. No special locks, no hidden camera, that he could see, no killer robots. The flat was dark and cold. James turned on the lights. The living room was plain and comfortable with an impressive entertainment center. The pillowed couch was brown and the coffee table in front of it was littered with electronics. He stepped into the kitchen and looked around. The room was clean, no dishes in the sink, no smell of forgotten food, and the rubbish had been remove. It appeared Q had left his flat willingly with advance planning.

He heard the lock turn in the front door, and Bond reached for the Walther in his shoulder holster. He slipped to the side of kitchen door and watched the front door. It opened and the thin Quartermaster walked into the flat. The young man seemed disoriented and wobbly on his feet. Bond thought he was drunk.

The messenger bag slipped from Q’s shoulder and dropped to the floor, as he pulled the rucksack from his back. Q struggled to remove his jacket and slowly closed the door to his flat. He appeared tired and weak. His frame sagged and his feet shuffled across the carpet.

Bond replaced his Walther to its holster and stepped around the corner. Q froze for a minute trying to identify the man standing in his flat.

“Bond? Is that you?”

“There are rules to follow if you are an executive with MI6, Q. Like calling in. Where have you been?”

“Away.” The young man dragged his hand through his hair and weaved slightly on his feet. Bond stepped forward and put his hands on Q’s hips to stead the young man.

“You should let people know where you were.”

“People knew.” Q closed his eyes and licked his lips. He looked thinner and paler than normal. His bony hips dug into the palms of Bond’s hands. Q’s body was radiating a lot of heat.

“No one I talked to.”

“You talked to the wrong people.”

Bond leaned forward and sniffed. Sex. Q had been having sex and quite a lot judging by how wobbly the young man was. A smile slipped to James’ lips. Q’s eyes slowly opened and stared at the alpha holding him. The jade green of his eyes was overwhelmed by the large pupils. Q’s hand slowly moved to James’ face and dragged lightly down his cheek.

“Do you know how incredibly sexy you are Bond?” Q whispered. James gave a halfhearted laugh.

“I’ve been told."

“You were talking to the right people.” Suddenly, Q pushed the agent into the wall. Bond immediately tensed. Ready to attack. Then Q’s mouth covered James’. The kiss was messy and needy. Surprised, James let Q lead. The young man’s tongue lapping at the older man’s tongue, reaching in and tasting.

“For an alpha, you taste good.” Q said, leaning back.

“Have you tasted many alphas?” James leaned forward to kiss the young man again.

This was not what Bond had planned on when he broke into the man’s apartment, but something was wrong. Q was just too shaky on his feet. Then there was a hint. A taste, a smell. Under Q’s beta scent, there was something else. Something delicious. An omega. Not only an omega, but one in heat.

That bastard Q had spent time with an omega in heat. No wonder he was so weak on his feet. The omega probably used Q every which way from Sunday. Lucky bastard. Bond smiled wickedly at the young man. He didn’t think Q had it in him.

Q pulled back and shook his head. His hands moved up to hold his glasses on his face.

“Bond, sorry. I shouldn’t do that.” He tried to step back but James held his hands tight to Q’s waist. “Ah, thank you for your concern but you can see, I’m okay.”

“More than okay I would say. Where did you meet him?”

Q cocked his head to the side. “Who?”

“The omega.” Q stepped back, pulling away from Bond’s grasp. His eyes wide and focused.

“What omega?”

“The one I taste on you. The one I can smell on you.” Q took two steps back hitting the wall on the other side of the hall.

“I just met her at ah . . . a meeting. A conference.”

“I’d like you to introduce her to me. She tastes wonderful.” Q ducked his head and stepped towards the door.

“She is very shy, Bond. I don’t think that would be wise. Thank you again for checking up on me.” Q opened the door, keeping his eyes lowered.

“Q?”

“Yes, Bond?”

“Is everything alright?” Bond stepped forward and crowded into Q’s space. Q stepped back again.

“Yes, yes everything is fine except I just kissed a subordinate. You could file harassment charges against me.”

Bond openly laughed.

“I don’t think anyone would believe them. Will you be back to work tomorrow?”

“No I have a few more days left of leave. I plan on taking them.” Bond nodded and stepped back away from the young man.

“Just turn your mobile on and answer it. All right?” Q nodded in agreement, his eyes darting up quickly to look at the alpha, before he looked away again. Bond stepped out of the flat and waited till he heard the door close and the locks engage.

James hummed as he strolled out of Q’s flat block and back down to his car. He would have to find Q’s omega. The scent of honey and oranges was enticing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Q sat alone in his office, working on the schematics for a new cameras in the interrogation rooms when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up he saw Bond leaning on the door frame, the patented Bond smirk solidly in place.

“All work and no play will make Q a boring boy to be around.”

“Bond, what honour do I have for this displeasure?” Q said with a sarcastic huff.

Bond moved into the room and walked around looking at the various plans and models scattered around Q’s private workspace.

“I thought we could start to make some plans.”

“Plans for what?” Q raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the man. Bond’s habit of ‘slight of hand’ was well known.

“For you and that lovely girl of yours.”

Now both of Q’s eyebrows soared up under his fringe. He wonder what Bond could be on about. A girl what girl?

“That lovely smelling omega of yours. The one you are hiding from me.” Bond said noticing the confusion on Q’s face.

“Oh ah . . . like I said she is very shy.” Q dropped his eyes back down on the reports on his desk.

“That’s a shame,” Bond said as he moved slowly around the desk and behind Q’s chair. Smoothly, his hand moved to the button under the edge of Q’s desk to depress it. The glass wall of Q’s office that looked out over the bull pen, suddenly clouded over and became opaque. Bond set his hands on either side of Q’s resting on the desk top. “I was so hoping the three of us could make an evening of it.” Bond leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Q’s cheek. “I guess it will just have to be the two of us.”

Q swallowed hard. He tried to remain very still. Why the hell had he told Bond there was a female omega? More importantly, why the hell had he kissed Bond? In that spilt second, he let his defenses down and it almost cost him everything. He knew he was still suffering the lingering effects of his heat, and he should have stayed put at his friend’s house another day instead of coming home early and running right into Bond.

Twisting uncomfortable under the alpha’s presence, Q forced himself to settle and lean back into the man, pushing James back.

“Bond, I don’t believe that this is the appropriate place for such a conversation.”

Bond breathed in deep. There was that marvelous scent again. Oranges and honey. The omega.

“You dog,” the smile was in Bond’s voice. “You’ve been with her lately haven’t you? Her heat was two weeks ago and you are still seeing her. She can’t be that shy.”

“Please Bond, she doesn’t want to meet an alpha. Don’t ask about her.” Q tried to stand but Bond wouldn’t back far enough away. “Bond, you need to back away from me please.”

The alpha straightened and moved away.

“All right then what about you?”

Q’s eyes became wide as he looked up at the man. “What do you mean what about me?”

“Have dinner with me.”

“Bond I’m quite . . .”

“Yes involved with that great smelling omega, but you can still have dinner with me.”

“What do you take me for?”

“Looking at you, someone in desperate need of a meal. Just as friends. Nothing more.”

“Seriously, nothing more?” Q raised an eyebrow questioning the other man.

“You are the one who sexually harassed me, Q.” James moved over and sat in front of his desk. A smile brought out the wrinkles near his eyes.

“Me? Sexual harass the most active libido in MI6?” Q tried not to laugh.

“Oh yes, you quite overwhelmed me as you manhandled me up against that wall. Forcing yourself on innocent me.”

“Innocent? They will take one look at me, then one look at you and laugh their arse off.” Both men broke out in the giggles. Q smiled brightly up at the alpha. “We’ll go to dinner, and you will pay so I won’t tell anyone you were manhandled by the likes of me.”

“Great, tomorrow, half of eight. There is a restaurant just off Trafalgar Square. Albannach, best salmon in the city.”

“Scottish?”

“Is that a problem?”

Q shook his head, “No, no. I’m guessing my cardigans are not admitted.”

“It is actually a rather relaxed atmosphere, but I would appreciate you leave the cardigans at home.”

Q smiled at the man, and nodded. “Half of eight, I’ll see you then.”

*****

Albannach was crowded by the time Q walked through the glass door. It was not at all what he was expecting. The black and white accents around the restaurant were modern and the crowd was young and rich. A large white painted antler chandelier dominated the room. The tile floor was black with a gold lattice. An elk’s head over the door was illuminated and gave a spectral appearance to the room. The bar just to the left of the dining area was busy, the noise from there would make intimate conversation difficult.

Q had decided to impress Bond, or at least try. He wore his one truly posh suit. Black silk and wool blend with narrow shawl collar. Underneath he had a forest green shirt on and a silver tie. His skin appeared even paler with the dark colours but his eyes turned a deeper shade of green. He made an attempt to calm his hair down and the black satin strands lay in somewhat an appealing arrangement.

The young hostess looked up from her desk when he walked in. She eyed the young man up and down and smiled.

“You must be Mr. Bond’s nephew. He described you perfectly.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Nephew? Ah. . . yes.”

The young woman in a dark purple dress turned and walked through the crowd near the bar and then up a curved staircase to a loft area that looked out over the restaurant. Her hips wiggled in an exaggerated sway and smiling over her shoulder, checking to see if Q was watching her arse as she climbed the stairs.

They passed by the diners on the second floor and then down a small hall with several doors. She knocked briefly on the first door and then opened it before there was a response. Holding the door open she let Q step in passed her to see Bond sitting at a table set for two in the private room.

“Here he is Mr. Bond.”

“Good evening, Uncle.” Q said with smirk on his face. Bond smiled seeing Q and how he was dressed.

“Is there anything else I can get for you tonight?” the hostess asked.

“No Maggie, I believe everything has been dealt with. If we want anything, I’ll be sure to call you.”

Q stepped into the room and the door was closed. Immediately the noise from the restaurant died away and the two men could talk in normal volumes. Bond stood and held out the chair for Q to sit. The young man smirked as he sat grabbing the black napkin. Bond leaned over and softly said in his ear.

“Now that is a very nice surprise. I didn’t know you had it in you. Does she like you to dress like that?”

Q cleared his throat.

“I thought we weren’t going to speak about my friend. Remember?"

“Can’t fault me for trying.” Bond sat back and snapped his napkin before he returned it to his lap. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened. Two young men entered carrying trays. “I took the advantage and ordered for you.”

The waiter dressed in black trousers and black button down shirts brought in a tray with cover dishes. A second waiter brought in a silver champagne bucket. The two men made a flurry of opening the bottle and arranging the food on the table.

“The haggis?” the waiter asked.

“Both plates in front of me please,” Bond said, with a pleasant smile on his face. Q’s eyebrows rose. Two large white plates were set in front of the alpha. One was a meat dish with wilted greens and roasted potatoes, and the other was smoked salmon with crème fraiche and grainy bread. “I hope you’re not a vegetarian?”

“No,” Q smiled, “But haggis, isn’t that a culinary joke?”

The waiter stood back insulted after pouring the champagne. James laughed.

“You are in for a surprise tonight. Matthew, we will have the lamb and a roasted Loch Durat please. Q do you like scotch?”

“I’m more of a wine drinker.” The young man said cautiously, eyeing the haggis.

“Matthew, Valentin Bianchi Malbec for my nephew please. I’ll have Talersker” The young waiter nodded and the two men left. Looking over at Q, Bond smiled. “You should expand your palate.”

“My palate is just fine. I know what is in haggis.”

“Trust me.” Bond lifted his fork and gently cut the meat into smaller pieces. He pierced one piece and dragged it through the gravy, then held the fork up to Q’s lips. “Just taste.” He whispered. Q turned his head slightly, studying Bond from the corner of his vision. Leaning forward he opened his mouth, and then slowly closed his lips over the cool metal of the fork. Gently pulling the morsel from the twines, Q slowly chewed.

This was not what he was expecting. The texture was like pate, but the taste was remarkable. It was rich and deep, earthy and meaty. Not like anything he had every eaten before. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on taste.

Bond watched as Q’s ruby lips turned into an indulgent smile. His eyes closed and savored the flavors teasing at his tongue. Bond smiled and took up another piece of haggis.

“I will warn you. Don’t order haggis anywhere else in the city. You will be disappointed. This is the best I’ve ever had.” Q’s eyes opened to see another portion being held out to him. He opened his mouth again and let Bond carefully slide the fork between his lips. Bond watched as those lips closed over the silver fork and dragged the food off. Then the pink tip of a tongue slipped out and licked over Q’s bottom lip. Bond’s mind started moving into other areas of thought.

He picked up a slice of the grainy bread and piled the smoked salmon on it, then a daub of crème fraiche. He held the toast out to Q between his own fingers. Q’s eyebrows rose and his eyes actually sparkled as he leaned forward and took a small bite.

“This meal will take forever if you plan on feeding me by hand.” Q offered after he swallowed. Bond smiled.

“Tell me your name.”

“You aren’t supposed to know my name.” The omega said. Q reached forward and took the rest of the toast the alpha was offering him. Q’s tongue taking a quick subtle lick at Bond’s fingers, catching the trace of crème fraiche there.

“If I’m going to feed you by hand the least I should know is your name.” Bond said as he went to fix another piece of toast with salmon.

“If you’re going to feed me by hand, wouldn’t my name be ‘Boy’ and I would have to call you ‘Sir’?”

The corners of Q’s mouth curled up as Bond groaned. Q quickly grabbed his fork and stabbed another piece of haggis. He ate it quickly before Bond could stop him. Both men looked at each other for a moment, and then broke out laughing. Bond ate the smoked salmon in his hand when there was another knock on the door and the waiters brought in the entrées.

The two men enjoyed their meal, laughing and talking about a variety of things. As the last course of Sticky Toffee came, Q looked up at James.

“This was an incredible meal. There is no way I could top this.”

“Oh,” Bond said as he took a sip of his twenty year old scotch.

“Yeah, my idea of a dinner out is fish and chips at the pub.” Q smiled as he licked sauce off the spoon. The alpha watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Sounds great, when?”

The omega looked up surprised at the man. “Really?!”

“Yes, I like fish and chips.” Bond leaned back watching the other man’s expressions.

“Well, next Thursday there’s a football match on. I like to go to my local and watch the game with a crowd. We can all commiserate together.”

Bond huffed out a laugh. The idea of this young techno geek being a football fan was humorous.

“It’s a date.”

“No it’s not. Just friends going out to watch a little footie and get some pints. But you might want to rethink your wardrobe.” Q said as his eyes traveled up and down Bond’s bespoke suit.

“No suits?”

“I think you would be more comfortable out of them.”

Bond’s eyebrow raised, as the patented smirk covered his face.

“You want to see me out of my clothes.” Dropping his voice to a dark whisper.

“Bond, stop it! You know what I mean. I've seen you pull off jeans and a t-shirt. That would be fine.”

“Thursday it is. We meet up after work?”

“Come to my office and we can go to the pub together.”

The two men rose and started out of the private room. The main floor of the restaurant was now mostly bar patrons and hardly any dinners. Q looked down at his watch, and saw that it was almost midnight.

“I didn’t realize it was so late.” He said as they stepped out onto the street. The pavements were still crowded as the alpha waved for a cab. “Thank you Bond, this was a real treat.”

“You’re welcome. I enjoyed just talking to you without it being over ear mics.” Q smiled at the man. The cab stopped and Bond opened the door for the young man. “I’ll catch the next one.”

“Okay,” Q said as he slowly ducked into the cab. Then he stopped and turned to look up at the older alpha. Q leaned in and whispered.

“Benjamin. My name is Benjamin.” His lips lightly grazed over Bond’s ear. The alpha turned and looked into the man’s face.

“Thank you Benjamin. I look forward to Thursday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not making fun of sexual harassment, this is two guys just joking around with each other. Flirting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be more character base fanfic than I normally write, but there will be some action. But it will be a slow burn. 
> 
> James figures it out.

Chapter Three

The night at the pub was followed by a dinner two days later at Bogayo, a Moroccan restaurant that Bond had wanted to go to. The two men sat on deep cushions in wicker chairs, drinking red wine and eating quail tagine. When the hookah pipe came out, Q smiled, watching Bond suck deeply on the water pipe.

“What is so funny, Benjamin?” Bond spoke softly so their conversation would not be over heard.

“I presume that is tobacco and not . . .”

“Are you familiar with the other?” Bond lifted an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe, some. A little in uni. Not anymore.” The omega said ducking his eyes under his fringe.

“Now there’s an image to dwell on. You as a nubile young man in the throes of a hashish orgy.”

“Bond! There was no orgy!” Q’s blush rushed up his face.

“Shame. It was such a lovely image.”

Q picked up his coffee in its small cup and drank quickly. He looked around the restaurant at the warm colours and the metal accents. He was truly enjoying himself. It was the first time since he took over as Quartermaster, he actually felt happy. His stomach twitched at the realization.

“Ah Bond . . .”

“Why don’t you call me James?” Q’s head snapped up and he looked over at the alpha. Bond’s hand moved closer to Q’s and Bond started to stroke the back of Q’s hand with his thumb. “I mean I call you Benjamin, you should call me James.”

Q’s eyes moved down to his hand, to watch Bond drag small circles across his skin.

“I wanted to thank you, James. I haven’t really enjoyed myself lately.”

“Oh?”

“No, no, that didn’t come out right. I mean, these dinners with you have been the first things in a long time I’ve really enjoyed. I look forward to this time with you away from work. Just the two of us being friends.”

“Friends?” Bond leaned closer in.

Q shifted uncomfortable in the chair. “You know I think of you as a friend. I’m not expecting nor should you expect anything else.”

“Benjamin I enjoy your company. You are funny and intelligent and interesting. I’m not looking for more than your friendship.”

“So you’re no longer interested in my friend, the female omega?”

“No” He breathed out a smile.

“You know there is none. I mean there’s no female, there’s an omega.”

“I know.”

Q looked away from his hand and up into James’ face. “You do?!”

“I figured it out halfway through the first dinner.”

“You know I’m . . .”

Bond gently rolled Q’s hand over, exposing the soft inside of his wrist. James fingers wrapped around the young man’s wrist as his thumb gently rubbed over the tender flesh.

“Yes. The longer we talked the more of the omega scent I smelled. You didn’t refresh your beta cologne when you went home to change did you?”

“I guess I forgot.”

“Your scent kept getting stronger and more enticing. Yes, by the end of the meal I knew you were an omega. But you wanted to keep it a secret so I didn’t say anything.”

Q slipped his hand through James’ grip so he could wrap his own hand around James’.

“I wanted to be taken seriously. If I present myself as an omega, that’s all anyone sees. They don’t see the computer genius. They don’t see the two PhDs in Engineering and Physics. I am very good at what I do. Very good. But no one would see that. I want to be the best I can be. And I want the chance to show everyone that. I don’t want the stereotypical mate, home, 2.5 pups. I want more. Therefore I have to be someone else.”

“I understand about misconceptions. I deal with it every day. But, I’m not sure why you’re keeping it a secret any longer. You are the Quartermaster, no one will take that away from you. But I’ll respect your reasons to remain in the shadows.”

“James, I lied to them. I’ve lied to them for a long time. Think of the trouble I’ll get into.”

“Benjamin, you work in a building full of spies, think of all the lies. Everyone is hiding something.”

Q looked up into the alpha’s eyes again. “So you want to be just friends with me? An alpha and an omega?”

“I would be lying now if I said all I wanted was to just be friends, but as I said before, you are fun and interesting. Yes, I want to be your friend. Spies don’t get the chance often to have friends.”

Q smiled and squeezed James’ hand. Pulling it free, Q reached for the long hose of the hookah.

“Okay, friend, teach me how to smoke this ruddy thing.”

*****

Q concentrated on the computer screens in front of him. The large display on the wall showed the interior of the Frankfurt airport. Q had hacked into the CCTV system of the airport, following Bond as the agent chased the terrorist through the crowds. On the computer screen in front of Q, was a schematic of the floor plans of the building.

“Bond it appears he has left the baggage area and is entering a service corridor. It will lead him out onto the tarmac. There should be a door coming up on your left. Yes that one. It’s unlocked for you.”

“Thank you, Q, always efficient.”

“Even if I’m not aged?”

“Yes, when will you start shaving?”

M walked in with Tanner at his side. “Report.”

“Bond is following Marcus through the Frankfurt airport. We know he is carrying the explosive but we are not sure yet of his target.” Q answered the man. Looking up he tapped keys on a second lap top and a new image appeared on the larger screen. “Bond you are being followed. Three hostiles about fifty yards behind you.” There was a loud grunt. “Bond?”

“Just trying kneel down and wait for the late comers.”

“Yes I can see where kneeling would be difficult for you at your age.” Q said off handed.

“Not if I’m given an inducement to do so.” Bond quickly quipped back. M raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t need to know what that inducement might be 007. Marcus appears to have stepped into a mechanical room twenty yards ahead of you on the right.”

There was the sound of scuffling and several grunts and punches. “Three down, going after Marcus.”

“Please tell me you still have your gun. That you didn’t throw it at them again.”

“Its right here in my hand Q. Tell me Q, will bringing my Walther back get you on your knees?”

M turned and looked over at the young omega who was now blushing.

“Maybe, but only if it’s in pristine condition.”

“Come now Q, bumps and scratches add character.”

“I am speaking of my firearms, not your body.”

M stepped over to Q and lowered his voice. “Flirting Q?”

“Yes, sir. I have found that it is effective to flirt with certain double ‘O’s, other I have to whinge at.” Q answered his boss, afraid to look up into the man’s face.

“I better be the only agent you’re flirting with,” Bond’s voice crackled over the mics.

“Only one today.” Q said back to the man. The gun fire made Q jump and M turn quickly to look at the large screen.

“Marcus down, explosives secured. He was going to blow up the servers for the navigation system. Shut down the instrumentation readings for the airport.”

“Thank you Bond, your extraction site is twenty miles east.” Q said smiling up from his computer.

*****

Bond walked briskly down the hall of MI6 heading directly to TSS. He was going to enjoy returning his weapon to Q this time, having neither dropped it nor damaged it in any way. A smirk covered his face, wondering if he could get Q to kneel for him, when the young omega saw the condition of the gun.

He entered Q Branch and found the room uncomfortably subdued. None of the minions looked up as he opened the doors. The main computer screen was dark, no one was really working. They just appeared to staring off into space. Q’s office was dark.

Bond stepped quickly up to R and asked her where Q was.

“He’s in medical.”

Bond took off running before she could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bond pushed the double doors of medical open, moving quickly to locate Q. He pushed passed nurses and one doctor to see the young man sitting in a chair next to a bed behind a glass wall. As Bond stormed in, Q turned to see the agent charging at him.

“Bond?!” Q said just as the man grabbed Q’s shoulders and pushed him into the wall of the cubical.

“What happened? Are you alright? Why are you here?” James moved in quickly, pinning the young omega to the wall and started to run his nose around the man’s face and neck. He noticed the quickening pulse of the young man as his lips passed over Q’s throat.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t the one hurt.” Q remained still seeing the anxious state of the alpha. Then he noticed Bond rubbing his chin against Q’s throat and jaw. “Are you scenting me?!” He pushed Bond back hard. The agent had to take a step back to balance himself.

“You’re okay, not hurt. Why are you here?!”

“Angie, Angela Carter, a site tech from TSS was attacked.”

Bond turned to see a woman in the bed. She was pale with a bandage wrapped around her head. Bruises covered her face and arms. The smell of omega fear was heavy in the cubical.

“Q what happened?” Bond ask reaching out and taking Q’s wrist in his grip.

“She was attacked here, in MI6. She was down in the tunnels. I sent her down there to check for suitability for a new lab. When she didn’t return after an hour, I went looking for her. I found her down there. Someone had . . .” Q looked away from the alpha. He pulled free of James’ grip and moved away from the man. “An alpha attacked her. Raped her and took a knife to her. If I hadn’t gone looking for her when I did, she would have bled out there in the dark.”

Bond took a step closer to the omega, but Q moved farther away. “Q?”

“Just leave us alone.” He said looking down at the injured woman.

“I want to be here with you. I want to help you.”

“Bond, I’m the Quartermaster of MI6. I do not need your help.”

Q would not look up at him. But neither did he tell Bond to leave. The two men stood just a few feet apart but now the distance between them seemed insurmountable.

Eve Moneypenny stepped into the cubical and spoke softly to the Double ‘O’.

“James, I didn’t know you were back. M wants you and Q in his office. There has been a development in regards to Marcus’ connections. Q, you’re needed.”

Q looked up at the alpha woman. He shook his head.

“Q there’s nothing more you can do here.” Bond said softly. “We should go and find out what M needs.”

“It was someone here.” Q said.

“What?”

“Whoever did this to Angie worked here. They are MI6, one of us.”

Eve stepped closer to Q. “You don’t know that. Someone could have made their way in from the outside up through the older tunnels.”

Q cocked his head to the side and looked distrusting of her. Bond stepped forward and tried put his hand on Q’s shoulder. Q pushed back and glared at the two alphas.

“Do you want Eve to stay with Angie?” Bond asked.

“I don’t want a fucking alpha anywhere near her again. I’ll get one of the minions up here.” Q’s words bit into the two alphas

*****

M’s office was crowded. M sat behind his desk, while Tanner, Eve and Bond stood towards the back of the room. Q and Pierce, head of internal security, were sitting in the wing back chairs in front of M’s oak desk. M looked through Pierce’s report regarding the attack on Carter. After reading the last page he looked up at the beta in the chair.

“Are you certain of your conclusions?”

“Yes, sir. It had to be someone who entered MI6 through the tunnels. I have no evidence it was someone who worked here.”

“Any evidence of a breach in the tunnels?”

“Well, just because. . .” Pierce started.

“None sir. The monitors show no one entered through the lower levels. I have multiple surveillance systems in place to verify the security down there. None show a break in.” Q said trying to remain calm and in control.

“Sir,” Pierce pleaded. “You can’t consider an alpha working in MI6 would do such a horrendous thing to a helpless omega. My report states as much.”

“No, I don’t believe your report is sufficient Pierce. What I’m about to tell you is not to leave this room. Ms. Carter was not the only omega attacked recently who worked for MI6.” M picked up a sheet of paper and started reading. “Brandon Shafer from the Latin bureau was murdered three weeks ago in Hyde Park. He had been raped and stabbed to death. Omega. Keri Bernard, logistics, murdered a month and a half ago. Raped and stabbed at her flat. Also an omega.”

“Why wasn’t this information relayed to me?” Pierce accused.

“Why aren’t you aware of any deaths associated with employees of MI6? We have a problem. Someone is apparently targeting omega personnel of MI6. I want this person found and dealt with. We can not and will not allow other agencies in here to handle this. Do I make myself clear, but I have been informed by the PM that if we do not handle this internally, he will hand it over to MI5.”

The people in the room nodded and said ‘Yes sir.’ Pierce and Q rose to leave when M called out.

“Q and Bond you need to remain. I need to discuss an immediate mission.” When Eve and Pierce left, Tanner moved forward and handed two folders to Q and Bond.

“This is Jason Reynolds from Arizona in the US. He is on the CIA’s watch list of illegal arms importers for South America. The photo of the second man in his mate, Billy Reynolds.” The first photo was of a blonde man in his mid-forties with hollow cheeks and sullen expression. The second photo was of a very young omega, maybe early twenties. Dark hair and brown eyes. Tanner continued with the briefing. “Both men were killed yesterday on Interstate 20 in Texas. They were travelling from Arizona to Dallas Texas to fly to Amsterdam tomorrow. They had fake passports on them and six million euros.”

“We have learned that they were to meet a supplier in Amsterdam in two days to purchase nuclear material from this man.” M said holding up a third photo. “Max Zorin.”

Bond took the photo and looked at the man. He had white haired and a long thin face.

“Zorin has acquired a portion of the missing Russian nuclear material. The supply that disappeared shortly after the end of the cold war. We believe Reynolds was going to be the go between Zorin and Marcus’ group. With Reynolds dead, we have an opportunity to slip an agent in who can impersonate Reynolds and stop Zorin, Marcus’ group and find the missing material.”

Q and Bond nodded.

“Bond your physical markers are very close to that of Reynolds. We know that he has had no direct contact with Zorin, nor do we believe Marcus’ group did. They are called Lundgren.” Tanner explained. “You would be able to deceive Zorin and work your way into their organization.”

“Reynolds didn’t go anywhere without his mate, Billy. We have four individuals at MI6 that fit the physical markers. Two are field agents, they are both in Brazil in deep cover. It has taken us eighteen months to slip them in to a cocaine cartel there. We can’t use them. One is in the secretary pool and totally unqualified. The fourth is you Q.”

The young omega looked up quickly.

“No,” Bond said quickly. “He is also unqualified.”

“Quite on the contrary. Q has very high marksmanship scores. Actually higher than yours Bond. He is also familiar with all the tech and is very close in appearance to Billy Reynolds.” Tanner defended his choice.

“But I’m a beta,” Q said taking a quick glance at Bond.

“We have special omega cologne for you to use, and Bond can scent you so your scents appear bonded. As for the bond mark. We are bring in an expert who will be able to tattoo a bond mark on your skin.”

“A tattoo! No!” Q snapped.

“It is henna and will fade in two to three months.” Tanner said.

“How long will the ops be?” Bond asked.

“We are planning on less than two weeks. We need to move fast though. Reynolds was to meet Zorin in two days.” M stated.

Q shifted uneasily in the room. He didn’t want to be out in the field, especially not pretending to be a beta pretending to be an omega.

“I really believe I need to stay here and find the individual who attacked Carter.”

“Q, we are handling that through internal security. You will be going with Bond to Amsterdam and meeting with Zorin. Billy Reynolds was a very submissive omega and Jason Reynolds very jealous. Billy was never allowed to talk to anyone, never allowed to be alone with anyone except his mate. Reynolds never went anywhere without his mate at his side. Bond will need you for his cover to work. You will be going.”

Q looked up into Bond’s face. The alpha was stoic and betrayed nothing.

“Go and collect your tech and supplies for the mission. You also need to check in with your department. R will be updated and you need to acquire a new wardrobe to take. Reynolds like dressing his mate up for show. The requirements are being sent to your department now,” M said dismissing the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by the number of hits and kudos this story has gotten so far. Thank you all for your support and comments.  
> I was asked how Q would had to have dressed to meet Zorin, and I found this picture of Ben Whishaw in a clothing ad. I hope I don't get into to much trouble copying it.

Chapter Five

The Quartermaster had a new passport with the name William Reynolds and a non-permanent tattoo on his shoulder; the young omega was furious. Q had sat for an hour in his office, allowing Bond to scent him, hating it as Bond moved from his back to his front. Q twitched and shifted in his chair repeatedly, till Bond grabbed his shoulders and growled at the man.

“Sit still, damn it! Are you using the omega cologne?” Bond asked in a whispered voice as he leaned over and rubbed his throat along Q’s jaw. They were alone in the office. Q demanded it. He refused to suffer the indignities of being scented while others looked on.

“I didn’t use the beta cologne when I showered this morning. I also didn’t use my neutral scent soap.” Q whispered as Bond moved to the other side of Q’s face.

“Good, your natural scent is better. After a couple of hours with me in the car, my scent on your skin will be stronger. Don’t worry Q, this will work. No one will want to get close enough to you to check.”

Q twisted his face around to look at the alpha.

“What are you implying? That no one will be interested in me?”

“No one will get through me to get to you.” Bond smiled, but Q did not return the smile.

They took a nondescript car to Dover and rode the ferry to Dunkirk. Driving up the A16 into Belgium, Q reviewed the information again.

“Zorin sounds like a major player in arms sales. He has been linked to both alpha supremacy groups and organized terrorist factions. Bond, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Benjamin, you will be fine.” Bond said as he accelerated the car through the traffic.

“No I won’t and don’t call me Benjamin again.”

Bond looked over at the young man. Q’s animosity towards the alpha had not lessened.

“You want to be back a MI6 finding the monster that hurt Angie.”

“Well of course. I can’t be in the field. I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Q, I need you here. Jason Reynolds didn’t go anywhere without his mate. He was a throwback. He never let his mate speak to or be alone with anyone but himself. I need you there with me to make this mission a success. When we are done, I will help you find the person responsible for hurting Angie.”

“You mean the alpha responsible.” Q snapped back. “The alpha working in MI6 who is no better than the killer you are impersonating.”

“Q, you know I wasn’t the alpha involved. We will find them. Now, I need you here, in the game with me.” Bond scowled back at the omega. “Are you going to do your duty or do I call M and pull the plug?"

Q turned to look out the window. He wanted to growl and lash out, but then he knew he would be giving into his omega nature. A nature he had been fighting since he first presented. He dragged his teeth over his lips and adjusted his tie.

“Hate to waste all these new clothes you insisted on.” Q said without looking at Bond.

“I insisted on?”

“Well, there’s not a single cardigan in the suit case. I checked. I’ll look like some posh play toy from what I saw in there.”

“Glad to hear of the improvement.” Bond’s mood lightened as he heard Q try and joke about the clothes R had picked out for him. “I'll make sure Danielle burns your other wardrobe while we are away.”

“Oi, I’ll have you know that I dress in geek chic.” Q turned back and glared at the other man.

“How’s that working for you? Shagged lately?” The alpha teased back.

“Shut up, Bond.” Q said a blush pinked his cheeks.

“That’s shut up, Jason.” Bond smiled as he accelerated some more.

*****

The house Zorin lived and worked out of was in rural country side outside of Amsterdam, just a few minutes’ drive from the city. It was a large bleached stone mansion of three stories. French Baroque architecture and ostentatious. It was only missing the moat. Q huffed when he saw the building. ‘Obviously an alpha overcompensating’, he thought.

Bond drove the car up the gravel drive and passed the numerous armed guards to the stone archway that led to an enclosed courtyard and the main entrance. The car made a wide circle in the walled courtyard, stopping in front of the main doors. Several men came up to the car and opened the doors. Bond put his hand on Q’s leg and shook his head. Q stayed in the car as Bond got out and walked around the car. The agent growled at the man holding Q’s door, then offered his hand to the omega.

Q unfolded himself from the car and took James’ hand. He turned to look into the icy blue eyes of the agent, and then nodded. He stepped behind James and remained two steps behind the alpha as he walked into the chateau.

Q kept his head down, but paid attention to the lay out of the building, the location of doors and rooms, where guards were stationed and not. They were led into a large reception room with dozens of people. Q moved closer to James remaining submissive as they were introduced to various people. Occasionally, Q would look up and see the individuals James was speaking too.

Then Q noticed a man in a white suit approach them. He recognized Zorin from his photo. The real life version was even more intimidating. The man’s hair was pure white and his skin was deeply tanned. His hollow cheeks narrowed his face even more than the photo, giving his head a triangular shape. Q couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He was hypnotic. Then he spoke, and his diction confusing and disorienting. He would emphasize certain words as he talked in a random order. Completely indifferent to the conversation he was having. Q was transfixed listening to him and forgot to remain in character.

“Jason Reynolds, what a surprise to see you here. I wasn’t sure you were going to able to accept my invitations. We have so much to talk about. I have plans to make both of us very rich. And this must be your lovely mate, Billy.”

Zorin smiled at the young omega standing behind the man he was talking to. Bond paused in his conversation with Zorin, when he realized the man was paying more attention to Q than to himself. Bond turned and placed his hand on the back of Q’s neck. The alpha gently squeezed the tendons on the either side. It was an ancient hold alphas used to subdue omegas. It was considered rude in most societies and abusive in modern ones. If Bond squeezed down tight, Q would become limp and be completely at the man’s whim. Feeling the fingers press lightly at the pressure points, Q froze, and his head dropped, fearing Bond would incapacitate him.

James did not increase the pressure, but anyone watching would have assumed he did by Q’s response. It had not been planned or even discussed. The interaction just happened. Q immediately submitted to the alpha.

Q slightly turned his head to look up into the agent’s eyes. The crystal blue was cold and hard staring at him. Zorin had stopped speaking and several people around them started whispering watching the alpha put his mate in the abusive hold.

“My mate is tired from our travels. He wishes to rest now.” Bond said, watching Q but addressing Zorin. “May we be shown our rooms?”

“Certainly. I quite understand. They tire so easily, don’t they?” Zorin said. He snapped his fingers and a tall thin alpha female stepped up beside him. She was at least three inches taller than Bond. Her skin was incredibly smooth and the colour of dark chocolate. She had the same narrow, hollow cheeked face as Zorin, but where he was intimidating, May Day was frightening. Bond pulled Q closer to himself.

“May Day, love. Take our new friends to their rooms.” Zorin said keeping his attention fixed on Q. “Join me for dinner. I insist.”

Bond nodded and followed the tall woman. She led the agent and the Quartermaster up to the third floor. The ornate doors opened from the hall into a lavish room. There was gold gilt furniture and a king size bed. May Day walked into the room with them, then turned and said.

“Zorin expects you at eight-thirty. Don’t be late.” Then she strode out of the room.

Bond looked around the room briefly then turned to Q.

“I was disappointed in you. Go start my shower and wait for me in there.” The omega bowed away and rushed to the ensuite. Secretly, he was gritting his teeth.

Q turned the shower on and then he looked around the room. He found the listening device in the air vent, but no actual cameras. James stepped into the room. Steam was already filling the room. James looked around then at Q. The young man pointed to eyes and shook his head. Then he pointed to his ears and pointed to the air vent.

“Get in the shower and bath me.” Bond said as he pulled off his tie. Q eyes grew wide. Bond rolled his eyes and smirked. Pulling the young man to the shower door, he leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I need to talk to you. Can you disable the bug in here without them knowing it was done on purpose?”

Q pulled back and nodded. James pulled him forward again.

“Do it. I found four cameras in the other room. All with listening ability. We will only be able to talk in here. You messed up today. Your staring at Zorin got his attention. You need to control yourself, Q.”

The young man leaned back and frowned nodding at his mistake.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen a man like that before.”

“A white haired alpha?”

“No, someone so devoid of emotion. Of empathy. He’s insane.” Bond nodded.

“Don’t worry. After our little scene down in the party, I think they will accept us as being as insane as they are. Now, get in the shower with me.” Q pulled back sharply. Bond smiled. “We have too. Remember the cameras in the other room. If I announce we are going to shower and walk out of here dry and dressed in the same clothes, they’ll catch us.”

“I’ll just wet my hair in the sink and change into the bathrobe.” Q said as he tried to avoid James’ eyes. The alpha laughed softly.

“Your loss. I’m told I’m very good at shampooing someone’s hair.” A wolfish smile covered his face.

*****

At eight-thirty, Q and James stepped into the overdone dining room. The crystal chandeliers sparked and cast not just light but rainbows of refracted light. James held Q’s chair for him, then sat down beside the young omega. Instantly, grabbing Q’s hand and holding it in view of everyone. Zorin’s attention immediately went to the joined hands.

“Mr. Reynolds, I was informed you would be able to open new markets for me and my special merchandise.” He spoke to Bond but his eyes kept scanning over to look at Q.

“I have numerous friends in Central and South America interested in your product. I can establish various conduits to facilitate your sales.” Bond smiled at the mad man. “But certain inducements would go long way to speed up the process.”

“Such as?” Zorin asked.

“I’m interested in obtaining missing plutonium from the Ukraine.”

Zorin raised his eyebrows and waved his hands exaggeratedly. “Plutonium, why would I know anything about that?”

“I was in contact with Marcus before his accident.” Bond smirked.

Zorin looked over at May Day sharing a silent conversation. The white haired alpha stood and walked around the table picking up the bottle of red wine. He refilled James’ glass then moved behind Q’s chair. He gripped the chair and leaned forward over Q’s shoulder to refill his glass.

“I may be able to acquire what you are interested in, but it will be not be an inducement. It will be on top of the requested shipment. You can pass the cost on to your friends in South America.” Zorin said with a smile. As he stood up straight, he let his hand fall from the back of the chair and across the young man’s shoulders. Q sat up straight and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “You will have to wait a day or two till it arrives from my sources but it will be available then.” Zorin sat back down. Bond picked up the wine glass and toasted the alpha.

“You do not need to bring it here. Its destination is actually Quito, Ecuador. I’ll make arrangements for a direct delivery.”

“May Day will you take Mr. Reynolds down to our distribution office and help him make the arrangements.” Zorin smiled. “I'll keep Mr. Reynolds’ friend company.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay extra tags, triggers for attempted rape, self hatred, and violence. Please know your triggers.

Chapter Six

“May Day will you take Mr. Reynolds down to our distribution office and help him make the arrangements.” Zorin smiled. “I'll keep Mr. Reynolds’ young friend company.”

Bond squeezes Q's hand before he speaks. “No, my mate is tired. I will see him to bed, then I will go to your distribution office.”

Q wanted to scream at Bond. This was not the plan. The two were not to be separated at any time. Q turned to face the agent, when Bond kept eye contact with Zorin. The white haired alpha shrugged and said.

“Of course. May Day will meet you in the main hall after you tend to the needs of your omega.”

Bond stood and pulled Q to his feet. The two men walked hand in hand out of the dining room and returned to their rooms. Bond quickly pulled Q into the bathroom. The young man had disabled the microphone earlier in the day, so the two could speak freely.

“Bond, no! We need to stay together!” Q whispered.

“I have a bad feeling that something isn’t right. This may be a test.” James said as he checked his Walther and slipped it back into his holster. “I want you to dress for bed, but have a grab bag with our passports ready to go in a hurry.”

“Let’s stick to the plan. Please!”

“Sometimes you need to revise your plans on the go Q.”

“I thought you just did that to frustrate me.” James smiled at the young man and slipped out of the bathroom and out of the room. Q steadied himself. He dumped the contents of his shaving kit on the counter and then returned to the bedroom. Trying to keep his fingers from shaking, he undressed slowly, knowing he was being watched. He set his shaving kit on the bed then dressed himself in his pajamas bottoms and a t-shirt. Picking up the kit, he opened it, appearing to be looking through the empty bag. He went to the wardrobe pretending to be looking for something in their empty suit cases and covertly retrieved the fake passports, his wallet, mobile, and a small Taurus hand gun that fit his palm. Once everything he needed was in the grab bag, he set it back down on the nightstand next to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Q waited.

*****

Bond met May Day in the main hall of the chateau. The tall dark woman loomed over the man, glaring down on him. Bond simply smiled back at her. Without saying anything, she turned and started down the hall to an elevator hidden behind a set of gold gilt doors. The elevator was small and the two people had to stand close together. The doors opened to a rather modern looking industrial hall, with painted concrete floor and white Formica walls.

May Day stepped out of the elevator and turned to see if Bond was following her. As he stepped out of the elevator he was immediately flanked by two guards. May Day smiled and started walking down the long hall. The two guards followed Bond and woman.

“I was very surprised when you arrived this afternoon, Mr. Reynolds.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve heard so much about you. You and your mate are not what I was expecting.” Bond didn’t answer her. His attention fixed on the guards behind him and locating the closest exit he could see. “Yes, it is truly amazing to see how fit and healthy you are.”

Bond turned his head to see the woman, who was smiling.

“Especially, since I was responsible for your auto accident in Texas two days ago. I stood by and watched your car burn with you in it.” A small black metal tube slipped out of her sleeve and into her palm. She brought her arm up and extended it out completely to her side and swung forward at Bond’s head. The twenty inch metal baton extended from the tube, aimed directly at his head.

*****

The door unlocked and Q jumped up from the bed. “Jason?” he called out.

Zorin stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind his back, as he studied the young omega. He was no longer in his suit. He had removed his jacket and tie, arriving in his white shirt with a few buttons undone and his black trousers.

“No not your Jason or whatever name he uses.” Zorin said with a smile.

“You should leave. My mate will be very upset if he finds you in here. He doesn’t tolerate trespassers in his territory.” Q said as he moved away from the bed and away from Zorin.

“Your mate? Don’t worry about him. He is busy with May Day right now. Time for us to become better acquainted. So tell me my beautiful little omega, what is your real name?”

Q’s eyes grew wide. “William Reynolds, you know that.”

“I know I had Jason and William Reynolds were killed two days ago. May Day took care of it for me. She is very good at what she does. Imagine my surprise when you two show up at my door today.”

Q’s stomach felt like it had been kicked. He quickly looked around the room for any kind of weapon, when his eyes fell on the shaving kit, next to the bed. Zorin was between it and him.

*****

Bond saw May Day move, and he heard the slide of the metal baton being released from the small cylinder that housed it. Bond took a quick step closer to the woman and the lethal arc of the baton missed his head and struck one of the guards that moved in close to capture Bond from behind. His skull fractured from the impact. The woman’s fist hit the agent soundly in the left ear, splitting the skin on impact.

He brought his right elbow up and into the left side of her face. As she fell backwards the remaining guard wrapped his arms around Bond’s body. The agent braced his feet, bent forward and grabbed the man’s head. Flipping him over his body, Bond threw the guard into the staggering May Day causing both to collapse in a pile on the floor.

*****

Zorin stalked Q across the bedroom as the young man tried to remain calm and keep distance between himself and the alpha. His chin was tucked down and his eyes blazed at Q. The young omega stepped back and hit the edge of a table. Q turned quickly to see what was behind him, when Zorin leaped at him. The white haired alpha wrapped one arm around Q’s waist and the other around his shoulders. Pulling the younger man back into his chest, Zorin let his nose nestle in the curls of Q’s hair.

“You smell wonderful. Maybe I’ll let you live after tonight just so I can enjoy your scent later. What do you think? Will you be nice to me and become my pet omega or do I kill you after I have my pleasure?”

Q’s heart started racing. Adrenalin surged through his system. He punched his elbow back into Zorin’s solar plexus and then brought his knee up high, Q then kicked back and hit the man’s right knee. The blow hyper-flexed the knee backwards and Zorin screamed out in pain as his leg collapsed underneath him. Q pulled out of the grip of the falling man. He stepped to the right and tried to run to the nightstand.

Zorin’s right hand reached out, grabbing hold of Q’s ankle. The omega crashed to the carpet, his glasses slipping off his face and landing away from him. Q was now almost blind. The world slipped into blurry shapes and colours.

Zorin roared at the young omega as he crawled up his body. Trapping Q underneath him, Zorin straddled the man’s hips and slapped Q’s face hard. Q brought his hands up to defend himself, but without his glasses he was fighting blobs of colour and sound. Zorin grabbed Q’s wrists and pinned them to the carpet beside the young man’s head.

“Well, that answers that. You won’t live through the night, will you?” Zorin shouted as leaned down and bit at Q’s lips.

*****

Bond rushed to the elevator and let it take him up to the main level of the building. As the doors opened, he shot the control of the elevator. It sparked and filled the air with the smell of ozone and smoke. Running up the two flights of stairs, Bond could hear the screams of the Quartermaster.

With one solid kick, Bond opened the locked doors to the bedroom where he had left Q. On the floor was Zorin, bent over the prone shape of Q. He had Q’s arms pinned over the man’s head with one hand and the other was fisted in Q’s shirt. The alpha was biting and tearing the clothes off the omega. Q was screaming at him to stop.

Bond brought his Walther up and took one shot. Zorin’s movements stilled as he looked down at Q with a shocked expression. Then his body tipped to the side and fell off the frightened omega. Q pushed the dead weight off his legs trying to free himself from his attacker. Zorin’s blood and gray matter had spattered across Q’s face and shirt.

Q rolled to his hands and knees and patted around looking for his missing glasses. Just as his fingers wrapped around the frames, Bond grabbed the omega up off the floor.

“Are you alright?!” he asked hurriedly.

“What?” Q was dazed.

“Are you ALRIGHT?!”

“Yes, yes just get me out of here.” Q shook his head for a second then rushed and grabbed the bag off the nightstand. Rushing from the room, Q took Bond’s hand and pulled him away from the stairs.

“No this way. Servants stairs.” Q pulled Bond down the hallway as the agent heard the sound of May Day and several guards rush up after them. Q pushed open a hidden door behind an ornate carving on the wall. “I saw it earlier when we arrived.” The stairs were plain and wide. Well lite and empty. Bond led the way as the two men ran down the stairs and out into the servant’s quarters before May Day knew where they were.

James pulled Q along the hall ways to a converted garage. Looking around, the agent saw the a row of hooks holding numerous keys. He grabbed at several and started pushing key fobs. A dark grey Mercedes SLS-Class Roadster’s lights blinked at the two men. James smiled at Q who just tilted his head to the side and glared at the man.

“Only you would steal of hundred and fifty thousand quid car.”

The men jumped into the slick lined roadster. The engine roared as James started it up and pulled the car out of the garage just as the guards located them. The frustrated guards shot at the rapidly escaping car.

Bond drove like a maniac through the bucolic country side, while Q quickly tapped in an emergency code on his mobile for MI6 to help extract them. As the conformation message came back across the screen, Q closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat, taking a deep breath. The adrenaline was leaving his blood stream.

“Agent Fields will meet us in Dunkirk with new travel documents and a change of clothes.” Q voice was shaky and weak.

“Q?” Bond asked trying to assess the man next to him with his peripheral vision. The omega didn’t answer him. “Q are you alright? Did he . . .”

“No, I’m fine. He didn’t bite me anywhere important. I’m just a little shaky.” Q wrapped his arms around his body. “He tried but I stopped him from raping me.” Q’s voice broke as the man started to shudder and cry. Bond let one of his hand’s drop from the wheel and he rested it on Q’s leg, close to his knee.

“I’m sorry I should have listened to you. They killed the real Reynolds and his mate. The mission was compromised from the start. We should have waited to confirm our information before rushing in there.”

Q just sat in the front seat shaking and crying. He didn’t hear a word of the man sitting next to him. Q’s limbs felt weak and his heart hurt inside his chest, as his lungs burned. ‘This is what Angie felt like just before. . .’ Q thought to himself. His whole body shuddered and he wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Then revulsion filled his senses. Revulsion for alphas and at their need to overpower and then he felt revulsion at his own biology. Hatred of his own gender. Q stopped crying and clinched his fists. He hated what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comment and kudos. You are the greatest. I'm working on Chapter fifteen now, but I was told once I up date too quickly, therefore the best you can hope for is one chapter a day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The windows in the ferry’s lounge were black as obsidian and mirrored back James’ and Q’s reflections. It was dark as the last ferry left Dunkirk and sailed west to Dover. The young omega sat quietly looking out into the darkness, ignoring the reflections. He was considering his options. Was working for MI6 really what he wanted? Did he think he could do field work again? Would they ever let him back out again in field work given how this first mission was a complete cock-up?

He scowled thinking how this stupid mission probably cost him everything. Agent Fields had met them at the rendezvous point. She was very efficient. The clothes fit Q perfectly, but still weren’t his own. Faded blue jeans, black t-shirt and grey hoodie. The travel documents were up to TSS excellent specs, and she had arranged the trip back across the Channel before the stolen car was even discovered in the car park. The only problem was when he took his clothes from her and she smelled his omega scent. The beta agent’s eyes grew wide as her head snapped up.

Bond caught the confusion on her face. “Its omega cologne.” Bond told her.

“Damn, it smells great. I need to get some for my Geoffrey.” She smiled back. Q panicked and ran to the rest room to change.

Sitting now in the empty lounge alone with James, Q wondered if the woman actually believed them or was she going to report to M that the Quartermaster had been lying to everyone about his gender. So much lost or put into jeopardy for what? Nothing. No gains, no information, no arrested individuals who could supply names. Waste.

Q squeezed his eyes closed, clinching his fist. James saw the turmoil in the reflection.

“Q?” he said softly. “What is it?”

“I need to stop at my flat before we go into Vauxhall. I need my cologne. There are too many alphas at headquarters for me to walk around smelling like this.”

“You know you really don’t need to hide anymore.”

Q hit his closed fist on the table, rattling the empty coffee cups there. “Like bloody hell, I don’t have to hide! Of course I have too. I’m the most dangerous person you know. With a few lines of code, I could start wars. A few key strokes and governments fall. But because of my biology, I will never be taken seriously.”

Bond began to wonder if he should worry about Q’s loyalty. If what he said was true, this young omega could be true to his word and cause more damage in pajamas than Bond.

“That bastard Zorin was going to rape me because I am an omega! Oh, an omega! I must be gagging for it. That’s what all you alphas think isn’t? We let our biology do all our thinking for us. We’re too emotional for logical thinking. I can’t be a threat because I’m rolling over onto my hands and knees anytime an alpha smiles at me.”

“Well, I’ve never seen you roll over before, but I can state you’re being emotional right now.”

Q twisted away from the window and glared at the agent. James smiled trying to lighten the mood. He saw Q’s hand twitch. The same type of twitch Bond would get when he wanted to shoot someone and it was inappropriate to pull his gun out.

“Q give yourself a break. More importantly, give us alphas a break. We’re not all rapist. Not all of us think of omegas as pets or toys.” James said trying to reason with the man.

“Everyone at that chateau did. When you took me into the restraining hold, not a one of them stepped in to help me. They would have let you abuse me all you wanted and not said a thing.” Q snapped back at James.

“Of course they wouldn’t have helped an abused omega, they were criminals. And you know I would not ever abuse a defenceless omega.”

“Defenceless. Of course, we’re defenceless.” Q stood and walked away from the table. He knocked his knuckles on the bar in the lounge, till a sleepy attendant stepped out of the back.

“Yes sir.”

“Vodka, straight. A double.” The man poured the drink for Q and the young omega drank it quickly. Slamming the empty glass back down on the bar. The attendant looked shocked and Q pulled out his wallet and pulled several banknotes out and set them down. “Again.”

“Sir? I really shouldn’t. We get into trouble if we let the passengers get drunk.”

“I’m not a driver. Again.”

The man poured another drink and Q drank it quickly. He set the glass down this time, but before he could ask for another drink, James intervened.

“Thank you.That will be all my friend will be drinking tonight.” The attendant looked grateful and turned to lock the liquor cabinet before he retreated back behind the service doors.

“We’re not on mission anymore Bond. You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Shut the fuck up before someone hears you. And yes we are still on mission until we check in. And finally, yes I get to tell you what to do, when you are acting like a bloody fool.” He grabbed Q’s arm and pulled him outside into the cold fresh night air. “In about twenty minutes you should be throwing up. Let’s get you out of here first.”

*****

James had the timing right, but the outcome wrong. Instead of throwing up, the Quartermaster was snoring loudly from the back seat of the car as he drove it off the ferry into Dover. Agent Fields sat in the front seat beside Bond, as Q lolled on the backseat oblivious to their location.

Bond had cut the ninety minute drive down to just over an hour as he pulled into the outskirts of London. As he stayed on the north side of the river driving, Fields looked over at him.

“Detour,” was all he said.

The car parked in front of a moderately tall building near the Smithfield. It had old worn red bricks and the small windows of a warehouse on the first two levels, but then the building had an identity crisis and grew into a thirteen story building, with tall broad arched windows. Bond pulled the car to the front entrance and tossed the keys to Fields. He stepped out and opened the back door, reaching in and pulling Q off the back seat.

“Mister Bond, we are expected at the office,” she said politely.

“My friend and I have been awake for over forty eight hours. Well, I’ve been awake for over forty-eight, and he finally gave in. We haven’t eaten in over a day, been in one gun fight and two hand to hand. Tell the office we’ll be in sometime the day after tomorrow.” James set Q’s feet on the ground as the young man woke slightly to look up at the alpha. Q had a silly grin on his face as he tried to stand, only to collapse back into James arms.

With that he pulled the man into the building. The receptionist looked up from his newspaper hearing the door locks open.

“Mister Bond, good morning.” Bond looked down at his watch. It was almost one in the morning.

“Good morning, Gregory, if you could please help me with my friend?"

“Yes, sir.” The middle aged beta stood and moved around the desk and went to unlock the elevator. Q’s feet shuffled along with James’ confident steps. James had an arm wrapped around Q’s torso, and pulled Q’s arm over James’ shoulder. The young omega’s head swayed to and fro as they walked into the elevator. Bond turned the two of them so they could lean against the back wall as Gregory leaned in and pushed the button. “Anything else, sir?”

“Is Mister Trevelyan home?”

“No sir, haven’t seen him in three days.” The beta said as the doors started to close.

“Thank you Gregory.”

Bond pulled the sleeping man into his flat on the thirteenth floor. The flat was dark, but Bond knew where he was going. The building was actually an old warehouse that had been converted in the last few years. Four flats to a floor, one for each corner. The only interior walls were for the bathroom. The rest of the flat was a large open space with view of London on two sides. Shoji screens divided the area of James’ bed room from the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen with its build in cabinets and appliances was just beside the bathroom. The two rooms sharing a common wall for plumbing.

The alpha navigated Q through the dark flat to his bed. He let Q slip gently through his arms and down onto the bed. Q’s eyes opened partially and the silly smile returned again. James huffed out a laugh at the ridiculous young man and grabbed the hem of the hoodie. Pulling it over Q’s head. James quickly and efficiently divested Q of his shoes, sock, jeans, and glasses. Then he arranged the young man on the bed.

James stepped back and looked down at the sleeping omega. The man’s dark curls made an attractive halo for the boy against the white sheets. James thought to himself, any other night he wouldn’t hesitate to climb in beside a creature like this. A beautiful creature spread out across his bed. But maybe not this creature. James knew he was becoming addicted to Q’s true scent. The smell of oranges and honey, a scent he had started to dream about, but Q had wanted to be friends, just friends.

Lovers Bond could find anywhere, but friends, they were rare. He turned away from the bed and retrieved a change of clothes from the dresser. He crossed his flat and closed the door of the bathroom. The hot water made the room steamy within minutes, and he enjoyed the pleasure of relaxing and bathing in his own bathroom, his own domain. James walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweat pants toweling his hair dry when he saw a shape moving in his flat.

He immediately went on the defensive, lunging at the shape. His trained body and hands quickly subdued the person, who wasn’t even fighting back. Sudden, sickening realization hit James hard. He had his Quartermaster in a head lock and was choking the young man unconscious. He released the man quickly,  as Q coughed and bent forward to catch his breath.

“Fuck, Benjamin! Are you all right!? I’m sorry I didn’t think!”

“Yeah I’m just . . . damn you’re fast! I just wanted to go to the bathroom.” His voice sounded broken from the attack.

James helped Q to his feet and guided the man to the bathroom. The door closed and James waited in the kitchen mentally kicking himself. When the door opened, Q stumbled out and fell into the counter. James caught Q before he slipped to the concrete floor and guided him back to the bed. Just as James was helping Q to lie down, the young omega wrapped his arms around James’ neck and pulled the alpha down to the bed with him.

“You smell good,” Q’s words were slurred and raspy.

“I’ve been told.”

“Stay here, I want to snuggle.”

“What?”

“Snuggle, be my teddy bear.”

“What!? I could blackmail you for that comment.” James joked but Q was already snoring lightly. His arms still wrapped tight around James neck. The older man gave in, convincing himself it was only because Q wanted him there. James' own wishes and desires were not pushing him to lie beside Benjamin. The reason he was here, he told himself over and over again, was to protect the quartermaster. His scent and angelic face had nothing to do with it. At least that what he tried to tell himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Q woke confused and disoriented. His head was pounding. A heavy metal rock band was playing a set just behind his eyes. With every beat of his heart, he thought blood was just before pouring out his ears. He wanted to shave his tongue.

But where was he? With his eyes closed, he knew this wasn’t in his bed. It felt too good. It was a memory foam mattress with expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. He twisted, trying to bury his head deeper into the thick pillow. That’s when he felt it. The arm that was comfortably wrapped around the waist. Q tilted back and felt the broad chest behind him and the gentle slide of skin on skin as the person behind him took a deep breath.

Q pushed away quickly rushing across the bed desperate to find his glasses. “JAMES, JAMES WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The omega saw the golden tan blur with a black blob move quickly. The shape moved the blob around in front of itself, then dropped the blob into the whiteness of the bed.

“Bloody hell, Q don’t ever wake me like that again. I might shoot you next time.”

“James, where’re my glasses?!”

The alpha reached over and picked them up off the nightstand. “You’re really are blind, aren’t you?”

“Shut up. Where am I?” Q slipped his glasses on and looked around.

“London, Farringdon, my flat, my bed.”

Q’s eyebrows shot up into his fringe and his cheeks turning pink. James appreciated the blush across the young man’s face. He wondered how far down his body it would travel. Smirking, Bond could see that absolute confusion shifting into fear in the omega’s eyes.

“Don’t worry nothing happened. You were falling down drunk and I thought it would be best not to show up a MI6 in that state.”

Q closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands, groaning.

“Not so loud, please.”

James huffed a laugh and pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed the paracetamol and a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Walking back around the Shoji screen he handed both to Q.

“Drink all the water.” He said lying back down. Q followed his orders, drinking the water in long deep gulps. When he was done he looked around the room.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Why?”

“I need to leave.”

“They are being held for ransom until tomorrow morning. Lie down and go back to sleep. We’ll get up later and eat what ever meal its time for.”

“Bond.”

The alpha leaned up and pulled the young omega back down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling him to Bond’s chest.

“Bond, it’s a big bed. We don’t have to spoon to fit.”

“You thrash around in your sleep. You slapped me twice and kicked me in groin once last night. It’s safer for me to hold on to you.”

“Safer?”

“Well, safer for me.” Bond smiled as he dipped his face close to Q’s neck, his nose brushing up against the raven curls. The agent thought this wasn’t safe at all.

*****

“Quartermaster I am trying to identify the break down with the proper information regarding the car accident in Texas. Apparently the CIA was not aware that Lundgren had been operating in their backyard,” Tanner explained as Gareth Mallory reviewed the written report handed to him. Q and Bond sat in the wing chairs in front of the large desk, unimpressed with the explanation as to the major mistake of sending them to the arms dealer. “We were not informed that Zorin’s associate May Day had traveled to the United States prior to the accident. We now believe, the invitation for Reynolds to meet with Zorin was prearranged to make it easier for May Day to track Reynolds down and kill him.”

“Obviously,” Q said in a flat, dead pan voice. He sat seething with anger at the two men in front of him. “If you had allowed me to properly vet the information instead of rushing me off for a fake tattoo and bottle of omega cologne, I could have discovered the plot and not put a single member of MI6 in danger.”

“Yes, yes, Q. We should have listened to you.” M said shoving the report back at Tanner. “This was a first rate disaster of espionage. The CIA would be having a great laugh if they hadn’t been shown up for allowing an international terrorist in and out of the county after murdering their citizens.”

“So we agree, you need to listen to me when I speak.” Q said raising an eyebrow. M glared at the young man but turned his attention to Bond.

“So about the nuclear material?”

“I doubt they had any connection to it. That lead was nonexistent.” Bond said.

M nodded. “Okay back to work everyone.”

“What about Angela Carter?” Q asked as Bond stood and Tanner turned to leave.

“What about her?” M asked.

“What have you discovered about her attacker here in MI6?” Q held his seat refusing to leave till he had answers.

M looked up at Tanner, who fumbled with his tablet.

“Pierce found two of your cameras in the deep tunnels tampered with. He is now working on the theory that an assailant from outside made their way into the tunnels and attacked Carter.” Tanner said reading from the tablet.

“Someone from the outside?! Really, what about the other omegas? Same unknown outsider?” Q was finding it difficult to contain his anger.

“Pierce’s reports states that the three deaths are not connected and that it is mere coincidence that three omegas from MI6 were raped.” Tanner finished reading.

“Well at least he acknowledge it was rape and not omega frenzy.” Q said sarcastically.

M pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. “Tanner, have Pierce in my office in one hour. Q go check your cameras. See if they were tampered with. Have Eve supply me with the files on everyone in Pierce’s department. I want a new person in charge of this investigation by the end of the day. I am sorry Q. If we discover negligence on Pierce’s part, I will see him properly punished.”

“Right good it will do Angela. Is she still in a coma?”

“She is still in a medically induced coma but the doctors are hopeful she will be regaining consciousness in about a week.”

Q nodded and stood up. He left the room without saying anything to the alphas. He just wanted to be away from them and back in the seclusion of his lab.

*****

It was late, past midnight when James found Q hunched over the work bench in his office. The lights in the bull pen were dimmed and only a skeleton crew was working. Q had two cameras disassembled across the wide table top. He was studying the internet relays when James knocked on his office door.

“It’s been a long day. When was the last time you ate?” The alpha asked, speaking to the back of the omega.

Q twisted around and looked at the man. Q stood up straight and stretched his arms over his head, then he suddenly groaned, grabbing his right shoulder.

“Q?! What is it?!”

“My shoulder, I hurt it in the fight with Zorin. It’s not bad. Medical said a pulled or torn muscle. I’m not supposed to raise my hands over my head like that. I forgot. Did you say something about food?”

Bond laughed softly pulling the young man over to a chair. Moving behind his Quartermaster, James started massaging the neck and shoulders of the other man. Q moaned and closed his eyes.

“Oh, thank you. That feels good.”

Bond added more pressure when he found a knot.

“I asked, when did you eat last?”

“I don’t know. What time is it?”

“Zero one twenty.”

“Oh, I think breakfast with you.”

“Q, that was over nineteen hours ago. Damn it, do you need a keeper?” He felt man tense under his hands.

“Why? Because I’m omega?” Q whispered even though there was no one near enough to them to hear their conversation.

“No, because you are working yourself to death.”

Q stood up and moved back to the table. “Good thing I do. I found this.” Q held up a small grey chip, about a half a centimetre in diameter with a wire extended from it. “It caused the camera’s video to loop. The video would show the same view for half an hour maybe more before flipping back to live images.”

“So Pierce was right. It could have been someone from the outside?” James stepped forward to the table to look at the chip.

“No those cameras he said were tampered with were done after the attack. I checked them immediately after I found Angie. I put a new strip of shatter tape on them when I was done. The shatter tape was broken, but it was tampered with after I checked it. These two cameras were from the entrance to the hall and the stair case leading to where she was attacked. Inside MI6. Someone from MI6 disabled them and raped her. One of us.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

He sat watching his prey for about twenty minutes. The idiot omega didn’t even notice the predator in the corner, and didn’t realize his life would soon be taken. The alpha stood and walked across the pub and sat down on the stool behind the young man, lightly bumping his shoulder into the omega’s back as he did. The young man turned to see who had just jostled him and his drink.

“Oh, hello, fancy meeting you here.” The omega smiled at the alpha. The older man smiled back.

“Well, shite, I come here to meet new people and run into someone from work. How are you, Jeremy?” His voice deep and strong.

“Out on the prowl?” The omega gave a conspiratorial look at the man as he dipped his head forward.

“Just going to practice my pick-up lines.”

“What brought you here?” The omega turned away from his friends so he could talk to the alpha.

“Pierce from security recommended the place. Said some great looking omegas came here.” The hunter took a deep drink of his beer. Jeremy blushed slightly.

“I didn’t know you were looking?”

“I can appreciate beauty.” He smiled at the younger man.

The omega lifted an eyebrow and glanced around the room quickly. “It’s just I don’t like the idea of dating someone from work, you know, all the gossip and stuff. But . . .”

“It would be nice to date someone who understands the stress you're under for once.”

The young man nodded. “Would you like to join us? My friends and I are going to go paint the town tonight, a major pub crawl.”

“Maybe not tonight. I’ve got to give a report tomorrow, but I would like to have a drink with you later.”

“Okay. Let me give you my phone number. Call me and we'll set up a date.”

“Perfect.”

The alpha left the pub and headed back to his flat. With the phone number he could trace the location of the omega whenever he wanted with the software he had stolen from TSS. Not tonight, but soon he would be visiting the little whore. He would have fun making this little omega scream.

*****

Q had taken the information about the cameras to Tanner who took it immediately to M. That afternoon, Pierce found himself on a plane headed to the Indian Ocean to man a MI6 listening outpost on Diego Garcia. A young female beta, by the name of Holly Cartwright took over internal security and promised to work quickly to find the individual who was hunting MI6 omegas.

James had started to take up residency in Q branch. He would either sit in Q’s office when the man was in there working or commandeer a desk from a minion when Q was working ops. When Q’s attention wasn’t focused, the two men would joke back and forth, making the minions nervous as well as proud to see their fearless leader tease and make fun of a lethally trained dominant alpha. Some of the crew started using a new form of greeting, ‘Empower the Beta’, when they met for department meetings.

One afternoon, James stepped into Q’s office to see Kurt Anderson, head of Interrogations, hovering over the Quartermaster. James’ immediate reaction was to attack. Seeing the alpha male standing over Q’s shoulder shouting about it not being right, made Bond anxious. He had to forcibly hold himself back, examining the interaction between the two men.

“Q, they need to be bigger. More intimidating.”

“Cameras are not intimidating.”

“They are too. I can make people sweat just by making the camera follow them as they are pacing. I want scary cameras.” Anderson’s voice was getting louder.

“Kurt, I think the entire bull pen heard you that time.” Bond said from the door.

Q and Anderson looked up at Bond. Kurt scowled while Q smiled. Q lifted the schematic and studied it, then said, “I won’t increase the size of the actual cameras but I can give it a false housing. Make it look larger.”

“And black, it has to be black,” Anderson said looking away from Bond and back at the drawings.

“Okay, give us a week, no a week and a half. I have other two missions to prep for first.”

“Thanks, Q. You’re the best.” Anderson picked a file up off Q’s desk and stepped up to Bond, who was still blocking the door. The two alphas stared at each other for a moment, and then Anderson stepped to the side and moved around Bond. Q watched the whole exchanged and then shook his head.

“You alphas are so ridiculous.”

“He was in my territory.”

Q’s eyebrow lifted. “This is my territory and I am the boss here. Don’t forget it.” Q looked down at the schematic and started making notes in the margin.

Closing the door, Bond smirked and sat down in front of the desk.

“So what are we doing tomorrow night?”

Q looked up confused. “Tomorrow night?”

“Your birthday. Alec and I thought we could head to the pub and shoot darts.”

“Alec and you. It’s my birthday isn’t it? Shouldn't I get to choose?”

“Well?”

“Actually darts sounds great. After work?”

“Great! We’ll pick you up. If you enjoyed my driving just wait for Alec’s turn behind the wheel.”

Q groaned and went back to the plans for the cameras for interrogation.

“Q, there’s something else I would like to talk to you about. Just something I would like to offer you as a friend.”

The young man looked up, his brow knitted together.

“Yes?”

“Your next heat is in a month or two. If you need any help, I would be willing to be there for you.” Bond said calmly.

Every muscle in the young omega’s body just locked. His entire face deepened to a dark blush and his hands shook holding the paper.

“My heat?”

“Yes, if you would like someone to help you through it, I would be more than happy to be there. Just as a friend.”

“I . . . are you asking to bond with me?!” Q blurted out. Bond was now flustered.

“No, no, not at all. I just know omegas like to have someone there to help them with the needy part of heats. I was just offering.”

“Bond, I don’t need any one there,” Q said still shaking.

“Oh, you already have a friend who helps.”

“No, I’m a. . . I prefer to handle it alone. I’ve been doing so for a long time.”

“You know you don’t have too.”

Q finally looked away from the alpha, "Yes I know.”

“And as for bonding, I’ve never been inclined to bond when I’ve helped other omegas.”

“You’ve helped other omegas in their heats?” Q looked back at him.

“Yes, but I was never tempted to bond. I’m familiar with overwhelming need you omegas get.”

“I’m . . . Bond, I don’t need your help. I don’t need any alpha’s help. I will be fine. Thanks for the offer but I would like to never have this conversation again with you.” Q’s blush from embarrassment was turning into a red glow of anger. Bond could feel the hostility pouring off the young omega. He stood and nodded to his Quartermaster.

“Done, I won’t bring it up again. Sorry if I offended you.” Q did not answer him. James nodded again and turned to leave the room.

“Will you let me wear my cardigan to the pub tomorrow night?” Q asked the alpha’s back.

James froze, then smiling, he said, “You can wear whatever you like or nothing at all.”

*****

Q was at an absolute loss as to why Alec had insisted on this pub, until he walked in and saw a dozen women from the Information Desk having a hen party. The women were already enjoying themselves and after only two games of darts, Alec had included himself into their party. When the bride found out it was Q’s birthday, she insisted the Quartermaster and the two double O’s join them on their pub crawl. This is how they ended up in Farringdon at an after-hours club dancing with twelve women.

Alec and James moved around the small crowd of dancing women letting their hands slide across accommodating bodies, as they swayed and rubbed against uninhibited females, alpha, omega and beta. More than one ‘just friends’ kiss was shared between the double O’s and the bride. James occasionally slipped behind Q, and grabbed his hips to lean in and whisper in his ear some revelation he just had. Then he held the young man’s hips for a few beats of the music before moving on to the next lady. The music was loud and most of the women were beyond drunken half way through the evening. When Alec decided to have sex with one bridesmaid on the dance floor, Q announced it was time for everyone to go home. He and Bond arranged cabs for the women, while Alec promised to see the bridesmaid home in his car, leaving Q and James standing on the street at four in the morning.

“My flat is a couple of streets over. I have something I want to give you there.” Q gave James a skeptical look. “Don’t worry your virtue is safe.” Q frowned at that comment and put his hands in his pocket as he walked beside the alpha heading to the flat.

Once inside, James turned only the lights in the kitchen on, leaving most of the flat in darkness. “I wasn’t planning on the hen party tonight. That was all Alec. I just thought we'd play a couple of games of darts and then we would come back here and eat this.”

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a chocolate cake.

“Is that ganache?” Q’s eyes got big as he smiled broadly.

“Danielle said it was your favorite.”

“She was right.”

James set the cake down on the counter. He retrieved a knife from the drawer and pulled down two plates. When he turned back, Q had already stuck his finger into the cake and was licking the thick icing.

“Hey! Wait for me!"

He set everything down and plunged two fingers into the top of the cake. Q growled and went to slap the alpha’s hand. James laughed and instead of licking his fingers he smeared the cake and icing down the Q’s cheek and neck. The laughing young omega stuck his fingers back in the cake and tried to smear James with it, but the alpha grabbed Q’s hand. He pulled Q’s fingers to his lips and stuck the two them into his mouth. James’ tongue swirled around the digits, licking and sucking the chocolate off, as Q mock fought in his grasp

Then Q stopped laughing and watched as James licked and cleaned his fingers. The alpha looked up and saw the shocked expression on the omega’s face. Q’s eyes were smouldering as the pupils dilated. James slowly pulled Q’s fingers from his mouth, and then he leaned slowly in,  as his gaze locked on Q’s eyes. At the last moment he tipped his head and let his tongue slowly drag up Q’s neck. The young man gasped as the warm tongue caressed his skin, cleaning it of the chocolate. Q’s eyes slipped closed as he leaned his head back giving the alpha more access to his throat.

James' mouth travelled up Q cheek, and then he shifted and moved slowly across to kiss Q’s mouth. Q was trembling. The kiss was so hesitant, so questioning; James was afraid to move closer, to push, to ask for more. Then Q moaned and moved forward and kissed James back. His arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck. His body leant into James’.

Adrenaline spiked the alpha’s blood. He moved his hands around to grab Q’s arse, picking the smaller man up and lifting him. Q’s legs naturally wrapped around the alpha’s waist, as their kisses became demanding, and hungry. James’ tongue swept into Q’s mouth, chasing the taste of chocolate there. Q’s hands moved up to let James’ short hair bristle between his fingers. The alpha growled and squeezed the smaller man closer to his body.

He took two steps towards the bed, when he felt every muscle in the omega tense. Q pulled back and ducked his chin, moving his face away and avoiding the man’s demands for another kiss.

“Benjamin?!” James’ voice was dark and harsh.

“I can’t, please . . . James, please put me down . . . I can’t do this.” Q sounded so scared and small. The alpha didn’t want to let go. He wanted to hold and protect the frightened omega.

“Please put me down!” Q’s voice broke with emotion. James let the man slip through his hands as he saw Q’s eyes swimming with tears.

“Benjamin, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I just . . . let me comfort you please.”

“No, I need to get home.” Q wouldn’t look James in the face. “Please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lead you on.”

“You didn’t lead me on. We were there together, Benjamin. Just tell me what it is?” Q still wouldn’t look at him. “Benjamin, tell me his name?”

Q pulled back, looking up into Bond’s face. “Whose name?”

“The alpha that hurt you. The one that made you so scared.” James wanted the name of the person he was going to kill who hurt his Benjamin this badly.

A tear finally rolled down Q’s face.

“There’s no alpha, James. There never has been, and I promised myself there never will be.” James stepped back looking confused. “I need to leave now.”

James shook his head. “No, it’s too late. Just stay here. I’ll sleep on the sofa. You’re tired and I really don’t want you out there in this state.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, or I’m not. I just . . . please stay. I promise I won’t touch you but if you leave now, I can’t guarantee how I will react.” Q’s eyes looked up into the alpha’s face.

“James?”

“It will just be safer if you stay here tonight. Please.”

Q nodded his head and pulled further away from James. The blonde walked into the bedroom and opened the dresser drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Walking back to Q, he handed the clothes to the young man.

“Why don’t you go and take a shower and wash that icing off yourself. Here are some clothes to change into when you’re done.”

Q looked down at the clothes then back up to the agent. He slowly pulled them from the alpha’s hands, then took a step forward and leaned up. A quick light kiss to James’ cheek. So fast, the alpha had no time to react before Q turned away and rushed to the bathroom saying thank you.

James stepped around and into the kitchen. The ruined cake was still on the counter. He stared down at it for a moment, then picked it up and threw across the room. Hitting one of the windows, the cake crashed to the floor, torn and destroyed. Bond poured himself a scotch and moved to stand looking out of the window, when he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t turn around but watched Q’s reflection in the glass as he went and stood over the mess from the cake. He saw the young man lift his hand to wipe away a tear before Q turned and walked into the bedroom, turning off the lights, leaving James in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragements and positive comments.

Chapter Ten

Bond woke on his couch. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and the rays of light lifted above the city scape outside his windows. He laid there wondering what woke him so early. It had only been an hour or two since he fell asleep. Then he heard the door of his flat close softly. He shot up off the couch looking at the door. It wasn’t secure. Bond always made sure it was secure before he went to sleep.

Slipping the dead bolt, he moved silently through his flat. The bed was made. The clothes he had given Q to wear were folded on the duvet. He turned back and looked around. The cake he had thrown across the room was gone. The omega had cleaned it up while Bond slept. He slumped down on the bed, pulling one of the pillows to his chest. Q’s scent was there as well as the beta cologne but also Q’s true scent; the tangy scent of oranges and the warm rich scent of honey. Bond laid down and curled around the pillow.

*****

Late Sunday evening there was a loud banging on his door. Bond rolled his eyes, only Trevelyan would knock like that. Alec was the only person the reception desk would unlock the elevators for without announcing him.

James walked across the flat in his bare feet. He wore the same sweat pants Q wore the day before and no shirt. Unlocking the door, he didn’t open it, forcing the other alpha to let himself in. Alec burst in the flat laughing with a broad smile across his tan face.

“So did you have as great a weekend as I had?” the tall Russian asked. Bond turned and glared at his friend. “So you didn’t have any luck bedding the Quartermaster?”

“Fuck off.” Bond set up the coffee maker as Alec pulled out a bottle of vodka from the freezer. His green eyes noticed the empty bottle of scotch on the counter. Alec poured two glasses and handed one to James.

“What happened? He get called into work in the middle of your seduction?”

“I wasn’t trying to seduce the little twink.” Alec smirked and drank the vodka in one gulp.

“Really, that’s not what it looked like on the dance floor. You spent as much time with your hands on him as you did the rest of the women combined.” Alec poured himself another drink. “That was a great time. Tara is a lot of fun. The three of us should go out sometime.”

“Tara? From Info?”

“Yeah, you can’t believe how limber that little omega is. I’ve been wanting to test those waters for a while now.”

James looked back and forth between the vodka Alec poured him and the coffee he was making. He opted for the alcohol.

“Come on James, forget the little beta. Tara’s got a friend. Another omega.”

“I think I’m swearing off omegas for a while.”

*****

Monday morning Bond walked into Q Branch and looked around. The minions were busy and Danielle moved between stations checking on everyone’s progress. Bond looked over a Q’s office. The door was closed and window opaque. James nodded to himself. He had planned on what he was going to say to the little techno geek. This, whatever it was growing between them, was not going to end, not like this. He grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. It was locked. Confused, James knocked on the door.

“He’s not here.” Danielle said walking up behind the alpha. “He’s helping Cartwright in security for the next day or two.”

“Where?”

“I’ve been given specific instructions to not tell anyone, especially you.”

“Me?” James pointed to himself.

“Yes, fearless leader said it would be on pain of death if I divulged he was down in the media rooms going through CCTV logs.” She smiled at the agent. James leaned forward and kissed the woman lightly on the cheek.

“Thank you for not telling me a thing.” He returned her smile.

*****

Q stood up and stretched. He had been sitting looking through hours of CCTV logs for glimpses of the murdered omegas, Shafer and Bernard. Now there was a new omega to follow, Jeremy Tate from Linguistics. Raped and murdered in his flat. Q was running facial recognition software to see if the same person appeared anywhere with all three victims a week before their deaths. It was tedious work that took time and patience. Two things Q did not believe he had any more of.

He worried what the repercussions were going to be with Bond. Would the agent become petty and tell Tanner and M that Q was an omega? Granted it wasn’t unheard of for an omega executive to be working at MI6 but an executive that had lied repeatedly on governmental forms would not be tolerated. He wondered if Bond would try to blackmail him, and force him to submit to the alpha’s will and become his play toy. He also wondered what would have happened if he just gave in and let James take him to bed.

Q spent the weekend remembering how wonderful James tasted when they kissed. How the man made Q’s blood spike, causing reason flee from him, and remembering the image of those arctic blue eyes gazing at him. Again just one slip and Q almost abandoned a promise he made to himself years ago. No alphas.

The Quartermaster picked up his mug and frowned as he looked down at the cool tea. He decided would step out for just a moment and get a fresh cup then be able to hit the monumental task in front of him with renew vigor. He opened the door, allowing the light from the hallway to flood into the dark room. For a moment he was blinded when he stepped out. Right into James Bond's chest.

Q blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Looking up he saw the razor sharp blue eyes of the agent staring down at him.

“James?!”

“Q. Are you trying to avoid me?”

“No,” Q blinked some more pulling his eyes away and down to the floor. “I’m very busy. Holly Cartwright asked for my assistances. Wait! How did you find me?”

“I’m a spy, Q. I'm meant to find things out.”

Q looked up again into Bond’s face, then up and down the hall to see if anyone was watching their conversation.

“Well, okay, you found me. Good job. I still need to get to work. Good bye.”

James reached up and grabbed Q’s arm holding him in place as he tried to step around the tall man. “No, we need to talk.”

Q steeled himself, here it came the ultimatum, ‘ _Do as I say or else.’_

“I want to try and understand what happened Q. I’m sorry if I misinterpreted what was happening, but I don’t think I did. I believe you wanted me as much as I wanted you. Then something happened. I want to know what so we can move passed it.”

“There’s nothing to move passed Bond.”

“'James', you were calling me James just now.” His voice deep and warm, causing Q to blush slightly.

“James, I . . . I have issues with alphas and I don’t feel like the hallways of MI6 are the appropriate place to discuss such things.”

“Alright, where? Your flat, my flat, the palace, where do you want to discuss it? Tell me and I’ll take you there.”

Q tried to hold on to his resolve.

“When I’m done here, we can go and get some tea and talk about it. But away from here.”

“I’ll be back to get you tonight after six.”

“No, I’ll meet you somewhere.”

“Six, Q. You’re not running away from me.” James squeezed Q’s arm under his grip and turned to leave. Q stepped back into the darkness of the viewing room. The images flashed in front of him, but his attention was on the man in the hallway.

Then a screen on the computer started flashing a notification of a match for the facial recognition of a member of MI6 in the vicinity of one of the victims. Q jolted out of memories and into the present. He tapped the key board and the face and record of one Alec Trevelyan appeared. The double O had been flagged as having been seen with both, Shafer and Tate, before their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like give a lot of tags because I feel like they spoil the reveals. But on the other hand they are good warnings to difficult subject matters coming up. Basically know and respect your triggers. There will be mention of domestic violence, child abuse, and Q's sexual experience.  
> Yes Q has some major issues, but hopefully James' patience and understanding will get them through.

Chapter Eleven

Stepping into the Q Branch bull pen at five to six, Bond knew immediately that Q had disobeyed him. His temper was beginning to burn. Kurt Anderson was talking to Danielle, who was shaking her head. The door to Q's office was closed and the windows were clear, but the office was dark.

"Our boy's not here Bond," Anderson said as he walked up to the alpha. Bond's temper flared brighter. Q was not their boy. Q belonged to Bond, and only Bond, the alpha's mind roared. The double O glared at the other alpha. "He promised my cameras today and they are still not ready. He's working with the new head of internal security."

"Yes I heard. Holly Cartwright."

"Yeah, you heard, my linguist Jeremy Tate was murdered." James had not heard. "Just like the other four omegas."

"Four?"

"Tate, Shafer, Carter, and Bernard."

"Carter's not dead."

"Oh, I didn't know. Good then." Anderson nodded and turned to leave.

Bond walked over to Danielle, who just shook her head.

"Don't even ask, Bond. This time I really don't know where he is. He was with Cartwright earlier, but they both have disappeared. Besides, I just got a memo from Tanner to equip you for a new mission. You'll need to go to see M. I think it has something to do with Lundgren."

Bond gritted his teeth and turned to leave.

"Bond, don't give up. He's been happier since you started hanging around." Danielle said to the man's back. James paused for a moment, then left the bull pen.

Eve Moneypenny was busy typing when Bond entered the executive offices. She looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"You are like a shark that smells blood in the water. You just home in when there is a dangerous mission, don't you?"

"I believe M will be requesting me."

"He asked me to notify you in ten minutes. Why don't you just sit out here and keep me company, while he finishes up with Q and Cartwright?"

Bond's head snapped up and looked straight at the door leading into M's office.

"Q's in there?"

"Yeah, has been for the last hour."

James took a step toward the door, then turned as sat on the couch to wait. Brushing at the creases in his trousers, his mind tried to sort out reasons for Q's presence in M's office. The door opened and Holly Cartwright stepped out. She was of average height  with black hair, a pale face, watery grey eyes and dark red lipsticks. She sported a wedge style hair cut, and the ends curled seductively around her chin. She paused and looked down at the double O sitting on the couch.

"You’re James Bond aren't you?"

James stood and offered his hand to the woman. "At your service."

Only the corner of her mouth curled up to smile as her eyes flashed. She would be horrible at poker, James thought, believing he was able to read her mind.

"Very nice to finally meet the legend."

"Hardly a legend, more like a remarkable hero." He smiled at her. She huffed out a laugh, then turned to Eve.

"We’re done for the time being. I need to have time available to speak to him in two days. Please block me out at least an hour and half. Thank you." She pulled her hand out of James' grip. Q stepped out of M's office just as he saw James and Holly let go of each other. Q's face flushed pink when he saw them, but then turned away.

"Eve, I was sent to tell you to notify 007, but I see he is already here. Come on, Bond, Queen and country needs you again."

Q turned and the agent followed the man into M's office and the door clicked closed behind them.

"Ah good, 007, we have recent confirmed information that Lundgren is plotting an assassination plot in Singapore. The target is going to be a pro-Western Chinese official, Cheung Hui. He is the chairman of international trade unions and is working to ease the interest debt of several Western countries, including the US and Great Britain."

"Lundgren is sending this assassin to do the job. He is Maxwell Gunter of German extraction. The attempt will be in Singapore in the next seventy-two hours." M continued.

"If you know there is going to be an assassination why not just tell the mark to not be there?"

"Members in the upper political bureau in China are orchestrating this assassination. We want it stopped but we also want to know who is involved. We need the assassin brought in alive. Then Anderson can spend a little time with man and extract all the information we can get on Lundgren and the members of a possible Chinese coup. You will leave for Singapore in the morning. Here is the dossier you need to familiarize yourself with it. Q Branch will supply you with your tech. The armoury is supplying you with a .338 Lapua Magnum. L115 A3."

"I thought you wanted the assassin brought in?"

"We do, but if you have no other options, eliminate the threat and keep Cheung alive." Bond nodded. "Dismissed, both of you."

Q led Bond out of the office and out of the executive section of MI6. As he headed to the lifts. Bond grabbed his upper arm and pulled the young man to the stairs. The heavy metal door closed behind them, leaving them alone on the stairwell. Pinning the smaller omega to the wall, James leaned in and started to smell Q closely. There were no foreign scents on the man's body, just the flat stale smell of beta cologne, then just barely there, the scent of oranges.

Q struggled and cursed as the stronger man held him tight to the concrete wall.

"Let me go this instant if you know what's good for you, you fucking alpha bastard!" Q gritted out through clenched teeth. Bond softened his restraints but refused to back away from the man.

"You didn't wait for me." James whispered in Q's ear. The younger man pushed back against the hold.

"No alphas tells me what to do!"

"If I wasn't an alpha, tell me truthfully, what would have happened the other night? Would you still have stopped? Would you still have pushed me away?"

Q stilled in his grip and looked in James' intense blue eyes. He could feel his heart racing and his breath shortening. Pulling in a deep breath through his nostrils, Q answered him.

"No." Q realized he really wouldn't have. James was a friend who would be perfect as a lover, but James was still an alpha.

The answer made the alpha tingle all over his body. Blood started to surge to his groin. "Do you want me? Not the alpha but me?"

"But you are an alpha, just like I'm a pathetic, worthless omega." Q whispered.

"No Q, you are not worthless. Answer me. Do you want me?"

Q started shaking, "Yes, but I can never be with you."

"Because you hate alphas?"

"Alphas and omegas. I hate what being an omega makes me. It turns me into, weak, needy, helpless. I hate being an omega." Q's voice broke. His whole body trembled under the alpha's hold.

"No, don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because you are not weak. I've never seen you weak or needy or helpless.” A tear ran down Q's face and James leaned in and kissed it softly away. "Come home with me."

"The mission."

"I leave in fifteen hours. That's a life time. We'll grab what I need and go back to my flat and talk this through. Just the two of us. No distractions. I want to know how we will get passed this. And we will together, Benjamin."

Q took a deep breath again. Here and now he was trapped by this alpha, but Q knew to bide his time. This was a conversation he never wanted to have. But if James was going to force the issue with him, he would think his way out of it. He could play submissive till he got his chance to run.

"I'm sure Danielle has the travel documents ready and your Walther. The armoury will be bringing the rifle to Q Branch. Let's go."

James wrapped his arms around the young man in front of him. Q's body seemed even smaller and weaker than before. James leaned downed and lightly kissed Q's forehead as Q collapsed further into Bond's body, nuzzling his face into the alpha's neck. Breathing deeply the alpha's scent, suddenly Q didn’t feel like fighting anymore.

Within an hour and a half, James and Q had gathered all the tech he would need for his assignment. The military grade sniper rifle was cleverly hidden in a golf bag with the clubs. The travel documents and dossier were secured in his briefcase. As soon as they sat down in the car, James reached over and took Q’s right hand. The omega looked up into James’ smiling face. Then he heard the ratcheting sound of the handcuffs closing around his wrist.

“What the bloody hell is this?!” Q shouted.

“Insurance you won’t sneak away. And don’t tell me you weren’t thinking about it. It’s what I would do if I was in your place.”

Bond drove one handed through the streets of London to his building. As they stepped into the lobby of his building, Gregory stood up from the reception desk and handed a large paper sack to Bond. He smiled at the two men and opened the lift for them. The sight of the handcuffs didn’t ruffle the older man at all.

As soon as the door to the flat was closed, Q started pulling on the cuffs and shouting. “GET THESE FUCKING THINGS OFF ME NOW, BOND!!!”

“Q, quit pulling or you’ll hurt your wrist.” Q stilled, yet his face was red and he was panting hard.

“Damn it, Bond! If you don’t get these off me now I’ll see you spend the rest of your career in Antarctica!” Q’s voice was deep and threatening.

“I will take them off once you tell me the truth. Who made you hate alphas?” Then something clicked in James’ mind. “The rapes. The omegas who have been raped. Oh, God no Q tell me you weren’t raped too.”

“NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I’M A VIRGIN! NOW TAKE THESE OFF ME!”

James stood perfectly still, watching Q’s emotions move from lethal hatred to embarrassment to sadness and resignation. He lifted his left hand and unlocked the handcuffs. Q’s hand fell lifeless to his side. Q was shaking, and his expression was one of complete surrender.

“Go ahead now, make fun of me.” Q whispered. His vision began to swim with tears. “The stupid little omega, who’s too fucking pathetic and afraid to even get laid.”

“I would never make fun of you about that, Benjamin.” James gently took Q’s hand and pulled the weak and shaky man to the couch. “Just talk to me. Tell me.”

“The first alpha I ever knew was my father. He was an abusive bastard. I was happy when he died. My mum was a small omega like me. He enjoyed beating the shite out of her after a night at the pub. People didn’t believe in matrimonial rape back then but that what it was. I was forced to watch. He thought it was fun to force heats on her and then leave her to suffer alone. My first memories of hearing her scream while he was beating her up was when I was three.” Q paused as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He balled himself up tight to hide from the memories. “When I presented as an omega, he started slapping me around too. When I was ten, he broke my arm. Mum took me to A&E to get it set. The alpha doctor there knew what was going on, and insisted Mum call the police. She grabbed me and ran. When my dad got home that night, he smelled the alpha doctor on us and beating her to death. He killed her in front of me.”

Bond’s instincts were raging at him to protect the omega.

“You said he’s dead.”

“Yeah, he kept yelling I was just like her and he was going to kill me too. I held him off me with a kitchen knife. The doctor had called the police and filed a report. Family services came by to do a welfare check and found us. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to run that fucking knife down his throat.” Q’s voice was getting weaker. “All I could do was testify against him at the trial. He was convicted of manslaughter instead of murder because he claimed Mum was in the throes of omega hysteria. That he was just trying to defend himself. He was twice her size but the fucking jury believed him. He was murdered in prison. I told myself I would never be with an alpha. I would never let any of them do to me what he did to my Mum.”

“Q, you were just a little boy back then. You couldn’t save her. And things have changed now. Changed for the better. Alphas forcing heats on omegas . . . even their mates . . . is against the law.”

“Really, when was the last time you heard of an alpha being prosecuted for force bonding?” Q spit out at the agent. “I have a genius IQ, but every four months I become some kind of disgusting animal that has to throw itself at any alpha cock it sees. How do you think that makes me feel? That every four months, I’m no longer a rational human being but some sex crazed monster for you alphas to use and control afterwards. I’m fucking worthless. Less than human.” His voice broke and he started to shake harder.

James wanted to wrap the young man in his arms and convince him that he was not. “Q, please don’t say things like that.”

“Why are you telling me everything will be rosy and I shouldn’t hate my omega self?” Tears were beginning to slide down Q’s face.

“I refuse to let you hate any part of yourself.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you and I won’t let you hate any part of the person I love.” Q froze, staring at the man. “I care about you very deeply Benjamin, and not because you’re an omega. You’re funny and intelligent and interesting to be around. You keep up with me in conversations and sometimes keep me guessing. That is so rare and wonderful. And you are one of the most beautiful people I know, Benjamin. I want you for all those reasons. Not because you’re an omega, but because of who you are in spite of being one.” James’ hand reached up and gently wiped the tears from Q’s cheeks.

“James, I don’t know how to love.”

The older man smiled at him. “You told me once that you enjoyed being around me. I made you happy.” Q nodded. “And you like to joke with me and talk to me about things other than work.” Q nodded again as James picked up the man’s hand in his. “I believe you enjoyed kissing me. You said you would have gone farther the other night if I was a beta.”

“I would have done.” Q whispered.

“Then you may not be in love with me, but we are on our way to being more than friends. Do you want to try?”

“But you’re still an alpha.”

“Forget about alpha and omega and let us be James and Benjamin.”

Q sat staring at the man sitting in front of him. The soft warm skin, the dark tan and the shattering blue eyes. Could he move on? Could he forget? Was it safe?

“James?”

“Yes?”

“Would you kiss me again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut.

Chapter Twelve

The take away sat cold in the brown paper sack on the table, all but forgotten by the two men. After an hour of letting the young omega explore the alpha with kisses and touches. With cautious movements and patience. James let Q pull him to his feet and lead him to the bedroom. Q lay naked on James’ bed, watching as the older man slowly moved over his body. James’ lips and fingers gently caressed every inch of Q’s flesh, cherishing it, worshiping it,  and desiring every part of him, even the soles of his feet. James placed open mouthed kisses to the arches of Q’s feet, causing the young man to moan and twist on the sheets.

James placed gentle nips over Q’s hips and down to the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. The musk of Q’s groin was becoming intoxicating to the alpha, but James held himself back.

“Will you trust me Benjamin?” James whispered into the soft skin near Q’s weeping cock.

“Yes, yes, oh James, I’m falling!”

“Shhh, I’m here. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.” His breath warmed over the Q’s length as James moved his face to gentle rub it against Q’s groin. The younger man sat up, groaning loudly. James’ tongue took a long languid lick up Q’s cock, sucking the pre-cum from the head and then his tongue teased at the slit. Q collapsed back to the bed, shivering.

“James please, please!” The young man wasn’t even sure what he was begging for.

“Are you ready?” James voice was soft and reassuring.

“Yes.”

Bond rolled onto his back and pulled the young man to lie on top of him, Q’s legs straddling James’ hips. He pulled Q’s face down to his and let his lips kiss as his tongue explored Q’s mouth. Q tasted his own musk for the first time off James’ tongue and he moaned as his own tongue pushed forward, demanding more.

Carefully, James reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, while he kept Q’s attention fixed on his kisses. Slowly he let his hand move down over the globe of Q’s arse. Moving with deliberate touches so Q would know exactly where his hands were, he let his finger circle the puckered opening a few times, until he felt the tension leave Q’s frame. Then he slowly pressed one finger in.

Q froze for a moment, pulling back and looking down into James’ face. Then the young omega smiled and leaned down to kiss the man some more as James slowly pushed the finger in. He was gentle and considerate. Not pushing too hard, not demanding too much. By the time the second finger was in Q, the omega was panting and rocking slowly back and forth on the fingers, enjoying the sensation and control James was giving him.

He leaned over, nipping and biting at the alpha’s jaw, and whispered, “Now let me feel you fill me.”

James growled. He reached over and grabbed a condom packet, handing it to Q. “Put it on me.” His voice ragged with lust. Q sat up but then cocked his head to the side when he realized Bond was not going to remove his fingers and that the young omega was going to stay impaled on them while he prepared the alpha’s thick, weeping cock.

James started to scissor his fingers and Q moaned louder. Forgetting about the condom, Q started pushing up and down on the fingers, taking his pleasure as James watched him. Then the older man twisted his fingers and curled them forward. The longer finger passing right over the bundle of nerves.

Q’s body arched as if hit by electricity and he screamed in pleasure. Losing his muscle control, Q fell forward to be caught by James’ free hand.

“What the bloody hell?”

“Just wait till I’m inside you hitting that every time.” James whispered darkly into Q’s ear.

Q struggled to right himself, and quickly tore open the packet and slid the latex down the alpha’s shaft. Q finally took a good look at what was about to be pushed into his body. The alpha's cock was always larger than an omega’s or even a beta's, but James’ was more so. It was a hard metal rod under a velvet skin. The young man started to panic. His breathing became rapid and he shook with fear.

“I know, but don’t worry. We’ll go slowly and it will fit.” James smiled, reading Q’s thoughts. The alpha poured lube over the covered shaft as Q’s hands moved slowly up and down it. Bond took in a deep nasally breath to hold off the sensation. He had to wait. He had to make this good for Q.

He tossed the bottle of lube off the bed and lifted Q’s hips. Lining himself up to Q’s flexing hole, James gently lifted his hips as he slowly let Q lower himself down. Q caught his lower lip between his teeth, when he felt the blunt end of James’ cock nudging at him. Then the stretch, then a definite pop.

Q panicked. He tried to lift off, but James held him still.

“It’s okay. That’s normal, Benjamin. Just relax your muscles and bear down like you’re trying to push me out.” Q nodded and let another few centimeters of James slide in. Then some more. The pain was mild compared to the sensation of pleasure and completeness. He tried to go faster but James held on to his hips and prevented it. By the time he was resting on James’ lap, both men were drenched in sweat and panting hard. Q leaned forward and kissed the man lying underneath him, and James' arms wrapping around the man above him.

James moved slowly, letting his hips rock gently and carefully. Q’s body accepting the intrusion and spread wide for the alpha. Q squeezed his eyes shut and started to concentrate on finding the one position that would allow James to hit him just right. When he was at just the right angle, Q arched his back and lifted his face shouting to the ceiling. His body took away his reason and started pushing back hard on the alpha inside him.

James’ hands moved slowly up the omega’s body feeling as the muscles in his torso stretch and move to increase the power. Q was mumbling incoherently now and James watched the young man chased after his first orgasm. James took in the exquisite beauty of the omega, his marble white skin, and raven curls, the bounce of this own hard length between them and his red lips darkening as his face was blushed pink. Under Q’s glorious tangle of hair, his brow creased. Every thought the omega had was concentrating on the sensations his body was finally experiencing.

James took Q’s cock in hand and let the man’s own movements stroke the member there. Q’s climax was breathtakingly beautiful. He shattered into a million pieces over James’ body. His warm essence covered James’ hand as he felt the constriction of Q around him. James’ own orgasm was strong and powerful, washing his vision into white as he felt his body being milked and pulled along by Q’s.

The young man collapsed into James arms, weak and panting. He turned his head and kissed James’ cheek, the taste of salt tears covered his lips.

“James? Is something wrong?” Q whispered.

“No. it couldn’t be more right. I've never seen anything more beautiful than you at that one moment before your plummet.” James' arms wrapped tightly around the omega. “You are so remarkable Benjamin, so perfect. Thank you.”

Q laughed softly. “I think I should be thanking you.” James twisted Q in his arms, rolling the two them over and pinning Q underneath him.

“This is just the start right?”

“I sincerely hope so. I hope you can keep up old man.” Q smiled brightly. James growled and kissed the boy deeply.

*****

Q’s dreams could be a sanctuary of logic or a torture chamber of memories. That’s how this one started. His brute of a father was yelling, and his mother screaming. Q was a small boy hiding in the corner of the room. Waiting for the monster to find him and hurt him. Shivering and scared. But then he heard someone call his name. A warm soft voice, with just enough roughness to it to be intriguing. The dream Q looks up, but it’s not the police officer this time. Not the normal man who comes and pulls him away before his father can hurt him. No, this time it’s James. His James, with his beautiful blue eyes that smile at him. The man picks up the little boy and pulls him to his chest, keeping him safe and protecting him from the monster called his father. Q feels warm and happy and knows he will always be safe here in James’ arms.

Q sighs, as the warmth passes over his body and through his limbs. He feels light and gentle kisses across his lips and down his neck. Q wakes slowly to see James moving down his torso, to Q’s half hard length. James looks up quickly to see if Q’s awake. Then he smirks and takes Q into his mouth. There in the predawn light, in James’ big bed, the trained assassin brings Q to the edge of the abyss over and over again, until the young man is pleading for release. Then James swallows Q’s length down. The young omega felt the contractions around the head of his cock and his entire body jerked violently at his release, pouring himself into James.

It takes Q several minutes to regain his ability to think, and his muscles quivering occasionally with aftershocks. “What about you?” Q asked James. The agent smiled at him, then wiped his cum off his hand and on to the sheets.

“I need to get ready. I’ll be on the flight in three hours.” Q nodded. “Let me get a shower first, then I’ll pack while you get ready for work.”

“Danielle will be beside herself when I show up in the same clothes I wore yesterday. She’s been telling me for weeks now to have you in my office.”

James smiled at him. “Remind me to get her something very expensive in Singapore.”

“She’s been embarrassing the shite out of me, damn you.” Q smiled back.

James rolled out of bed, leaned down and kissed the man’s forehead. He moved with smooth grace across the room, as Q stretched out on the vast bed. Humming lightly to himself, he remembers the night. Remembers the care and control James had given him. He closes his eyes smiles.

*****

James had just finished shaving and was splashing aftershave on when Q stepped into the bathroom.

“Are you going to drop me off at Vauxhall before you go to Heathrow?”

“Yes, I want to leave my car in the secure car park there.” James reached out and grabbed Q’s waist pulling him closer. “I don’t want to leave. Can you cancel this mission for me? Tell M it’s as cocked up as the last one?”

“I wish I could. But the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back.” Q leaned in and kissed the agent. The young man nuzzled into Bond’s throat, enjoying the alpha scent he found there. He never thought he would enjoy smelling the aroma of an alpha, but James’ scent actually made his mouth water.

“Q, while I’m gone, will you stay here?”

“Why?”

“Because this place is more secure than your flat. I would feel better knowing that you were safe at night. Please?”

“James, my place is fine. Besides, I’ll be spending most of my time talking to you on the comm links.” James smiled and returned the kiss.

“Then when you do leave, have Alec escort you home.” Q tensed. James could feel Q sway slightly and push back. “What’s wrong? Did Alec say something to you?”

“No, ah, did you mention to him I’m an omega?”

“It was your secret. You don’t want people to know so I haven’t told anyone.” Q nodded. “You’re worried about the serial killer aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Q tried to cover.

“Don’t worry, when I’m not here to be your guardian angel, Alec will be.” James pulled Q back into his arms, kissing the young man’s neck and moving down his shoulder. The faded tattoo from Amsterdam was still visible on Q’s skin. Suddenly, James wanted it to be real. He wanted it to be a real bond mark. His mark. He held Q closer. This was a conversation they would have to have soon.

Q was considering a different conversation he was going to have to have with Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. Your remarks are encouraging me. And as for the plot, I do like making it layered. Just wait about the rapist.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Q sat quietly in M’s office as Cartwright went over the information they had gathered on Alec Trevelyan and dead omegas. Q was feeling sick to his stomach and just wanted to run from the room.

“You just have visual of him with two of the victims?”

“Yes sir, Shafer two days before his death and Tate the day of his death.” Q said softly.

“Proximity to Vauxhall.”

“With Shafer it was near Covent Gardens. Shafer appeared to be shopping. Trevelyan was just walking, no shopping bags, no one accompanying him. With Tate it was at a restaurant near the Old Vic, a Cuban restaurant. Tate was meeting friends in the bar, Trevelyan was eating alone.” Cartwright explained.

M pick up another file and read through a sheet of paper. Then reviewed the photos again. “Any proof he was following these two men?”

“Well, sir, the CCTV did not find any proof he was observing them, but the close proximity to two different victims within twenty-four hours of their deaths is suspicious. We are looking into Trevelyan’s preferred method of killing.” Cartwright continued.

“It’s with a knife.” M said putting the file down. “But his last psych eval stipulates he is not showing any animosity to any specific ethnic, religious, or gender group. I think we can all agree that double ‘O’s are specifically dangerous and lethal boarding on sociopath, but I just can’t see one of them going serial killer. Mass murderer yes, killing dozens at one moment, but not the ritualistic murders we are seeing here.”

Q twisted uncomfortably. He had chosen to give his virginity to a man who according to his boss was a ticking bomb ready to explode and take everyone with him. His palms began to sweat.

“I disagree sir,” Cartwright interrupted. “Trevelyan has some deep seated issues about omegas. His mother, an omega, left his father just before their deaths. Her leaving triggered his father to murder her then commit suicide. He could very easily be harboring deep unresolved hatred for omegas because of that.”

Q thought back on his personal history. The monster who was his father. The fact that his father killed his mother and caused Q to end up hating his own gender because of it. Was he and Alec that much alike? Q mentally shook his head, he hated his gender, not omegas. He would not, could not hurt another omega, just because of genetics.

“Q?” M turned to the young man pulling Q out of his thoughts. “I was told through the grapevine that you, Bond and Trevelyan were out partying with several women last Friday night. Is that true?”

“Yes sir, we went on a pub crawl with them and ended up at an afterhours club dancing.”

“Did you perceive any hostility or animosity from Trevelyan towards the omegas?”

“No sir.” Q answered honestly. He chose to omit the fact that Alec had gone home that night with Tara from the Information Desk.

“Any other suspects at this time?” M asked.

“We are following other leads, but Trevelyan is our prime suspect at this time.” Cartwright answered. “Angela Carter will be regaining consciousness in a few days according to her doctors. I will be able to interview her then.”

“Very well done, keep digging. Remember none of this information is to leave the office. No one is to know about the connection between the murders.”

“Sir, I was informed that Bond was present when you first discussed this with Pierce and the Quartermaster. Can we trust him? I mean he is Trevelyan’s best friend.”

M looked over at Q. “Sir, I believe he will not mention the murders with anyone. Besides he is unaware of the last one, Tate. We have told no one of the connection. Also, no one has told him anything about the findings of the CCTV search. He is safe.” Q said.

“Very good. Continue with your investigation. I need to be able to present something to the PM by tomorrow to keep MI5 out of here.” He closed the files and handed them back to Cartwright. “Q go to your office and get some rest. Bond will be landing in Singapore at twenty hundred hours. Your first comm link with him is set at twenty-one hundred. I need you on your toes. And don’t let anything about this investigation slip.”

“Yes sir.” Q nodded as he stood to leave.

*****

“Good morning 007 and how is everything in exotic Singapore?”

“Q shut the fuck up. It’s six am here and I’m going right to sleep.” The groggy agent hissed back.

“Language 007, language.” Q smirked

“Is anyone else listening in?”

“No, I have you on a private link right now. It’s late here and most of the minions have gone home.” Q explained as he leaned back in the chair in his office, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

“You’re alone? Are you in your office?” James’ tone changed. A deep seductive edge came to it.

Q smiled as his fingers found the button to make his windows opaque. “And what if I am?”

“Then I can tell you all the filthy things I thought of about you while I sat on a plane for ten hours flying here. I can tell you how I want to push you up against the door of your office and fuck you so hard, everyone of your minions will here you screaming with pleasure.” Q licked his lips. “Or I can tell you how I’m going to put you on your hands and knees and lave my tongue all over your arse till you beg me take you.”

“Oh fuck James,” Q groaned and he felt his trousers getting tight. “How quickly can you finish up this mission?”

“Are we becoming wanton?” His laughter was dark and lustful. “Are you going to be waiting for me in my flat when I get back? Naked and spread out ready for me?”

“If this is how you talk at six in the morning, I don’t think I want to see you after tea.” Both men laughed.

“Seriously Q, you are staying at my flat right?”

“No James, I told you I would be safe at mine. Besides with the time shift, I’ll more than likely just be kipped here in my office till the op is over.” Bond made no sound, but Q could hear his deep breathing over the link. “James I’m fine. I’m not some helpless omega.”

“No you’re my fantastic beta smelling lover that gives me a hard on by just thinking about you. I’m calling Alec to keep an eye on you.”

“NO!” Q shouted leaning forward quickly in the chair. “I mean, no, don’t notify anyone. I don’t want anyone to know we are seeing each other.”

“You don’t think R doesn’t know by now.”

“She won’t gossip. And we both know Alec lives to embarrass you and by extension me. I just want to keep it our secret for a little longer, please.”

“I’ll try, but no guarantees what I’ll do when I see you for the first time. I might just attack you right there in bull pen in front of all the minions.”

Q smiled. “That I’m afraid will destroy any discipline I have over them.”

“Good, out, next comm link is in five hours. Get some rest Benjamin.”

“You too, James. Out.”

*****

Intel reports had the assassination attempt to be at the Tanjong golf course at the Sentosa Country Club in two days. Bond was wanting to come back to this course at a later date, when he could enjoy the course instead of paying more attention to sightlines and possible sniper nests than his game. As it was, be was two below par as he paused after the ninth hole to get a tall iced lemonade from the small refreshment kiosk on the course. The pretty beta woman in beige shorts and a pale peach polo smiled at him as she handed him his drink.

Bond stood in the shade of trees and looked around. This was the first place he had seen on the course that would grant a clear line of sight to the golf players without putting the shooter in a tree. A better place than anywhere else on the course he had seen for assassination to take place. He sipped slowly and looked at the horizon. The roof of the club house could be seen up on the hill several hundred yards away. A greens shed was also maybe hundred yards to the right. Yes, this would be perfect.

“Q. Are you listening?” James said softly holding the lemonade glass up to his lips.

“Yes 007, I’m here in the bull pen with my late night shift.” James smiled, proud of the fact that his lover could subtly let him know to guard what he said. “How may we help you?”

“Satellite recon on the ninth hole of Tanjong. Number of suitable nests with in two hundred fifty yards.” He took another sip of lemonade. Listening he could hear the tapping of Q’s elegant fingers across the key boards.

“I presume you are not interested in trees.”

“Too difficult to escape from quickly.”

“Well, then three locations. Greens shed to the northwest one hundred and twelve yards, a grassy hill top, to the south by southeast one hundred and fifty-five yards, the roof of the main club house one hundred ninety-eight yards.” James smiled.

“Very well done. Missed the one to the southeast. Tomorrow, Cheung will be teeing off at ten-thirty local time. I will need your eyes on this spot specifically as well as the whole course. It should take him roughly an hour and a half to reach here.”

“We will have everyone here tomorrow at zero three thirty 007, do not disappoint.” Q said in his clip tone. Bond huffed a laugh at the young man. He promised himself he would make Q pay for the comment when he returned to England.

*****

The following morning, at three thirty, Q branch was alive with minions and MI6 personnel. Q stood at his work station, the large computer screen on the wall showed a real time satellite of the golf course. Q concentrated on his laptop’s screen and not to the large screens on the wall. M stood beside Q and Tanner stood behind them and to the right.

Q was scanning over the golf course as most of the people kept their eyes fixed on the Chinese delegation start their round of golf. M and Tanner kept making offhand comments about the men and their shots.

“Sir, the minion and I would appreciate if you would discontinue your golf commentary. It is a bit distracting.”

M and Tanner twisted and looked shocked at the computer geek.

“007 are you in position?”

“Yes Q, north side next to the extraction ducts on top of the club house.”

Q tapped a few keys on his computer, then switched the view from his lap top to the large screen on the wall. The view of the ninth hole kiosk came into focus. Q moved the view to the north and a person could be seen on the roof of the greens shed.

“007 there is a shooter on the shed”. Then he pulled the view back. The Chinese had just teed off the ninth tee box. “The target is within fifteen minutes of the kill zone.” Then something caught Q’s eyes. He pulled back further and moved to the southeast. “Bond there’s a second shooter. Repeat you have two shooter now. One on the greens shed, one on the grassy hill to the southeast.”

Bond swung the scope from the greens shed where he saw Gunter to the grassy hill. A dark form laid prone on the ground, the reflection from the scope flashed at him. He waited and the shooter’s head lifted. May Day. Zorin’s right hand was there.

“Q, it’s May Day from Amsterdam.” James said over the comms. “I don’t think I can take both down. They are two far apart. Is there any security with Cheung?”

M shook his head no. “Cheung discharged them from the game. They were too interruptive last time he played.”

“Damn stupid . . . 007 you are his only protection.” Q said in his clip tone.

Bond moved the scoped rifle back to the area around the kiosk. The young beta in the peach color shirt was still there. She was refilling a large thirty gallon water jug. The bright orange cooler sat high on a perch for the golfers to help themselves. He swung the rifle over again to the north and saw Gunter.

“Bond they are putting now. They will be there in less than five minutes.” Q said.

Bond slowed his breathing and held his breath and fired. The report was loud and carried across the course. Gunter was down. The Chinese delegation was just walking up to the kiosk when they heard the gun shot. Bond spun the gun and shot the orange water cooler. The large cooler exploded. Water, plastic and Styrofoam covered Cheung and the men with him. They threw themselves to the ground as the third bullet ripped across the top of them. Fired almost simultaneously as Bond’s second shot. May Day missed the falling Cheung. Bond spun the rifle to sight in on May Day but she was gone.

“Q, May Day is moving. Tell me where she is going.”

He was running off the roof as quickly as he could. Trying to hide the rifle in the golf bag he was slipping over his shoulder.

“Bond, she’s run under the tree covers, I can’t follow her. She’s gone. Is Cheung alive?”

“Yes but wet, Gunter is also alive but his career is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes from Goldfinger is the golf game and how Bond tricks the bad guy. That's why I set the assignation on a golf course. Comments welcome and enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Chinese minister of trade was grateful his life was saved even though his round of golf was ruined. The German assassin Maxwell Gunter was not so happy. James had aimed his rifle for a shoulder shot. The sights were slightly off. The .338 round went through Gunter’s right hand and wrist, through the trigger action of the gun, (which shattered sending metal fragments into Gunter’s face,) and fragmented out through Gunter’s left forearm. The man was blind and now missing his right hand.

Bond worked his way down to the greens shed carrying his golf bag, looking like any other curious by stander. His eyes scanning the crowd and the surrounding grounds for the tall thin female alpha, May Day. When EMS arrived Bond turned away from the crowd and softly asked.

“Q?”

“Don’t worry, 007 they are our team. The real first responders are five minutes out. Gunter will be back in London before you.”

Bond smiled “Efficient as always. Maybe I should get you a thank you gift. If you give me your measurements I can have my Singapore tailor whip something up for before I head home.”

“No thank you, 007. R thought better of it than listening to you and didn’t burn my wardrobe while I was in Amsterdam.”

“Shame.”

“You are to leave via British Airways 1264 leaving Changi at 1600 tomorrow. Please check in as soon as you land. Q out.”

“Can’t wait, 007 out.”

*****

It was nine pm by the time Q dragged himself to his flat. It was the first time he had seen it since Bond had been sent to Singapore. The seven hour time difference meant Q had to switch from day shift to the night shift to monitor the operation. After he had signed off with Bond around five in the morning, Q went to his office where he collapsed on his couch and fell into a deep sleep.

At five pm R woke him, with her arms full of reports he had to go over before he could go home for the evening. Now after several days away from home, all Q wanted to do was take a shower and crawl into his bed.

He unlocked the door to his flat and stepped inside. A weak light from the kitchen dimly lit the hallway by the door. He only had a second to recognize the movement before he was pushed against the closed door and someone’s lips descended on his.

The kiss was hungry and wet. A tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Q’s eye focused to see James standing over him, blonde, deeply tanned and just as stunningly handsome. James’ hands reached for Q’s wrists and pulled them above his head, lengthening the young omega’s body under his. The small room suddenly was flooded with alpha pheromones and Q felt his knees start to weaken. His body went slack and fell into the chest of the alpha. James pulled back from the kiss, laughing softly at the pliancy of the proud little omega.

“Why aren’t you at my flat? I told you this place wasn’t safe enough. Anyone could break in.” A broad smirk covered his face as he watched Q lean forward trying to kiss him.

“What . . . what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Tanner.” Q whispered.

“You taste better than Tanner.”

Q leaned back a little and knotted his brow. “Have you kissed Tanner too? Is there any one at MI6 you haven’t snogged?” Q’s haze began to clear. His legs strengthened underneath himself and he gently pulled on his wrist to free himself from the alpha.

“Actually, there are very few I’ve kissed outside the line of duty. I just know no one can taste as good as you.” James said letting Q’s wrist slip through his hands. Q pushed back and leaned against the door, letting his eyes travel up and down the agent checking for injuries.

Upon seeing none he asked,“Okay why are you here and not at Vauxhall for debriefing?”

“I’m returning my tech, Quartermaster.”

Q looked over James’ shoulder to see his suitcase and the golf bag sitting in the living room.

“Are you telling me, you brought a sniper rifle into my flat?”

“Well, not only a Lupua, but my Walther, six throwing knifes, and a garrote wire tucked in my belt.”

“Sounds like we are going to have a fun night.” Q smiled at the man. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really. You?”

“No, I just want to take a shower and get to bed.”

“Sounds lovely.”

James pulled Q into the bathroom, as the young omega started removing layers of clothes. Q was completely naked when James spun the young man around so he could see himself in the large mirror over the sink. The alpha, still mostly clothed, took Q’s hands and set them down on the counter. Standing behind the naked man, James leaned over his shoulder and stared into the eyes of Q’s reflection.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly gorgeous you are? You’re exotic and ethereal, a living breathing angel sent here to destroy my very soul.” James bent down and kissed Q’s naked shoulder. “I want to spend hours just tasting your skin, oranges and honey. Sweet and citrus, tropical and rich.” He looked up again into the reflection’s eyes, staring back at him. “I want you to watch how breath taking you are as you come.”

Q shuddered as James’ hand slowly moved down from the omega’s shoulder across his sternum and down his abdomen. It paused for a moment, toying with the dark curly nest surrounding Q’s half hard cock. Q sucked in a quick breath as James nipped at his throat. The alpha’s teeth grazing over Q’s pulse point.

James' other hand moved from Q’s shoulder and worried at the flesh of his left nipple. Bringing the flesh to pebble before he pinched and he bit hard into the junction between Q’s neck and shoulder. James looked down and saw the tattoo. He growled and bit down on the flesh, causing Q to gasp and flex under the bite.

“James.” Q voice was no more than the exhalation of breath. The alpha did not break the skin, but the omega was trembling in his grasp. James’ hand moved down and gently wrapped around Q’s length. Slowly, he pulled gently as the omega quivered with every touch, every kiss, and every breathe across his heated skin.

“Look at yourself, Benjamin. Look and see what I see as you start to unravel. As you start to lose control.” James brought his left hand up from Q’s chest and pushed two fingers into the young man’s mouth. Q started to close his eyes as he sucked on them. “No, Benjamin, keep them open. Imagine me in your mouth. Imagine you sucking me to the point I lose control and you push me over the edge.”

Q’s eyes were cindered and half lidded. His face blushed as he was now hard and slick in James’ right hand. James slowly pulled his fingers from Q’s mouth with a small pop and moved them behind the young omega, caressing the crease and searching for Q’s puckered entrance. James let his nose drag through Q’s dark curls as he switched sides of Q’s neck. The omega’s true scent becoming strong in the little room. His scent began to blend with James’; leather and cinnamon.

“Look how flushed you are now, my little wanton one. Look at how hard you’ve become.” James kissed up Q’s throat, letting his teeth lightly bite down on the shell of Q’s ear as he slipped the first finger into the omega. Q groaned as his eyes widened for a moment and slid half closed as he circled his hips over the intrusion.

“Yes, my gorgeous one, my perfect one, my own.” James started pushing the finger in and out. Q started rocking back and forth between the two hands. One hand on his cock the other inside him. He was moaning and making nonsensical sounds, almost pleading with James.

The alpha let his tongue move under Q’s jaw and over his throat, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the little omega. His own alpha cock was hard and weeping in his pants. He let his lips slide down the neck and shoulder, then looked up into Q’s reflection, as he slid the second finger in. Q arched his spine and pushed back hard, trying for force the digits deeper into himself.

James bit hard into the point of Q’s shoulder as he curled his fingers, looking for the bundle of nerves. Brushing against it, Q screamed, his elbow collapsing and his upper body crashing to the counter.

“Watch yourself, see what you look like when you shatter.” James synchronized his thrust of his fingers with the pull of his hand. Within minutes, Q’s fists were clinched and his whole body shook with his climax. His eyes opened, he watched as James pushed him over the edge and into his breathtaking release.

James wanted this man. He wanted to possess this omega. Make the omega his very own and keep him away from everyone else. Keep him just like this, naked, wanton and begging for more. Begging for the alpha. James feasted on the sounds and smell of the omega. He could not get his fill, and he would kill anyone who even stepped near his omega. James felt his rational thoughts fleeing his body and he knew he was trouble.

He stepped back from the young man panting on the counter, and let his finger glide down Q’s spine, then over his hips. Bending down, James kissed the sweaty skin between Q’s shoulder blades.

“Get in the shower with me. Let me bathe you,” he whispered into Q’s skin. The young omega was weak and fell into James’ gasp. James gently led Q to the shower where the assassin took his time and lovingly cleaned the man he wanted to own forever.

*****

The two lay in each other’s arms under the duvet on Q’s bed. The omega’s bed was smaller than James' and the two men had to lay close. Their breathing synchronized, they moved together; the two enjoying the pleasure they gave as well as received. James let his nose nuzzle into Q’s hair. Breathing deeply, he enjoyed Q’s natural scent.

“I know I said I would never mention it again, Benjamin, but I need to tell you something, about your heat.” James whispered into the darkness. Q stilled his breathing.

“Yes.”

“I can’t be there.” Q sat up and tried to see the alpha in the dark.

“Why? I was beginning to finally look forward to one.”

“It would be dangerous if I was there with you.”

Q’s brow wrinkled. “Why?”

“Bonding.”

“You said you could be with me and not bond.” Q knew if he and James bonded it would all be over. He could no longer lie about his true gender. There would be so many difficult questions to answer. Why had he lied so long? What else is he lying about? Is there any reason for MI6 to ever trust him again? “You said you had been with other omegas during their heats and not bonded with them.”

“I have, but it would be different with you.” James paused for a moment. “If the alpha is very young or very old, they are able to avoid bonding. Or if the alpha doesn’t have strong emotional ties to the omega. I do not fit into any of those stipulations. I shouldn’t be there with you.”

“Oh, I . . . you really meant it when you told me you loved me.”

“Yes, and I don’t want to jeopardize you, especially during your heat. Please forgive me for not being able to help you.”

Q slowly lowered his head down, whispering into James skin. “Of course.”

Q blinked his eyes quickly, trying to stop the tears from falling. Q had always believed alphas to be selfish and brutish. Never considering anyone or anything but their own primal wants and needs. Then James Bond came along. The most powerful alpha Q had ever met and the man relinquished control of their relationship to the omega. He let Q lead them. It was as if the world Q had known his whole life turned on its edge. He was loved and wanted, not because he was an omega but because he was more. He was falling in love with a man not because he was an alpha, but because he was kind and generous.

Q rose up and gently kissed James’ lips, softly, reverently, and then lowered his head back to James’ chest to listen to the alpha’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcome and enjoyed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The omega was standing in line in front of him. The fucking little bitch, who does she think she is? The small woman turned and winked at the alpha standing behind her. She grabbed her tray of food and moved over to the cashier. Her tight blue skirt hugged her swaying hips as she walked away from him. The predator watched as his prey joined a table of omegas in the cantina.

As he walked past carrying his tray, he noticed they were passing around photos from some wedding.  The idea that anyone should debase themselves and marry one of these inferiors repulsed him. They shouldn’t even be allowed to eat in the same room as alphas. No, he thought, they should all be on their knees to the alphas. On their knees, collared and ready for the alpha whenever he wanted one of them.

Soon, he promised himself. Soon he would pay a visit to the little blonde omega from the Information Desk and teach her what her place in the world. But first he had to take care of that one in Medical.

*****

James and Alec walked down the halls of MI6 towards Q Branch. James was relaxed and calm as he listened to his friend rant.

“Bloody hell, James have you ever heard of classification fitness testing? What the fuck is that? I can’t find a single double ‘O’ that has been required to take any specific medical tests, but no, Trevelyan, they pull from active duty to run them. I swear, yesterday that vampire in Medical took two pints of blood.”

James smiled, commiserating at his friend’s predicament. Alec had been notified by Tanner that he had missed his last two classification fitness exams and that he had to remain in London and at MI6 till they could be completed. When Alec had questioned doctors about the mysterious testing, the doctors responded that the other double ‘O’s had the testing done during routine patch ups in Medical. Neither James nor Alec enjoyed the idea of being tethered to anything or anyone place. But as they walked down the hall, James began to wonder if being tethered to a specific person wasn’t what he really wanted.

They pushed open the double doors of TSS and stepped into the bull pen, just in time to see Kurt Anderson slap Q hard on the back, causing the omega to lose his balance.

“Q, you are fucking brilliant! I ask for something and you out do me and make it even better. Fucking laser trackers. Bloody perfect.” Anderson grabbed Q’s upper arm hard, holding the man upright after he stumbled.

Bond saw the exchange and his logic fled. The alpha Anderson, had his hands on Bond’s omega. He was touching Bond’s own.

The entire bull pen looked up when they heard the roar of a feral alpha. Q saw James come lunging across the room at them, his teeth bare and his hands up, ready to attack. Anderson shoved Q behind himself to protect the beta from the alpha.

“He’s mine. Get your hands off my omega.” Bond shouted. Minions rushed away from the enraged double ‘O’. Tables and desks were shoved out of the way. A woman screamed as Alec rushed after his friend to stop the murderous rage.

“James, no!” Q shouted as Bond crashed into Anderson. The two alphas growled at each other and rolled across the floor.

“My omega, MINE!” Bond roared.

“James fuck, stop!” Alec tried to reach for his friend and pull him away from the other alpha.

“James, shut up, stop!” Q begged. A flailing arm came up and hit Q squarely in the chest, forcing the young man to fall backwards over a table. Bond leaped to his feet, and disengaged with Anderson, rushing to put himself between the alpha and his fallen omega.

Anderson jumped to his feet and started to advance on Bond when Trevelyan wrapped his arms around Kurt.

“Stop Kurt. I don’t know what is going on. Just back away.” Alec said as calmly as he could. “Q, are you alright?”

Q slowly stood up from where he had fallen. He adjusted his glasses saying, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“He’s my omega, get away.” Bond growled again. Q looked around. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on them, James and Q. The possessive alpha and small thin omega.

“James, what are you talking about?” Alec said letting Anderson go, pushing the other alpha behind him. “Q’s not an omega, he’s a beta.” Bond growled. “James? Q, talk to him.”

Q bowed his head. He knew it was over. James had gone feral and now he would have to explain why. Q raised his hand and gently set it on Bond’s shoulder. The alpha pushed back into the contact, keeping his body between the people in the room and the omega. Q took a step forward and tipped his head back in classic omega submission. His stomach twisted as tears began to fill his eyes.

Bond stepped back pulling Q to his body, his nose moving down to smell Q’s scent along his neck. Bond watched the other men, while he started to lick at Q’s throat. The omega’s scent began to become stronger as the alpha triggered his response.

Alec’s eyes grew wide as he caught the scent, then Anderson. The two alphas moved farther back away from Bond and Q. With distance from the other alphas and Q’s calming scent, James feral response died away. He started humming into Q’s neck and pulled the smaller man to his chest.

When he tasted the tears that were sliding down the young man’s face and neck, James pulled back and looked into Q’s eyes. Realization at what James had just done hit him. That he had out’ed Q in front of all of TSS just because another alpha had put his hands on Q. James saw the incredible sadness in the young omega’s eyes along with the betrayal.

“Benjamin, forgive me.” He whispered. Q pulled away and slipped from his arms.

*****

“Q, how could you be so incredible thick, so stupid?” M said as glared down at the omega. M, Tanner, and R stood in Q’s office and the young man sat at his desk, his head in his hands. “If you had just admitted to it before it came out, you would have gotten a reprimand maybe or a demotion but now, now we’re going to have to suspend you and do an internal evaluation.”

Q looked up and slowly nodded his head. “Yes sir.” Q rose to stand. “I understand.”

“Why didn’t you come clean with us in the beginning?” M asked.

“If I had declared my true gender before Silva attacked, your predecessor would not have promoted me to the position of Quartermaster. After the attacks, during the inquiries with the PM it would have been just one more excuse to increase oversight of MI6. There never was a reasonable time to tell the truth.”

“Any time would have been reasonable.”

“So says the alpha,” Q said with a huff of air. M glared at the young man standing in front of him.

“R will take over in the interim. After a thorough investigation, we will determine your continued relationship with MI6.”

Danielle stepped forward and spoke. “Sir, I recognize this is a breach of trust between Q and MI6 but given the still hostile climate towards his gender, no one should reasonably hold subterfuge against him. Also given the fact that he is the best Quartermaster we have had in years and our mission success rate has climbed fifty-eight percent since his installment, it might be wise to not act too hasty or harshly.” She took a breath, and then tipped her head to the side. “Also sir, remember, that room out there is filled with men and women with the ability to bring England, if not the world, down to their knees through computer codes. And each and every one of them is dedicated to Q.”

“Am I being threatened?”

“No sir, just supplying you with information you need to make your final decision.”

M's jaw flexed as his brow knitted. “Q is still suspended until the conclusion of the investigation into the fight between the two alphas.” He turned back to Q. “Is it true that you and Bond are in a relationship?”

“Yes sir,” Q answered softly.

“And how long has he known you were an omega?”

Q swallowed, squared his shoulders and answered. “Several weeks now.”

“Did he take you to Amsterdam knowing you were an omega?”

“Yes sir.” M shook his head.

“Are you two going to bond?”

Q rolled his lips between his teeth. “I do not believe so sir. Bond said he would not be present during my next heat.”

“Heat? Oh bloody hell, when is that?”

“Two weeks.”

M turned to Tanner who was already typing away on his tablet. “Making the arrangements sir.” Tanner said.

“Arrangements? What arrangements?”

“Un-bonded omega executives must spend their heats in a secure omega rooms here at MI6. Bonded omegas may spend them at home with their mates, but a beta security detail is assigned.” Tanner explained. “We will have a room ready for you in two weeks.”

“I have handled my own heats for years now. I don’t need to be watched over.” Q said almost blushing.

“It is not your choice any more. You are an executive here and even suspended executives will be guarded.”

“What about my work with Cartwright?” Q asked.

M looked up at R. “It will wait until you either return to work or you are dismissed. Then R will be brought up to speed. Cartwright has enough information right now to continue without you.” The man turned and left without another word, leaving Danielle with a shattered Q.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bond wandered around London trying to figure out how to fix the mess he made. After the initial investigation into his attack on Anderson, both Bond and Q had been put on suspension. Everyone stated that Bond was the aggressor. Even Alec had to admit his friend’s attack was unprovoked. Because of the reason behind Q's suspension, the young man was sequestered at MI6 whereas Bond was told to stay in London but not to be within a hundred feet of the doors of MI6.

Bond had tried to call Q, but the young man was refusing to answer his phone. He had texted Q repeatedly but he had not received a message back. Frustrated, Bond called Danielle. R told him that Q was held up alone in his office during the day and sleeping in the omega secure room at night. When Bond asked her how Q was doing, she sighed and told him she was worried about the young man. He wasn't eating and seemed to spend a lot of time just staring off into space. Bond closed his eyes and flexed his fist.

"Have you spoken to him?

"Yes, 007. He is worried about his future here. I've told him not too, but he's afraid they will make him give up everything he has accomplished." Danielle answered. "He's also worried about you. He's worried he's put you in jeopardy, too."

Bond was silent for a moment.

"When you see him again, tell him I'm sorry and want to speak to him. Please ask him to answer his phone. Or call me, or . . . just let me tell him I'm sorry."

"Alright James. I'll let him know." She thought about it for a moment. "I don't think he blames you for anything."

"He has every right too. I lost control." Bond said, his voice hollow.

"He is young James, let him work this out. You two are good for each other. Don't give up." She pleaded.

"Thank you, Danielle. Please tell Q I called." Bond hung up the phone and looked up from the bench he was sitting on. Across the park he saw Alec walking towards him. The tall blonde agent sat down by his best friend and looked around, constantly scanning for trouble.

“Well, it’s official, I’m your keeper.” Alec said in huffing jest.

“What?” Bond looked over at him.

“Saw Tanner today. They told me I passed all those tests no one has ever heard of but because of yesterday, I’m still off active duty and am supposed to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know, try to break into Medical and steal a young omega away from MI6.” Alec turned slightly so he could see James clearer in his peripheral vision. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Bond shrugged. “How long have you two been lovers? It didn’t happen the night of his birthday.”

“No, just before Singapore. He’s very private. Has a bad history and can’t trust easy.”

“Sounds like a spy.”

Both men laughed half-heartedly.

“He’s special Alec. I’ve never met anyone like him before.”

“Is he special because he’s Q or is he special because of the way you feel about him?”

“Both.”

“Then that settles it.”

“What?”

“Let’s start planning on breaking him out of Medical.” Alec smiled broadly at his friend.

*****

The omega secure room at MI6 looked just like any normal hotel room, except there were no windows nor any breakables in the room. It was a plain non-descript room of beiges and grays, with an over-size single bed made with plain white sheets. It contained a desk, chair and phone, a simple ensuite with a very large shower. It was sound proof and when the door was closed and locked, no smells could pass into or out of the room. Boring and institutional. It was making Q go crazy.

He was allowed to leave the secure room, but was told he could only go to the cantina and his office. He was forbidden to speak to any member of Q Branch about work. He was not allowed to review anyone’s work or start any projects specifically for missions. Q spent the days sitting in his office going over old ideas he had and drawing up new ones, waiting for the minutes to tick by till he would return to the dull room in Medical.

Danielle would come in and visit with him whenever she had a chance. Although he was not allowed to discuss Q Branch projects, no one said she was prohibited from talking to herself out loud in his office. He would nod or shake his head, or sometimes smile as she relayed information about different projects and mission statuses.

When she brought up James’ name and the fact he wanted to speak to Q, the young omega frowned.

“I just don’t think that I can.” Q looked down at his hands. “I’m not the happy, obedient omega he wants.”

“What makes you think that’s what he wants?” She asked leaning forward in her chair.

“You saw him the other day. He would have killed Anderson if I hadn’t submitted to him. I had to bare my neck to the feral alpha and become the thing I hate most. Weak.”

“Do you blame him? Do you think he wants that kind of omega?”

“I didn’t think he wanted me as an omega, but you heard him. You heard him yelling at everyone I was his omega.” Q leaned back in his chair. “And please understand, I know it was his biology talking. He’s an alpha. That’s just the way they are. And they want that weak, submissive omega. That’s just not me. I can’t be that, ever.”

“Q, what you did wasn’t a sign of weakness. You could have kept lying and let Bond be blamed for some mental break down. Instead you stepped up to a feral alpha, a very strong and dangerous feral alpha and calmed him. That’s strength, not weakness. Trusting someone with your submission takes more courage and inner strength than always being in control. Being an omega is not weakness and dependence, it’s complimenting the needs and gifts of an alpha. I know that many people don’t understand that, but that’s what bonding, true deep meaningful bonding is about.”

Q studied the woman in front of her. “But . . .”

“Look Q, I know I’m a beta and will never have a bonding. But my parents were alpha and omega. They were what is called a perfect match. They bonded not because they were alpha-omega, they bonded because they complimented each other. Where one had a weakness, the other had a strength. They gave back and forth and shared each other’s needs and blessings. Do you understand?”

Q just sat and listened.

“More than anything they respected each other. It is possible for alphas and omegas to respect each other. To be friends besides just lovers.”

Q’s eyes blinked rapidly.

“I believe, Q, that you and James are a perfect match. I seen the way the two of you interact with each other. I know you are lovers, but more importantly you are friends. Friends who respect each other.”

“But, what about MI6?”

“What about it? You are the best Quartermaster we’ve had in years. M knows it, the agents know it, and everyone out there in that room knows it. You will get a slap on your hands and told to get back to work in a few days. As for Bond, well, maybe you’ll be the solution to MI6’s 007 problem. He’ll quit taking unexpected holidays and stick around. Quit trying to get himself killed on every op.” She smiled at him.

“I will have to put an end to that.” He smiled back.

Just then the door of his office banged open. Danielle jumped to her feet as Q looked up sharply. Holly Cartwright rushed into his office.

“I need you now, Q.” The woman shouted as she slammed the door.

“I’m sus . . .”

“I don’t give a fuck about the suspension. I need your help.” Cartwright wouldn’t let Q finish. “Angela Carter has been murdered.”

Q jumped out of his seat. “WHAT?!”

“The nurse stepped out of Medical get some coffee. When she returned, Carter was dead. Shot. Of course, because of some bloody ludicrous patient confidentiality there are no cameras in Medical. I need to know where he is. Can you find him?”

Q knew exactly who she was talking about. The Quartermaster looked over at Danielle who had paled at the news of Angie’s death.

“Danielle, I need to deal with this alone. Will you please excuse us? And Danielle don’t tell anyone Angie’s dead just yet please.”

She stepped slowly out of the office, closing the door behind her. Cartwright watched the woman leave.

“Can you trust her?”

“With my life.”

He keyed up his computer and pulled up the agent monitoring program. He pulled up Alec Trevelyan’s code and the system notified he was sitting in Russell Square Garden.

“How long has the bastard been there?” she hissed.

Q typed out several keys. “At least an hour.”

“Fuck, she was killed in the last forty minutes. Are you sure he’s been there?”

“Yes, the chip in him has been in that position for exactly seventy-eight minutes. Are you sure about when Angie was killed?”

“Unless the nurse lied about how long she was out of the unit, within ten minutes either side. Okay, so it wasn’t Alec who killed her. Can you tell me if where he was the nights the omegas were murdered?”

“The system only holds their locations for twenty-four hours. There’s no way to know exactly where he was unless he has an alibi. Has he supplied one?”

“He doesn’t know we suspect him yet. I made up some fake medical tests he needed to stay here for. Then after yesterday, I had Tanner pull him from active duty, claiming he had to keep an eye on Bond.” Q looked up at her. She nodded at him. “Yeah, I’ll be looking into your lying to MI6 for so long, but between you and me, more power to you.” She smiled. “Just help me catch this bastard before anyone else is hurt.”

“He’s with Bond right now?” Q asked.

“Probably.”

“Do you think Bond is any danger?”

“Trevelyan’s prey is omegas, not alphas. Besides if Bond can go after Anderson, I’m sure he can protect himself from Alec.” Q raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know, Kurt Anderson used to be a double ‘O’.”

“No.”

Suddenly Q felt very weak, he sat down quickly in his chair. He was sweating and his muscles were starting to cramp.

“Q, are you alright?” The young omega’s face was flushed and he was shaking. She turned and opened the office door. “R get in here.”

Danielle ran in to the office shocked at the condition of Q. “What happened?”

“I think it’s my heat. It’s early,” Q said.

“Your heat? Of course, the stress and everything.” Danielle said.

“But this feels so much more intense.”

“Of course, your body’s getting ready for bonding with James.”

“But he doesn’t want . . . oh fuck, I think I need to get to the secure room now!” Q doubled over.

The two beta women helped pick up Q out of his chair and dragged him out of Q Branch. Danielle shouted at TJ to follow with a prototype Taser. She ordered him to shoot any alpha that got close to them. TJ grabbed the multi fire unit with gleeful delight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed. I apologize I don't have a beta and I can only proof read something so many times till my eyes cross.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May Day returns.

Chapter Seventeen

The heat hit Q hard. He was quickly ushered into Medical and into the secure room. The nurses were busy storing water and sports drinks in the under-counter refrigerator in the closet. Protein bars and dried fruit bars were stacked on the counter. As soon as Holly and Danielle dropped Q onto the bed, everyone left the room. Q could hear the lock sliding into place and the young omega was now alone to deal with his heat. When he surfaced enough to consciousness, he would drink water or eat something, before he slipped back under the haze of need. He woke with a raw throat, his foggy memory recalling him yelling out for James. He would drag himself to the shower and let the cool water wash over his heated skin. Bringing his mind into focus for brief moments, realizing he didn’t want to do this alone again.

Four days later, a paler and thinner, Q walked out of MI6 with Bill Tanner. The two men took a chauffeured car to Q flat block. Tanner was explaining to Q that his suspension had been lifted. Internal security had found a memo from the old M requesting that the true gender of all executives be withheld as well as their names adding to their anonymity.

“You’re kidding me?” Q asked as he stepped out of the car.

“Yes, Cartwright and I discovered it in her back files.”

“Tanner, why would you be looking through her back files?”

“I just thought maybe she may have known that maybe someone might in the future need maybe . . .”

“Tanner the probability of that many maybes tells me no one should look too closely at that memo.” Q smiled opening the door to his building. “Did you at least use the correct font for it to look convincing?”

“Are you trying to say that I would forge governmental forms?”

“As easily as I would lie on them.” The two men smiled at each other and Q slowly climbed the stairs to his flat on the first floor. “Tell me about Anderson?”

“What do you mean?”

“Cartwright said he was a double ‘O’ once. What happened? He’s not old enough to have retired and if he quit, well why would he still be at Vauxhall?” Q was panting walking up the stairs. Still weak from his heat, he let Tanner help him.

“He was a double ‘O’, 003. Very good. Became one the same year as Bond. He was on a mission in North Korea, when his contact betrayed him to the enemy. He was held prisoner in one of their special camps. Tortured every day for five months before we could get him out. He was physically and emotionally broken. It took years for him to come back. But he could never return to the field. It was obvious he was hyper fearful of capture again. The old M said if he could survive the North Korean interrogations he would be perfect to be put in charge of our interrogation department. I’ve watched him make alphas curl up in the corners and cry while sitting across the room from them. Terrifying.”

Q paused in front of his door. Pulling his keys from his pocket he said.

“That’s incredible. That explains why he seems so twitchy at times. What happened to the contact?”

“Don’t know exactly. She was an omega, daughter of a South Korean exporter. Very well connected. She disappeared in North Korea after he was captured. Probably ended up being the concubine to a party official.”

Q unlocked the door and entered his apartment. Tanner followed Q in, carrying the young omega’s suitcase.

“Thanks Tanner . . .”

Tanner looked up just in time to see the woman step out of the kitchen swinging the baton. He pushed Q out of the way as the heavy metal rod crashed into his head. Blood sprayed across Q’s face as the unconscious Tanner pulled Q to the floor with him. Q looked up to the wild animalistic eyes of May Day. She pushed the end of the baton under Q’s chin, Tanner’s blood dripping onto Q’s throat.

“Up.” She said. Q carefully moved the injured man off himself and slowly stood. She pushed the baton into his wind pipe. Q backing away and in to the wall behind him. “Call him.” She tossed a phone to Q.

“Call who?”

“You know who. Call him so you can watch me skin him alive before I kill both of you.” Q swallowed and shook his head no.

“Call him and I won’t break every bone in your body first.” He looked down at the phone then nodded. His fingers moved quickly over the numbers.

The phone rang three times before James answered.

“Yes?”

“Jim, it’s Ben. I need to see you.” Q said. There was no answer. “There is something at my flat that belongs to you. I need you to come get it Jim. Please.”

“Alright Ben, I’ll be about an hour. Can you wait?”

“It would be better if you got here sooner but an hour, okay.” The call disconnected.

*****

Q sat on the floor listening to the weak breathing of Tanner. The bleeding had stopped. It had dried and cracked in streaks down his face. Q was too scared to touch the man. The metal baton easily could have fractured his skull and the fact Tanner had remained unconscious since the blow made Q think he was in serious trouble.

May Day did not speak. She just paced the room constantly scanning the area, looking out the large living room window and twirling the black baton in her hand. Her long legs covering the small room in a mere five strides before she had to turn around to walk back. It was like watching a caged animal pace, waiting to attack and kill its captor. But Q wasn’t the captor here, he was the bait, and James the victim.

Q kept telling himself that James was smart, he would have gotten the message something was wrong and bring help. He hoped he would bring help and not try to rescue them alone.

Forty-five minutes from the time of the phone call, there was a knock on the door. “Ben it’s me. Let me in.” James gruff voice came through the door.

May Day rushed over to Q and shoved the end of the baton under his throat again. She lifted up and Q stood. Then she grabbed his arm and twisted him around, placing him in front of her. Quickly she pulled a knife from its hiding place on her and held it to his throat.

“Tell him to come in.” She whispered into the young man’s ear.

“Doors unlocked, Jim. Come on in.” He tried to sound calm.

*****

Alec and Kurt were on the roof, securing the climbing ropes to the steel girders on the roof of Q’s flat block. Both men were dressed in camouflage combat fatigues and wore heavy leather gloves. They looped the ropes through the carabineer attached to the harness they were wearing.

Standing on the edge of Q’s building, leaning backwards, Alec looked over at Kurt smiling. Kurt nodded and both men started their descent to the window of Q’s flat.

*****

James slowly opened the door of the flat and stepped slowly inside. He first saw Tanner’s feet just inside the door way. His heart raced till he realized it was not Q laying bloody on the floor. He looked up and saw May Day with her vivid eyes glaring at him while she held a knife to Q’s throat. Bond grabbed hold of his alpha side and kept it at bay. He couldn’t let himself go feral again. Q needed him to remain calm and in control.

The young omega was pale and still. His face blank of all emotions, but his eyes were clear and sharp. He was trying to read James’ thoughts. James was trying to hide everything from both of them.

“Ben, you didn’t tell me you had company.”

“Well, you know how I like to surprise you.” Q said trying to add bravado to his voice.

James cocked his head to the side and looked at the woman standing behind the omega. She towered over him. Her lips were pulled back in a harsh snarl as she pushed the blade deeper into Q’s throat. The young omega winced as a small trickle of blood trailed down his throat. James started to reach forward then paused.

“Your fight is with me May Day, let the omega go.”

“Why? Is he yours?”

“He is no one important. Just someone MI6 recruited for the single job because he looked like Billy Reynolds.” James said, closing the door and stepping over Tanner’s prone body. “You want me, here I am. Let the kid go.”

“How sweet. You care. But I promised him I would let him watch as I flayed you.” She leaned over and kissed Q’s cheek. He closed his eyes and twisted away, but she held tight.

“You can’t hold him and cut me at the same time. And I promise you and your little knife may kill him, but you won’t have any luck with me.”

Her smiled became larger. She dropped the metal baton, it hit the wooden floor, clanging loudly. Then she slipped her hand behind her back and pulled out a 1911 Browning. Q’s eyes got large seeing the .45 caliber weapon.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding back there? A surface to air missile, a tank?” Q smirked at her.

“Ben you’re not helping. Shut up” James said softly. Q glared back at the agent.

“You told me it was a onetime thing that was all I had to do. Then I come home with my boyfriend and this maniac is in my flat. What the hell do you expect from me?” Q shouted at James.

 _‘Cleaver boy’_ James thought.

“You got paid for your job. Quit complaining. Always bitching. The clothes were the wrong cut, the food wasn’t Primal. Seriously, you were more bloody trouble than the fucking terrorists.”

May Day brow knitted as she looked back and forth between the two arguing men. She loosened her grip on Q, letting the knife pull back from his neck.

“I hope she cuts your balls off first.” Q shouted. “I really want to see her let you have it after all the trouble you’ve caused me. Do you have any idea how long I had to convince Bill there was nothing going on between us?”

“Why would he even waste his time with a twink like you?” May Day dropped her hand away from Q’s body and stepped back, letting the two men shout at each other. Enjoying the apparent animosity between them.

“TWINK, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A TWINK YOU NEANDERTHAL?!” Q lunged at James. The agent caught the young man in his arms twisting Q away from May Day. Pulling the flash grenade from his pocket he tossed it just under her feet. The three second fuse exploded the room in a blinding white light and a stunning compression.

May Day was tossed back off her feet, her legs burned from the magnesium flash. All three people in the room where blinded by the light. Pale gray smoke filled the room. Bond barely heard the window breaking as Alec and Kurt came crashing through and into the flat. Guns raised and trained on the black woman.

She rolled up into a sitting position to see two men dressed in military fatigues and aiming HK MP5’s at her. Her eyes flashed with anger, but her hands were empty. She slowly raised them over her head and surrendered to the men.

“I’LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!” she spat out at James who just smiled at her as he held Q tight in his arms.

Alec laughed. “Not after Anderson is done having a little chat with you.” The big blonde Russian winked at Kurt who smiled back. Anderson stepped behind her and using zip ties secured her hands. He pulled a mobile out of his pocket and deciding it was time to notify MI6 of their little unauthorized operation today. Tanner was going to need medical assistants.

Then Alec turned to James and Q. “Are you two alright?”

“Yes,” James twisted to look into Q’s face. The young man was opening and closing his mouth twisting his lower jaw around. “Q?”

“When does the ringing stop?”

The two double ‘O’s laughed, “In a while Q, in a while.” James leaned forward and kissed the young man’s forehead.                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Q leaned back and smiled up at the agent. “So you came to get what was yours?”

James knitted his brow.

“Me you idiot, me.” Q leaned in and kissed James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are being worked on now. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You've made this enjoyable to write.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sappy chapter before the last two. Thank you for everyone's encouragements and comments.

Chapter Eighteen

Tanner had a skull fracture and was rushed to St Mary’s Hospital for emergency surgery. James, Alec, and Q stood in the waiting room as M pushed his way in.

“One of you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?! Anderson shows up at Vauxhall with May Day. Tanners in the hospital and I find out two of my people have been rappelling down the outside of a flat block in West London! And you Bond are of course in the middle of it!” The man’s face was red, the veins near the surface of the neck pulsed wildly.

“Sir, if I may?” Q stepped forward.

“Oh yes you. My consummate liar.” M shouted back. Bond growled and took a step closer to Q.

“Sir, as that maybe, but Bond and Trevelyan with the assistance of Anderson, saved not only my life but that of Tanner’s. May Day was there in my flat to kill us. The others intervened and stopped her. The real question you should be asking is how such a recognizable assassin was able to enter the country and attack to executives of MI6.” M glared at the young man but nodded in agreement.

“Yes, we will look into that.” He pulled off his tan over coat. “Alright, report.”

“Tanner and I entered my flat to find May Day already there. She attacked Tanner and forced me to contact Bond.”

“Why didn’t you call MI6?”

“She made me use her mobile and I couldn’t use the panic notification on mine. Besides, she knew Bond’s voice and would have known if I tried to notify anyone else.” Q answered. “I let Bond know there was trouble. Because he and Trevelyan have been ordered not to be at MI6, they contacted Anderson, who was able to assist. It had to be a quick response to the situation therefore it had to be a small operation with limited man power. It was handled with utmost excellency.”

M sat down smirking at the three men. “I see Q that you have acquired Bond’s ability for exaggeration and deflection.”

“Sir, I consider that a compliment.” Q smiled back.

“How is Tanner?”

“The doctors said he has a linear fracture of parietal, but is very stable. He is in surgery now and they are very positive of the outcome. They are stabilizing the skull and relieving any pressure of a subdural. It will be several weeks before he can return to work, but a good prognosis.” James said, grabbing Q’s upper arm and pulling the young man back beside him.

“Trevelyan, weren’t you supposed to keep this idiot from doing anything rash while he was on suspension?” M looked up at the man still dressed in combat camouflage.

“Well, we didn’t blow up the building.”

M huffed a laugh. A nurse in surgical scrubs came into the waiting room and saw the various men standing there.

“The family of William Tanner?”

M stood and pulled out his credentials. “I’m his boss, you can talk to me.”

“He’s out of surgery but has not regained consciousness. We don’t expect him to for at least forty-eight hours. Till the swelling in brain goes down some. He’s in PACU right now but will be moving him to ICU in about an hour. No need to wait.”

“I will be waiting and I need to speak to your hospital security officer right now.”

“I don’t know . . .”

“Well, then find someone who does know and find the security officer now.” The small woman rushed from the room cursing under her breath. M turned back and faced the three men. “Go home. Rest. Come back in two days. Bond your suspension been lifted. But there better not be any open fraternization between the two of you at work. Do I make myself clear?!”

Bond smiled, “Yes sir.” He pulled Q from the waiting room, with Trevelyan walking behind them. The three men couldn’t flag down a cab, given one was dressed in camo and the all three looked like they had been in explosion. Riding the Tube to Farringdon station was comical as other passengers would get on the carriage and see the three of them then move as far away as possible. The three men had half the car to themselves while the other half had people standing.

Q was still pretty dazed and it wasn’t until they stepped out onto Cowcross Street, did he realize he was being taking to James’ flat and not his own.

“James I need to go home and clean up.” Q whined as the agent dragged the young omega down the street.

“You’re not going back to that place without an armed guard.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re moving into my flat, where I can keep an eye on you.”

“James.” Q voiced dropped into a warning tone.

“I’ve told you that place is not safe. You’ve had assassins break in three times, and now a hostage situation. It’s not safe.”

“Two of the times assassins broke in it was you.”

“Still trained to kill.” The men stepped into the lobby of James’ building. A young red headed alpha was sitting at the receptions desk. “Terrance,” Bond nodded to the man.

“Mister Bond, Mister Trevelyan, ah, busy day?”

Bond grimaced at the boy as he unlocked the elevator.

“Okay Q what do you want from your flat. I’m sure that entertainment center is a keeper.”

“What?” Q asked confused.

“Absolutely, Xbox and Play Station, and internet access too, correct?”

Q nodded.

“Good, that’s coming. What else? Your books, computers? I’ve seen your wardrobe that can stay. What about your furniture? Anything you’re attached too?” James said smiling.

“What are you going on about?” Q asked.

“Q you’re going to be moving in here with me. I want you here. I need to keep you here so I know you’re safe.” James moved close pulling Q to him. “Besides, I’m sure the flash grenade probable broke your lease.”

“But my flat . . .”

“Q, you said that you belong to me, I have witnesses, don’t I Alec?”

“Yes, what games to you have?” The Russian asked.

“Stop both of you! What is happening?!” Q shouted holding his head between his hands.

James stepped slowly forward and placed his hands on Q’s hips, pulling the young man closer. “Q, I made a terrible mistake. I let your secret out in front of everyone. But since then, I couldn’t see any reason for you to keep your secret. We care about each other. Everyone can see how important you are to me including yourself. I want you safe, and happy. I want to spend every free moment we have together making you laugh and blush and glad to be alive. I want you here. Please.”

“Is that all?” Q ask cocking his head adding a slight sarcastic tone to his voice. Bond leaned in closer and whispered into Q’s ear.

“I also want to make you pant and sweat and wanting me to do filthy things to your body. In short I want to bond with you.”

Q pulled away quickly and blushed deeply. His eyes wide and his face had the most surprise look on it.

“I want us to be partners, to share everything equally. To be just Benjamin and James.”

Q’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t speak.

“I think you broke him James. But you're right he is adorable when he blushes.” Alec joked.

James growled over his shoulder at his friend. “Go take a shower Alec, now.” The Russian left laughing. James turned back looking at Q. “Well?”

“I still want my clothes here, but yes. I want all that too. I want to belong to you.”

“No we will be each other’s. Share equally.”

Q rushed forward and wrapped his arms around James neck, kissing the man deeply. James hands moved up Q’s body and squeezed him tight. Wrapped in an embrace the two moved together to James’ bed.

“Benjamin, I’ve missed you. Your touch, your hair, your kisses, everything about you. Please tell me you forgive me.”

“Of course just make love to me.” Q pulled off James’ shirt and bent forward to suckle the man’s skin. James arching into the touch. Together they worked to remove each other’s clothing and laid wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing and touching. Letting fingers trace down skin and tongues taste the other’s needs.

James rolled them so he was over Q’s body, smiling when Alec called out. “Since you two are going to busy tonight, I’ll just go see it Tara is available. Later.” The door of the flat slammed shut. Q blushed down his entire body and James grimaced. Then the two broke out in the giggles. Rolling apart and laughing hard on their backs.

“Oh fuck, I forgot all about him.” James said.

“I told you he lives to embarrass you and by extension me.” Q laughed back. “I won’t be able to face him in Q Branch again. Damn it.”

“He has got to get his own flat now.”

“NOW?!” Q lifted up off the bed. “Does he live here?”

“He sleeps on my couch between flats. He has a tendency to burn them down. He’s been here for about three months now.”

“That does it. My flat, I’m staying there. We’re staying there.”

James leaned up and moved over Q’s body and pushed him slowly back down to the sheets. “We’re here right now. And we’re alone. Sounds like Alec won’t be back at least for a while.”

Q started to giggle again and wiggle under the sultry voice of the alpha. “He could come back?”

“I’ll shoot him. Now where was I?” He lowered himself to Q’s lips. The young omega wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and pulled him closer. The kisses were deep and searching. James moved slowly making sure every touch, every gesture brought out the utmost pleasure in the young man. He slowed down the pace of his love making to push the pleasure almost to the point of agony for want. The young man his sole and complete object of attention. Q’s body weak and trembling from his ministrations.

Hours later they laid side by side in the ruins of the bedding. Q’s body curled around the alpha’s. His head resting on James’ chest listening to the beating of the man’s heart.

“I like you like this,” Q said. His voice raspy and heavy with sleep.

“Like what, a teddy bear?”

Q lifted his head trying to focus on James’ eyes. “Teddy bear, where did you get that?”

“From you, when you were drunk. You asked me to be your teddy bear.”

“I did not. You’re just making that up.” Q said with a huff.

“After you tried to drink four shots of vodka in five minutes. You were falling down drunk and adorable as always.” The smile could be heard in James voice.

“How adorable?” Q smirked.

“Adorable enough that I fell in love with you.” James said softly

“My next heat is in four months, but if you want I will let you force a heat on me.” Q sounded scared. The thought repulsed him but he was willing to do it for James.

“Never. We will wait, but know I am very possessive of my things. And you are the most precious thing I know. You are my beautiful creature.”

“I can handle a little jealousy just don’t attack anyone else in Q Branch.” Q’s voice lightened.

“Then don’t let anyone fondle you but me.”

“Anderson wasn’t fondling me.”

“He was touching you, and I know he likes to go out and have one-night stands with omegas. He’s been rough with a few.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Several of us agents have covered for him. Kept it out of his records because of what happened to him.”

“North Korea?”

“You know?” Q nodded his head. “Well, the guy went through hell for all those months. He was shattered when he came back. He won’t trust omegas now, but still insists on dating them. Sometimes he forgets.”

Q snuggled closer to James. “You’ll never forget will you?”

James leaned down and kissed Q’s raven curls. “Never.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Two days later Bond and Q walked into Q Branch, the first time since Q had to leave because of his heat and since James attacked Anderson. The minions watched as the double ‘O’ walk the Quartermaster to his office. Q stood looking at the various stacks of reports on his desk. He breathed out in frustration realizing his next several days would be administrative and not creative. James pulled him close and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“James, I promised M no fraternization.” Q whispered looking quickly to see if anyone caught the kiss. Every minions’ attention was focused on the two of them.

“I didn’t promise anything.” James whispered back, leaning in for another kiss. “I want everyone to know you are my intended.”

“Why? I think everyone in the whole building is aware of our status by now. No reason to be so overt.” Bond started letting his fingers play with the buttons on Q’s cardigan.

“I don’t know, I kind of like this. Besides, didn’t Danielle have some recommendation about you having me in your office?”

“James, just think what that would do to the discipline in this place,” Q tried to be stern, but only made James smile broader.

“If you get that desk cleaned off by lunch, I’ll show you some discipline.” His voice full of dark promises.

“You’re insatiable!” Q leaned forward and gave the alpha a quick peck before pulling back and stepping into his office. “I believe that you are expected to check in with Moneypenny. You better head up stairs before she comes looking for you.”

“Remember lunch my dear Q. I’ll be back then.” He winked and turned to leave. Q watched as the man stepped through the double doors of the department. Then he glanced at his team. Everyone of them had a smirk or grin well plastered across their faces.

“Alright everyone, back to work, please.” Q said calmly with his clear precise diction.

Q sat down and looked at the piles of paperwork to be dealt with and sighed. His shoulders slumped as he pulled the first folder down from the closest pile. Just then the double doors pushed open and Q looked up to see Cartwright stomping into TSS. Her red lips were tight and her face drawn. She stepped into Q’s office slamming the door closed.

“Alright Q, we need to find the killer. I need a break, and a break now. There’s been another murder and MI5 will be here tomorrow if we can’t supply a suspect before midnight tonight.” She said sitting down across the desk from him. “What do you need? More CCTV videos, more GPS trackers, what?”

“A new murder, who?” Q’s worry apparent.

“An omega from Information Desk. Tara Clark. Have you met her?”

Q paled, his ears started to ring. “Tell me when?”

“Two nights ago. Why?”

“Oh God, no, what time?” Q fisted his hands and tried to not shake.

“After midnight before four in the morning. You know something Q, what is it?” Q closed his eyes. He had to tell her, but how would James going to handle the knowledge his best friend was a serial killer? What would James do when he found out Q was involved in hunting him down?

“Alec Trevelyan, was with us two nights ago. He left saying he was going to visit Tara. He had sex with her several weeks ago.” Q said in a half voice.

Holly Cartwright sat forward staring hate at Q. “You knew he was sleeping with omegas during all these murders when he was suspect and you didn’t tell me.”

“There are alphas sleeping with omegas every day.”

“Q, don’t fuck with me. You knew he was a suspect. You should have told me.”

“But he wasn’t here when Angie was murdered.” He pleaded.

“Well, I’m sure he could convince the young nurse to cover for him, or maybe he convinced some alpha friend to help him out.”

“Holly, that’s not fair. He’s a good man. He saved my life.”

“He saved his best friend’s omega. Because that is all you are to someone like him.”

Q’s anger started to rise. “He has never treated me like that. James has never treated me like that. I’m more than just an omega to them.”

“Tell me where Trevelyan is right now.”

“No.”

She stood up and started typing on her mobile. “It is obvious that you are now compromised and can no longer assist in the investigation. I’m contacting M to issue a capture/kill order for Trevelyan.”

Q leaped up shouting, “NO, YOU CAN’T! LET HIM TURN HIMSELF IN AT LEAST!”

She turned and left the office ignoring the young man. Q rushed after her, but she would not be stopped. Q grabbed his mobile and dialed James quickly.

“Hello, I was just fantasizing about you.” James answered.

“James where’s Alec?! Where is he right now?!”

“Q what’s wrong?” He could hear the concern in the man’s voice.

“Find Alec and hold him. Don’t let him do anything crazy. Cartwright is getting a capture/kill order. Just find him and make him give himself up easy. Please.” Q keyed up his computer and typed the in the special program to track the double ‘O’s.

“Q?” James’ voice hardened.

“He is in Regent Park right now. Just find him, I’ll explain later.” He hung up the phone and rushed out of the Q Branch. He took the stairs up to the executive level to avoid the elevators and possible Holly. He ran up the four flights, his mind racing. He opened the door, onto the floor and looked around quickly. The floor was empty. He moved quickly to M’s office and stepped in hoping to find Moneypenny in a good mood.

As he stepped into her office just as M and Cartwright stepped out of his office. Holly’s face was flushed and M’s stern.

“Q in here now.” Q’s shoulders dropped and the young man followed the two back into M’s office. M sat down behind his desk, his lips thinned and his brow knitted. “Alright Q, I know you’ve already checked where he is, tell us.”

“As long as you don’t issue a capture/kill order.” Q tried to sound confident.

“A what?”

“I may have threaten Q with an order to have Trevelyan killed sir.” Cartwright explained.

“When did I lose control over my department?! I’m still in charge here and I will decide the extent of force used to contain my agents. An arrest order is being sent Q. That is all.”

“Regent Park.”

“Thank you. Return to Q Branch and do not leave till you are sent for.”

“Yes sir.”

*****

James had reached Alec just minutes before MI6 descended upon them in the park. Alec knew of no reason why he would be arrested. James had been told to stand down or he too would have been arrested. When the men were shuffled into cars and transported back to Vauxhall, James tried to call Q, but his mobile had been taken away from him. Trevelyan was dragged into the holding cells at MI6. He was handcuffed and had a field agent on either side of him. Two more field agents followed him and two more stood on either side of 007. Anderson stood by the door to the holding cells shaking his head.

“It was the omega, wasn’t it?” Anderson asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“That omega, Q. He gave Alec up to internal security. He told them that Alec killed all those omegas.”

“What?!” James started to run off down the hall to Q Branch, but the field agents tackled him and cuffed him. They pulled him into one of Anderson’s interrogation rooms. They left him in the room, with his hands cuffed behind his back. For the next hour he kicked the chairs across the rooms and shouted at the top of his lungs. Finally, Cartwright stepped into the room with one of the agents. The agent brandished a Taser.

“I want to see Q now!” James shouted.

“Sit 007” Cartwright said picking one of the chairs up from the floor.

“Q!”

“It may be a long time before you see him or anyone else again unless you agree to cooperate. Now sit.” She picked up a second chair and sat down waiting for the agent to join her. “We have more than enough proof to arrest Alec Trevelyan for the recent murders here at MI6. I have reason to believe you were involved in covering up his activities. If you cooperate, we will be lenient.”

“Fuck off. Alec didn’t murder anyone here and I didn’t cover anything up! Where is Q?”

“He has aided us in gathering evidence.”

“There is no evidence so shut the fuck up. I want to speak to Q now!”

“We have Trevelyan on CCTV with two of the victims and Q has informed us he was seeing the last victim.” Cartwright said, opening a folder and reading through the reports there.

“Who Tate? Alec was at my flat the night Tate was killed. Ask my concierge they had to unlock the elevators to let him come up.”

“How did you know about Tate? That wasn’t one of the victims mentioned to you by M.” She asked raising an eyebrow. “The only way you would know was if you were involved in his death.”

“Anderson told me. He told me the day after it happened.” James spat out at her. She closed the folder and knitted her eyebrows.

“He told you what?”

“He said his linguist Jeremy Tate was murdered like the other three omegas. I told him Carter wasn’t dead yet.”

She cursed. Looking up at the agent she nodded her head for him to leave. “Go find Anderson, now.” She waited till the man left the room. James was watching her close as she started to pace in front of him. “Anderson told you Tate was murdered?”

“Yes, raped and murdered, like Shafer Bernard and Carter. I said Carter wasn’t dead and he said that was good.”

“We told him Tate was an emergency family leave. No one knew he was dead in MI6 except M, Q and myself. We had him booked into the morgue as John Doe. We also kept any references of the first two murders being connected to MI6 out of the news. There is no way Anderson could have known Tate was murdered. He couldn’t know the murders were connected.” She paced so more. “If he’s involved, why didn’t Q see him in any of CCTV footage?”

“You’re a fucking idiot. They filmed him being tortured when he was captured. They made him watch it between sessions. He had to listen to himself scream and beg for mercy over and over again. He uses cameras now to intimidate suspects. He is pathologic about avoiding cameras, especially CCTV.” James shouted at her. “He hates omegas. It was an omega who betrayed him on that mission. She was responsible for him being tortured for five months.”

She picked up the folder and flipped through a few pages and looked at an interview. “Anderson matches the description of an alpha that was hitting on Tate two nights before he was murdered. His friends saw the alpha at the bar, but the man left and we didn’t follow it up.” She dropped the folder on the chair and moved behind James, unlocking the handcuffs. “I can’t release Trevelyan yet, but we have to find Anderson now.”

James leaped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

*****

Q looked up to see Anderson standing in the door way of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more cliff hanger. I had to throw it in. Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided this story was going to need more than twenty chapters to tell it right. So several more chapter to come, but there will be a lot of angst and pain.

Chapter Twenty

Q sat worried in his office. Q’s fingers tapped out on the desk as the young man tried to think his way through the problem. The killer had to be someone at MI6, not a stranger. It had to be someone who could move amongst the departments without anyone thinking twice about it. Someone who blended in and still was a strong alpha with training. Double ‘O’s didn’t exactly blend in. They drew attention to themselves. Alphas wanted to be like them, omegas wanted to be with them, betas feared them. So it couldn’t be a double ‘O’. But the killer was skilled with a knife. Trained to kill with one. Trained to cause the most amount of pain with one. Trained to torture.

There was a knock on Q’s door and he looked up into the smiling face of Kurt Anderson. Instead of putting the young omega at easy the smile seemed strained and forced. The hairs stood on the back of Q’s neck as he said hello.

Anderson stepped into Q’s office and closed the door. “Bond sent me to get you.” He said softly. “He and Trevelyan got away from Internal Security and need your help. They’re down in the tunnels. They want you to follow me down.”

Q grabbed his mobile.

“Don’t, M has all internal calls monitored right now. They are looking for our boys. We need to go. You’re the only one who can help them Q. They need you now.” Anderson pleaded with the young man.

“Okay. But why did they go down into the tunnels?” Q stood up and moved to the door beside Anderson.

“Safest place they could think of and the last place Cartwright would look for them.”

“Well, that’s true.” The two men left together. Anderson directed Q to the elevators and once inside he pressed the button for the lowest level.

“Are there tunnels that will lead away from MI6?”

“Yes, I mapped them out when we moved in here after Silva. I have escape routes leading under the Thames and another leading to Waterloo Station.”

“Excellent,” the agent positioned himself behind Q. A shark grin covered his face.

“Is James okay? Is he upset with me?” Q asked.

“Well, to tell the truth,” the door opened and Q stepped out. “You can’t really blame him. You did betray him.”

“I did not betray him!” Q spun around looking at the agent. Q’s mobile vibrated in his pocket, ignoring it he asked. “Where are they, lead the way.”

Anderson narrowed his eyes slightly and moved in front of Q and down the darken halls to a metal door. He pushed the door open and stagnant air pour through. It led into a passageway of an old red brick tunnel. An abandoned underground line. The pale weak yellow work lights cast barely enough light to see the floor. The two men moved deeper into the tunnel. Passed junctions and other tunnels.

“Their down here.” Anderson said. Q’s mobile vibrated again in his pocket. Moving behind Anderson, Q carefully pulled it out to read the text message.

_“IT’S ANDERSON”_

Q stopped staring down at the message. Anderson took more steps further into the tunnel when he realized Q was not moving. He turned and looked to see Q staring down at his phone. His frightened face illumined by the light of the screen.

“Ah, they told you. Shame, too late for you.” He pulled a concealed knife from his pocket. Depressing the button the five inch double edged blade slide out of the handle. “You fucking worthless omegas, all the same. Liars and betrayers.”

Q spun quickly and turned down one of the tunnels and disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned underground.

*****

Bond rushed into Q Branch and looked around quickly.

“Where is he?” Bond shouted.

“Who, Q?” TJ asked.

“Yes, where is he?”

“Anderson from Interrogation came and got him about ten minutes ago.”

“WHAT?! DID THEY SAY WHERE THEY WERE GOING?!” James pulled out his mobile and started texting madly to Q.

“No, but Q looked up set.”

“I need a gun! Get me a gun now!” TJ went off and R came rushing into the room.

“Bond what is going on?” R shouted.

“Q’s gone off with a rapist! We’ve got find him now!” Just then an alarm sounded in the room. Everyone turned to look at the large screen on the wall. A schematic of the tunnels under Vauxhall came up. A yellow light was flashing deep in one the tunnels.

“Not now damn it!” R shouted.

“What is it?”

“Someone triggered a sensor down the tunnels under the building. Q installed them to keep track of any vagrants trying to work their way in.”

“Sensors down in the tunnels where Carter was attacked?” James asked as TJ handed him a generic Walther.

“Yes.” James grabbed an ear wick off the bench and slipped into his ear.

“Cleaver boy. That’s Q. Tell Cartwright. I’m going down there, tell me if any other sensors go off.” James took off running down the halls and to the stair well.

*****

Q rushed down the tunnel tripping over debris in the dark. His heart pounding as adrenaline pushed him further down the tunnels and into dim light and long shadows. He knew he passed at least two of his sensors now and hoped someone would be paying attention and send someone to find him. Ahead of him fifty yards he saw another weak work light. The ocher light casting out a halo of less than twenty feet. The next camera and sensor Q put in the tunnel was there. He would be visible to Anderson, but maybe, just maybe he would be visible to someone in Q Branch.

*****

“007 can you read me?” Danielle spoke into the com link.

“Yes any more sensors detecting him?”

“Yes, take the second tunnel on your left and head down it. He just tripped a sensor and camera a hundred and fifty yards in front of you. Anderson is five minutes behind him. Re-enforcements are on the way.”

“Tell Cartwright if she shows her face down here, I will shoot her.”

“Absolutely.”

James dashed down the dark tunnel to his left. His footfalls echoing off the brick walls. The tunnels were musty and smelled of damp mold, alpha anger, and omega fear. James ran faster.

*****

Q hated the dark, but he had to hide down here. Hoping someone was paying attention. Between the last work light and next one, Q remembered an air shaft. It went up from the main tunnel at forty-five degrees but was only about two feet wide. There was no lights what so ever up there and he wasn’t even sure if it was safe and not caved in.

Q ran down the tunnel dragging his hand down the walls till he felt the edge of the air shaft. He ran just past it, stopped and backed up. He jumped up trying to grip and the slick moldy bricks. He pulled himself up and dragged his knees across the brick edge. The rough bricks tearing his trouser legs and scrapping his skin. The rough brick edge digging deep into his flesh across his shins. Q bit down on a curse as he crawled up the narrow tunnel. He pulled himself up into the inky blackness. No light reached him deep in the bricked tunnel. He paused and sat down, hunching his shoulders down over his knees. Trying to slow his breathing.

He heard the sound of running feet as Anderson neared the shaft. Q clenched his fists and closed his eyes. The fear of a child hiding from his abusive father returned. Q’s chest seized and his head pounded. He heard Anderson getting closer and Q fought to hold back his fear. He could smell the alpha. The smell of hate and anger. Just like Q’s father. Q could imagine hearing his mother’s cries.

Anderson ran pass the air shaft and further down the tunnel away from Q hiding place in the darkness. Q lifted his head from his knees and looked down the shaft. Nothing, he saw nothing. He started to breathe easier letting the fear and tension slip from this limbs. Then he felt it. The small scratches and a high pitched squeal.

Four rats ran across Q’s shoulders and legs and down the air shaft to the larger tunnel. He didn’t scream out but he couldn’t remain still. He kicked out. His feet scrapped across the bricks, dislodging some bricks that fell and tumbled out of the air shaft and down to the tunnel.

Anderson stopped hearing the crash of bricks behind him. He turned and sniffed the air. Yes, he smell omega but it was getting weaker not stronger. He turned and slowly walked back the dim tunnel till he stopped where he smelled blood. Omega blood. He felt around and found the opening of the air shaft.

He laughed and pulled out a mag light from his pocket. The bright light shined up the tunnel and right into Q’s startled eyes. The laugh was low and threating.

“There you are you little slut. Hiding like the disgusting piece of shite you are.” Anderson’s voice was dark and threating. He waved the blade at Q. “Come here and I’ll make it quick, if you make me come up there after you I’ll make you scream blood.”

*****

Bond moved down the tunnels hearing voices. He had the gun out in front of him, moving in and out of the shadows. He wanted to get to Q as quickly as possible but he didn’t know if Anderson had tipped his hand yet.

“You’re just like all the other bloody disgusting little omegas. Screw over those who trust you at the first chance you get!” Anderson yelled up the tunnel at Q. “Get the fuck down here or I’ll crawl up there and make it worse for you!”

“Go away Kurt! Leave now and I’ll give you a head start. You might even get out of the country before MI6 finds you.” Q said trying to sound confident.

“They don’t even suspect. You told them it was Trevelyan. You know Bond would have killed for that. Do you think he would stab you or shoot you as he’s fucking you?”

James stepped into the weak halo of light. Anderson was only fifty or so feet in front of him, but in complete darkness. The other man caught the movement in the corner of his vision and moved quickly away from the tunnel and further into the shadows.

The flashlight moved away from Q, leaving the young omega in inky blackness. Q could hear Anderson’s retreating footsteps but didn’t understand why. Hesitantly, he moved a few feet down the air shaft near the opening. The smell of angry alpha was nauseating to the omega. It drained him of his strength and made him want to crawl into a ball. It reminded him of his father. Q swallowed the bile in his mouth and moved a little closer to the opening.

Bond saw Anderson back further into the darkness, losing his target. He heard the alpha yelling at the omega. Q had to still be alive. “Q where are you?” Bond called out.

The sound of James’ voice was like adrenaline surging through Q’s blood stream. “In the air shaft, I’m okay. Anderson has a knife and is near the opening. Be careful.”

James could take a deep breath hearing Q’s voice. But the other man was down here and just as dangerous as a double ‘O’. Bond pushed his back against the brick wall and moved sideways down the tunnel trying to see the alpha, the monster hiding in the dark.

“Q stay put. Reinforcements are coming. R is monitoring us right now.” James called out.

“You know that’s a lie, 007. Q Branch doesn’t have anything this deep in the tunnels.” Anderson said from the shadows.

“Anderson, you don’t know that omega very well. He has eyes everywhere.” James moved closer to the air shaft till he felt the brick wall fall away from his back. He was standing in front of the entrance. “Q are you up there?” He whispered over his shoulder.

“James!” Q whispered excitedly and moved down the narrow shaft to the man.

Just before Q reached the entrance, James turned to face the opening reaching in to grab Q and help him down. Q’s arms wrapped around James neck as the agent pulled the omega from the shaft and down to the floor of the tunnel. Q was gulping in deep breaths of James’ scent to calm himself. Pushing his fear back and away from him.

“You’re okay Q. Just calm down.” James said leaning over the man now sitting on the floor of the tunnel. The sound of running boots approached them from the entrance of the basement. Q reached up and grabbed James’ leg and held tight as he looked up the tunnel to see light beams bouncing off the walls as the re-enforcements advanced.

James strained to see into the darkness as Anderson disappeared further into the tunnels. His heart still racing wanting to chase after the man, but Q was clinging to him tightly. When the other agents arrived, James leaned over and picked Q off the floor and passed him over to one of the other men.

“Take the Quartermaster to Medical. I think he’s been hurt.” James ordered.

“James, wait.” Q said, but the alpha turned away and went down the tunnel after Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dramatics over the previous version. I am not very confident in my writing yet and was disappointed in my effort. I once sent a completed original manuscript to a book agent who told me I should not waste anyone's time with my writing. AO3 has given my ego a boost and I thank you very much. I deeply appreciate the positive and supportive comments I have been receiving and the corrective comments too.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Q was quickly patched up and given a tetanus shot. He sat in the waiting room of Medical in hopes that was where James would come looking for him. Q heel tapped against the tile floor as he waited. The door swung open and Cartwright walked in.

“Are you okay?” she asked looking scared.

Q cocked his head to the side staring at her expression. “Yeah, I’m fine. What’s happened? Where’s Alec?”

“He’s been let go and everyone from M on down to front door guards have apologized to him. When he found out you had been taken by Anderson, I thought he was going to kill me. He threaten to eviscerate anyone who tried to stop him from finding you.”

“ME?” Q’s voice squeaked slightly.

“Yes. We told him Bond was already going after you but that didn’t stop him. He went into the tunnels even after you were brought out, to go find Anderson. I’ve never seen an alpha so scary before.”

“The double ‘O’s can be a difficult bunch.” Q said smiling at the woman. “By the way, thank you for finding that memo from the old M about concealing my gender.”

The beta smiled at him. “I was told you were a great Quartermaster and it would be a shame to lose you. I was just trying to do my job.” She left the omega alone.

Q stood and walked around the room wondering if James and Alec were still deep in the tunnels. R had access to the maps he had drawn up, but he knew they were incomplete. He paced again around the room when the door was slammed opened and James stood there.

“Oh thank God. Are you okay?” Q rushed over and hugged the alpha. James’ arms gentle wrapped around Q’s waist and pulled the young man further into the room so the door could close. He guided the man to the chairs and they sat down together. He gently kissed Q’s forehead, then rested his own on the young omega’s. Sharing each other’s breath, their scents calming each other.

Pulling apart James asked. “Okay why was Alec suspected?”

“I saw him on the CCTV with two of the victims. He fit the profile. We thought it was him.”

“We?”

“Cartwright, M and me.” Q said pulling further away to look James carefully in the face.

“M considered Alec a viable suspect in raping and murdering omegas here at MI6?”

“Well, not at first. He said double ‘O’s wouldn’t become serial killers, just spree killers.”

James curled the corner of his mouth in a jesting smirk. His eyebrows quickly rose and fell in surrendered acknowledgment. The bright blue eyes returned studying the young omega. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this? I was there for the first meeting with M. Didn’t you think that maybe he trusted me enough then you could keep trusting me?”

Q pulled back further, his brow knitted. “I . . . I was working with Cartwright and she didn’t want anyone to know what we found out.”

“You were working with Cartwright, but you promised to bond with me. You didn’t feel you could trust your intended? You couldn’t trust me?”

“James it wasn’t like that. Really!” Q grabbed James’ forearm.

“You went to and listened to everyone but me. Why?”

“I just . . . I don’t know . . .”

“When did you find Alec on the CCTV?” James asked calmly.

“Why does it matter now? We know I was wrong and Anderson is the murderer.” Q pleaded.

“When?”

“Before we slept together the first time.” Q answered softly.

“You slept with me . . . you gave me your virginity believing my best friend was involved?”

“Yes.”

James pulled his arm away from Q’s grasp. His lips thinned and his eyes became steely cold. “I told you I want it to be James and Benjamin. Remember. I wanted there to be no fear, no pain, and no lies between us. The night we first made love, I gave you every part of me. I thought you gave me every part of you.”

“I did James. Please believe me.”

“You hate alphas, you told me you hated us. But I thought I got through to you. That we could be more than alpha/omega.” James stood and moved away from Q.

“We are! We’re James and Benjamin.” Q stood following after the man.

“Benjamin, you aren’t going to stop hating us are you? You are never going to trust us, trust me?”

“James, please stop. I trust you! I do!”

“If you trusted me, you would have talked to me. I could have told you Alec was with me when Tate and Carter died. We could have found Anderson faster if you would have just trusted your mate.”

Q’s eyes widened, and his heart started beating hard in his chest. “You are my mate, and I do trust you. Please James, I called you. I warned you about Alec getting arrested.”

“I was there less than five minutes before Internal Security found us. How long did you wait to tell Cartwright?”

Q dropped his head and looked at the floor. He knew the answer.

“But you’re still my mate James.” Q voice was weak and small.

“Why would you want to mate with someone you don’t trust? Someone you hate?” Q’s face shot up pale and bloodless.

“I love you!”

“You want to love the James you see but you will always hate the alpha I am.” James turned and moved to the door. He grabbed the door handle then said. “Benjamin, I do love you and I do trust you. But I will not bond with someone who hates me. I’m not that self-loathing.”

“James stop!”

The alpha opened the door and stepped out into the hall way. Q could see Alec leaning against the far wall. James nodded his head to the side and turned to leave. Alec stared hatred at the little omega and turned to follow his friend down the hall and out of Medical. Q called after them, but they never turned around. James never looked back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. A short chapter to move the story along.

Chapter Twenty-two

The omega was devastated. James refused to return any of Q’s calls. He spent the whole night pacing back and forth in his office trying and retrying to contact James. At nine the next morning R found him.

“Please Danielle, see if he will answer you calls.” Q begged her. She said no.

“Q, we work in the business of deception. The only way we can be good at deception is if we can rely on each other. The double ‘O’s wanted you as Quartermaster because they trusted you and the info you gave them. Now, they can’t trust anything from us. They feel betrayed right or wrong. This is going to get worse.”

“What do you mean?”

“Q people feel betrayed by all this. Cartwright handled the investigation wrong. She didn’t let people know what was going on. You let her dictate to you when you should have known better. We gather information and disperse misinformation. You lost your objectiveness. When the agents found out how much you hated alphas, they began to doubt. When they found out you lied to your alpha, they lost trust in you.”

“I didn’t lie to James!”                                                               

“He uses sex practically ever mission to get information out of his marks. It’s one of his tools. How do you think he feels knowing you may have been sleeping with him to get information about Alec?”

“But I didn’t.”

“But the idea is still there in the back of his mind no matter how much you tell him otherwise.”

The beta turned and left her boss alone in his office. Q blinked several times. He never thought of the repercussions of his choices. He could hit himself. All the work and all the struggle Q had gone through. Q had blamed alphas for costing him everything but he was the one who let it all slip through his hands. He stood up straight and stepping out of his office and went to rebuild the bridges to his agents.

*****

Anderson had found his way out of the tunnels and disappeared into London. The last image MI6 had of the mad man was the man running down the tunnels that led under the Thames. Some of the tunnels were flooded but at least two were passable. It was believed Anderson found one of them and escaped. MI5 was now in charge of finding him, while an M assured everyone that things would return to normal.

Two days later, Q was packing up his flat. The property management company felt a flash grenade was beyond normal wear and tear of a flat. Q had been evicted. TJ and four other members of Q Branch were packing up Q’s belongings as the young omega tried again to contact Bond. The mobile went straight to voice mail.

“James I’m moving. I decide to get a better flat. I’m living on Mitre Road behind the Old Vic. Please Call me. I’m want to speak to you. Please.” The line went dead.

The omega stared at the blank screen. He slipped the mobile into his pocket and started picking up the packed boxes. Four days ago, he had been planning for this day. The day he moved out of his flat. The day he was going to move into James. In four days his life had gone from perfect to shite. Four days, that all it took.

*****

The first mission James Bond went on after Anderson fled MI6 was to Germany to track down a lead on the Lundgren group. He had spent a better part of an hour in M’s office discussing the various individuals involved in the mission, before he went down to Q Branch. Q looked up at the clock, waiting.

He had laid Bond’s Walther out for the agent to inspect before placing it in its case. He also had a special mobile that would detect radiation for Bond, along with his emergency radio and ear wick. Q hovered next to the table, waiting.

The door swung open and James stepped into Q Branch. The young omega looked up to see the alpha wearing an exquisite grey wool suit with royal blue pinstripes. The blue setting off the intense blue of James’ eyes. Q smiled but Bond’s face was set and emotionless. He walked straight up to Q and nodded once. Q immediately noticed Bond had changed his aftershave. He was masking his scent with a strong heavy cologne.

“Q.”

“James.”

“It’s 007, sir.”

Q winced and looked down at the table. “Ah, your tech. Your gun with biometric palm print, a mobile that will help with locating any radioactive material. And . . .”

“I’m familiar with the jest. Thank you, Q.” James scooped up the equipment.

“007, I will be guiding you through the mission. Just use your com links when you need us.”

James’ eyes flashed up at Q, then the man turned to leave. As he passed by TJ, the agent tossed the ear wick to the techno geek. The young man juggling it to catch it. TJ held it up for Q to see as the doors swung closed behind the alpha.

*****

It was 0300 local time when Q verified the drone had been launched off the American aircraft carrier, Abraham Lincoln heading over the small island in the Mediterranean Sea. Alec Trevelyan was already near the warehouse on the island of the Libyan coast. The drone had infrared cameras on board, giving Q visual identification of the terrorist inside the building.

“006, twenty meters inside the fence is your first contact. He is standing by the door you need to access.” Q said calmly into the com link.

“I have a visual. Thank you.” Q watched as the glowing yellow ghost of Alec moved slowly across the screen.

“There are at least four heat signatures inside the building.”

“Acknowledge.”

Q tapped the keys across his computer, bringing the drones images in and out of focus. “Q are we on an open mic.”

Q looked up at the screen. “Yes, why?”

“Go private.” Q swallowed hard. This was the first time he had worked with Trevelyan since the incident with Anderson. Both men had been professional but the joking friendship was gone. Q tapped the computer keys.

“The line is private 006, what do you need.”

“At least an apology. An explanation would be appreciated.”

Q pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wasn’t alone in the assumption, but I was wrong. I am sorry.”

“Why didn’t you talk to James?”

“This isn’t the time to talk about this.” Q watched the screen as Trevelyan crept close to the man by the door. Alec grabbed him from behind and snapped the man’s neck. The yellow image of the terrorist slumped to the ground. “Your next contact is inside, second room on the left. He appears to be sleeping or at least is prone.”

“If you had talked to James when you first knew, Tara would be alive.” Q was silent. “You do remember Tara don’t you? Pretty girl twenty-four, long blonde hair, chipped tooth. Nice kid.”

“006.”

Q and the minions watched as Trevelyan dispatched the second man quietly. His heat signature becoming a brighter orange and moving into the red spectrum.

“006, there are two more targets in the hallway moving towards you. Step into the room on your left now.” Trevelyan did exactly what Q told him to do. The two terrorist moved pass the closed door missing the agent completely. Alec opened the door and stepped into the hallway and move quickly down to the supply of stolen drugs. He moved rapidly around setting his explosives and detonation timers.

“Is my exit clear?”

“On my mark, move down the first hall and out the door. Three, two, one. Move.” Trevelyan’s heat signature was now deep orange with a dark red center. He hit the door running fast from the warehouse. Thirty seconds later the screen whited out as the bombs exploded and destroyed the heron and killing the last men in the building. “Very well done, 006.” Q said quietly into the com link.

“Q, James misses you. He won’t say it, but he does.”

Q’s mouth went dry and he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He rubbed his eyes briefly then said. “Thank you, Alec. I miss him too. Please tell him I’m sorry.”

There was silence on the other end of the com link.

*****

Bond’s trip to Germany had been a success. He returned with intel on a new conduit of weapons leaving the United States and being funneled into Brazil, then moving south throughout South America.

“Excellent work, 007.” M said as the agent sat in the chair in front of M’s desk. “If we can close this conduit down that only leaves Lundgren with the eastern European one. We can have the group contained quickly.”

“Sir, I am happy to please.” Bond said, as the door opened and Tanner entered with Q behind him. Tanner walked over to M handing him a report.

“But I heard you lost your com link early in the mission.” M said looking over the report. “Q said he was unable to reach you after you landed.”

James crossed his legs and rolled his shoulders back waiting for the reprimand.

“Sir, if I may explain. I believe Bond was issued a faulty ear wick. It was not working properly. I will correct the problem before his next mission.” Q interrupted

M raised an eye brow. A small smirk covered his lips. “Faulty equipment is quite unusual for you Q. It’s not like time we sent Bond out with a cardiac defibrillator with faulty connections is it?”

Q looked down at his feet for a moment. “It was my fault sir. I will correct the error.” Bond did not move.

M picked up the folder and opened it. He handed out a photo that was on the top. “Won’t be necessary, Q. Bond won’t be needing a com link back to Q Branch on his next mission. Bond will be following up his lead on the Florida connection to illegal weapons. The photo is of a man by the name of Kodo. Ormond Kodo. He is a computer genius who is working out of Florida to move the weapons. Bond will be going to Florida to stop Kodo, and you, Q will be going with him to go through his computers. We cannot hack them from here. It has to be on site access.”

Q paled and Bond stood.

“NO.” The agent shouted.

“I have to agree with Bond, sir. The last time you sent me on a mission, it collapsed in less than twelve hours. I should stay here and direct Bond.”

“No, it is imperative you are there to access the computers. Remote access is impossible. The Americans as well as Danielle and TJ have been working on it since Bond returned from Germany. Apparently, he is using a Tower system.” Q placed his palm over his eyes. “I see you are familiar with the system, Q.”

“Yes sir, I designed it.”

“Therefore you are the perfect person to break through it. And . .”

“And it is designed that if remote access is attempted it will destroy all the files and fry the system of the hacker. I have to go to gain access.”

“I do not believe it would be wise for Q to go on the mission regardless of the complexities of the computer system. He can direct me through the system on com links.” Bond said, his eyes narrow and threating. “Besides, how will the Yanks feel about us playing in their backyard?”

“But if there is this new intermittent failure of the com links, how will be able to help you?” M smirked at Bond. “It’s been decide. You will leave to two days. Felix Leiter will be meeting you at the Miami airport. Tanner has your briefs, read them and prepare to go in forty-eight hours.”

“Sir, I protest.” Bond said.

“Duly noted. I realize you are not eager to put your omega in harm’s way, but Q is also a member of MI6 and being as such, he will be going to Florida with you. Dismissed.”

Bond started to announce Q wasn’t his omega but stopped. He spun rapidly on his heels and glared at the young omega as he stormed out of the office. Q stood silently in M’s office afraid to move.

“Yes Q, you want to lodge a complaint.” M said without looking up at the young man.

“Sir, you are surely aware that 007 and I have chosen not to bond. The Anderson situation has compromised our relationship.”

“Are you telling me that you will not be able to work professionally with Bond because of a lover’s tiff?”

“No sir, I just don’t believe that James and I should be on a mission together.” Q knitted his brow.

“He knows the people involved, you know the computer system. It is the best team we can send.” M looked the young man in the eye. “And I know about Bond leaving his ear wick behind. There was no faulty com link.” Q clinched his jaw.

“Yes sir.”

“Forty-eight hours you will leave Heathrow with Bond. Go to Medical and get something for your nerves. Dismissed.”

Q left the office knowing it was going to take more than some tranquilizers to calm him down enough for this trip.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter to introduce new problems.

Chapter Twenty-three

Q stepped out of the Miami International Airport and thought he was going to melt. He had never in his life felt so completely overwhelmed by heat and humidity as he did at that moment. They had left London in late October and stepped into thirty-three degrees Celsius with ninety-five percent humidity. He thought he could actually feel the weight of the air pressing down on his body.

Q paused for a moment trying to catch his breath as Bond kept walking towards the black Escalade with an African American male leaning against the door. The Black man was wearing khakis and a poplin shirt. He smiled as Bond walked over to him. His hand out to shake James’.

“James welcome to Miami.”

“Felix, always a pleasure.” James reached over and opened the back door of the SUV expecting to see Q standing behind him. The young omega had stopped and set his suitcase down. He was pulling his cardigan over his head when Bond called out to him. “Are you going to be joining us?”

The humidity was making the young omega’s hair even more wild and curly. His pale skin was flushed from the heat and his cheeks were pale pink when he walked over to the car. Felix took one look at the young man and a lascivious smile curled his lips.

“Hello, so you’re James assistant?” His voice low and seductive.

“No,” Q said quickly stepping up onto the running board of the enormous vehicle to climb into the backseat. Felix raised an eyebrow at James who just slammed the car door closed and went to climb into the passenger seat.

With the air conditioner on high, Q sat behind James. Felix kept watching the young man in the rearview mirror as they drove out of Miami. The city squalor with its filth, graffiti and poorly maintained buildings gave way to green lawns and growing forests of trees found in a cookie cutter suburbia. That quickly disappeared and the highway was now isolated from the scenery by tall thick jungles of palms, palmettos, vines, and live oak trees.

“We have Kodo under surveillance in Wellington. The season is about to start and tomorrow night there will be a cocktail party welcoming the trainers back.” Felix said.

“Excuse me? I thought we were working in Miami? Where is Wellington? And what season?” Q asked. James rolled his eyes.

“The horse season.” Felix said. “Wellington is the winter home for the East Coast Horse set.”

“Race horses?” Q asked having never been within twenty feet of a horse in his life.

“No show horses, dressage and show jumpers.” James twitched a little on the front seat. “You do know something about that don’t you?”

“No, I know computers.” Q said disgruntled. He looked out the window at the passing trees.

“It was in the brief.” Bond said with a huff.

“I was too busy to read the brief all the way through.” Q scratched at his beard growth. In the last two days, Q had been prepping for the mission. He had one of the minion’s pack his clothes and Q hadn’t even shaved in two days. Now he sported a sparse covering of dark fine hair across his jaw and upper lip.

“Well, you’ll just have to fake it. Kodo has been bring in horses from Europe for four years now and selling them here in Wellington. Some stay in the US and some go to Brazil. The polo ponies are the main ones that go there but some show jumpers too.” Felix explained.

“What’s the season?” Q asked.

“The trainers from New York and the northeast come down here for the winter. They are called snowbirds. Money. Lots of money. Mostly old but a lot of novo riche too.”

“How well can we blend in?” Bond asked.

“James, you’ll be fine, but the boy toy back there may have some difficultly.”

Q glared up into the rearview mirror and into Felix’s reflection. “I’ll shave when we get to the hotel.”

“Don’t, you look good that way.” Felix smiled at the omega. “Besides no hotel. You two are sharing a condo in the middle of the horse set.”

Q’s eyes flashed over at the back of James’ head. He could see the tension in the agent’s shoulders and controlled breathing as Bond was trying to maintain his composure. Two rooms in a hotel gave the ex-lovers some distance and a buffer between personal and professional interaction. A condo meant they would be close every day. The buffer would be gone.

Q leaned back and pulled his laptop out of his bag. Turning it on, he discovered no service. “What kind of networking will be available to us?”

“Don’t worry. We’ve equipped your condo with the requirements your Quartermaster sent us.” Felix smiled again at Q. “By the way what is your name gorgeous?”

“Martin Beck.” James answered. “And back off Felix. He’s nothing but trouble.”

*****

The condo was more like a flat above a barn. The ground floor had a garage in the front, but also four horse stalls in the back. Fortunately empty. The living quarters were upstairs. A large living room kitchen arrangement with separate bedrooms of each side. The walls were white and large white ceramic tiles covered the floors giving the flat an airy cool feel to it. The entire back of the living quarters opened up onto a deck that looked out over a large fenced arena of pale white sandy gravel. A three rail black board fence surrounded the arena and large horse jumps where arranged through out.

Beyond the arena was manicured lawns and palm trees and other fenced arenas, some in turf and others in sand. Some with jumps and some with very low white fence no taller than half a meter with a variety of letters spaced along the small fence. Q could not discern the order of the letters but he noticed that three identical arenas had the same arrangement with the letters in the same order.

Large white and beige stucco houses and barns with Spanish tile roofs were everywhere. And the streets where not straight but meandered through the area. Golf carts and motor scooters were everywhere.

Q stepped out onto the deck and watched as several horses practiced in the arena in front of him. The animals were tall with slender young people riding them. The jumps had to be a meter and half tall and the speed and precision the riders were taking the obstacles was nerve racking to the inexperienced observer.

Felix stepped up behind Q, as a tall bay cleared a double oxer. “Do they do this all day?” Q asked.

“Until it gets too hot in the middle of the day. Yea. They start around six in the morning and go till sunset. Different riders, different horses, same trainer. The trainer who owns this condo is named Gordon Hornsby. He is having some problems with the IRS and agreed to allow us to use his groom’s quarters for a while.”

“This is where the grooms live?”

“Sometimes, but usually not this nice. He just had twenty of his horses seized by the IRS. He will be busy for a while.” Felix leaned against the railing turning his back to the riders to look at Q instead. “You need to be careful down here.”

“Oh,” Q looked over at him.

“Your skin is so fair. So pale. You will burn in the sun here. Be careful. I would hate to see anything mar that beautiful complexion.” The breeze shifted and Felix’s alpha scent passed over Q. Very strong and masculine. Q naturally took a step back and nodded to the man.

“Thank you I will.” He turned and went into the condo to find Bond staring out the window at the two of them. Q looked up into James’ face and saw the same emotionless expression he had seen for weeks now. Q moved quickly to the kitchen to try and find the fixings for tea.

“When and where is the party?” Bond asked.

“Tomorrow night at the house over there. See the one with the large white columns in the back. Margo Millington. Familiar face around here. Everyone from the set will be there including Kodo.”

“What about you?” James asked.

“I tend to stand out at functions like that. But I’ll be around if you need me. Car’s in the garage when you need it.” Felix looked over to the kitchen as Q was opening cabinets looking for anything that looked like a kettle or a tea bag. “Have fun James.” The man winked at the agent then walked down the stairs to the front door.

Bond waited till he heard the door closed. Then he turned and walked into the kitchen. “Q this mission is going to difficult enough as it is. I expect you to let me lead. I’m more experienced in the field.”

“Yes you are.” The young omega turned and looked at him.

“You are to do as I tell you without question or complaint.” Q did not answer but thinned his lips. “And you are to start wearing that beta cologne you used to wear again.”

“I don’t know if I have it with me?”

“I told the minions to pack it.” With that Bond turned and went to one of the bedrooms and closed the door. Leaving Q alone in the stark white kitchen confused and angry.

*****

It was dark when Bond and Q arrived at the party. They had walked the half mile to the big white house with the columns. Q regretted the decision half way there. He had given up his cardigans, but the white button down shirt he worn was already clinging to his sweaty body as his dark tropical wool trousers seemed to adhere to him as he walked. Bond was dressed in a pair of soft khakis and a pale blue short sleeve shirt. He appeared relaxed and calm as they walked into the crowd of people milling around an open patio.

Chinese lanterns hung from cords draped between the palm trees and a small trio of musicians played unrecognizable songs on the far side away from a bar. The music wasn’t terrible loud and several couples were imitating dance moves to the random melodies. The party goers varied in age and dress. There were numerous men in the early forties to mid-fifties, all dress roughly the same as Bond. The women of that age group wore short dresses and low heels, many in broad brimmed hats and far too much jewelry. The younger crowd was in their early twenties. Men and women both in jeans or tight riding breeches. Pale colored cotton shirts and dark tans. Q definitely stood out.

James leaned over and took Q’s elbow. “Mingle and don’t make an asre of yourself.” He said as be peeled away and joined a tall blonde haired man with a drink in his hand.

Q looked around for a moment completely loss. A waiter came by with a tray of Champaign glasses and Q quickly grabbed one. He stepped close to a crowd of younger people and listened to their conversation for a brief moment. Realizing they were speaking English but still he had absolutely no comprehension of the conversation. Something about flexion and impulsion, increasing the upward thrust while half-halting. If he hadn’t been standing in a crowd of mixed aged and genders, he would have thought it had something to do with an illicit sex act.

“You’re new here?” The voice purred behind him. Female and older. Q turned to see a woman in her mid to late fifties staring at his lower body. “Hands up let me guess.”

“Pardon me?”

“Hands up I want to guess.” She grabbed at his wrists and pulled them out to the side extending his arms away from his body. She was as tall as Q in a dark orange raw silk sheath dress, white shoes and bare legs. She had on oversize white bead necklace and heavy thick gold rings with various colored stones in them. Her skin was tanned and aged by the sun, and although the make-up was applied with care, the wrinkles near her eyes and mouth were obvious. “Oh with those long thin legs and that perfect posture, it must be dressage, right? I’m mean you’re too skinny for polo and that ass on you is too plush to be a jumper. It’s dressage isn’t it?” She smiled at him.

Q blushed. “Ah, well to tell the truth. I’ve never heard anyone say that about my posterior before. But yes you’re right, dressage.” He had no idea what so ever what dressage was.

“And British too. How lovely.” She took a sip of her drink. She wasn’t drinking Champaign instead she had a double old fashion glass with a brown liquor and ice in it. She swirled the drink around looking Q up and down. “Are you any good?”

“Oh no. My friend just brought me along to show me the quality riders here.”

“Shame. My name is Margo Millington. This is my party.” Q’s eyebrows raised. “Oh don’t get worried I won’t throw you out for crashing.” Again he was loss in the conversation. “I like to sponsor up and coming young riders. You know groom the next super stars.” She smiled and leaned closed. Q could smell she was a beta and he hoped his cologne was covering his true scent. “I’m always looking for eager young men. Are you eager, whatever your name is?”

“Martin, Martin Beck.”

“Well Martin, tell me,” she brought her manicured hand up and dragged her bright red fingernails through his thick curls. “How long can you stay in the saddle? Are you any good with your whip?” Her fingers dragged down the back of his neck and dipped beneath the collar of his shirt. She pulled her fingers forward and paused them at the notch in his throat. “Do you like to go to yours spurs?”

Q swallowed hard, her fingers gliding over his bobbing Adam’s apple. “I’ve not been thrown from the saddle yet.” He whispered back, knowing full well this conversation had absolutely nothing to do with horses. The older woman smiled and pulled her drink close to her lips. Just before she drank her eyes flicked down and saw the bright red cherry with the stem still attached sitting on top of the ice in her drink. Smiling she lifted the cherry out of her drink and held it up in the air over Q’s lips. His eyes blinked for a moment, then he leaned forward and took the cherry between his teeth and gently pulled back. The cherry separated from the stem with a gentle tug. He let his dark lips slip over the fruit and he slowly chewed it as she watched. Her lips pulled into a passionate ‘O’.

“Oh, Martin. We are going to become the best of friends.”

Q smiled back. “I would love for you to tell me all about your friends here in Wellington.”

*****

Bond recognized Stephan Bourne from his last mission in Germany. The agent had maintained his cover in Berlin so Bourne believed that he was an arms dealer just like himself. Bond move smoothly through the party till he caught Bourne’s eye. The tall blonde man smiled and waved Bond over to the small group he was talking to.

“Richard, what a surprise?” Bourne said as he waved his drink in Bond’s direction. Bond gave his patient smile and moved closer.

“Stephan, I was hoping to run into you again. I was hoping we could do some business.”

Bourne smiled broadly. The alpha was very greedy. “Let me introduce you to my friends. Ormond Kodo and his lovely mate Cassandra.”

Ormond was a pudgy round flat faced alpha with broad flabby shoulders and paunch, the belt was barely holding in check. He had a vivid red shirt on, unbuttoned low with thick gold chains around his neck. An obscenely massive gold picky ring adorn his right hand, but Bond noted he was not wearing a bonding ring on his left.

Cassandra at a distance looked quite a bit younger than Ormond. But up close Bond could easily tell she had been to see a doctor. The augmentation of breasts and lips were apparent. Her natural hair color was not the pale blonde that he saw now. She too was wearing far too much ornate jewelry and her white slacks were at least two sizes too small, pulling tight across her behind and drawing attention to her crotch. Both the alpha and omega were repugnant.

“Ormond, this is Richard Sterling. You heard me speak of him.”

James reached out and took the fleshy hand of Ormond. “Mr. Kodo, a pleasure.”

“Call me Ormond. Any friend of Stephan is a friend of mine.”

James reached over and took Cassandra’s hand. It was cool to the touch. He gently stroked his index finger softly over the soft skin of her wrist. She squeezed tighter. He slowly dragged his fingertips across the palm of her hand as they parted. The corner of James lips curled up in a knowing smirk.

“So Richard, what brings you to Wellington?” Stephen asked sipping his scotch.

“I’m working as an agent for a cartel of business men who wish to acquire a reliable source of blood stock.” Bourne smiled at James. Kodo stepped closer to the agent. “These business men are in Bogotá and Bolivia. They are hoping for quality blood stock.”

“I have a group of breeders in eastern Europe. They have some wonderful animals for sale. Is there a price range your business men interested in?”

“They have deep pockets.” The three alphas all smiled.

Cassandra laughed and the men turned their attention to the woman. “Looks like Margo has found herself a new toy.”

Bourne and Kodo looked over as Bond had to turn to see a woman in a bright orange dress holding a cherry by its stem over Q’s lips. The young man bit into the fruit and took it away from the woman. Bond suddenly remembered a night when those same dark red lips closed around his fingers as the man licked at crème fraiche off Bond’s fingers. He could feel the muscles tense in his limbs as his stomach cringed. He flexed his fist, forcing himself to look away.

“Margo Millington is the host, is she not?” James asked.

“Yes and every year she finds a new young beta to play with. She claims they will be the next great rider but she’s more interested in their stamina instead of their skill as equestrians.” Cassandra smiled to James.

*****

Margo stepped closer to Q. The young man twisted to the side moving back. He saw Bond and the three other people watching them. “Who are they?” Q asked nodding to the group. Margo turns and looks over her shoulder.

“Oh them. That’s Stephen Bourne and Ormond Kodo. They import horses from Europe. Sells them here and South America.” She turned back and smiled at Q. “They have a Westphalian I’m looking at. Right now it’s one twenty but I’m hoping they’ll bring it down to ninety thousand.”

Q blinked his eyes rapidly. “Ninety thousand dollars for a horse?”

“He’s gorgeous just like you. With the right rider and campaigning, we can get shortlisted for Rio.” She smirked. A waiter came by and she grabbed a canapé off the tray and held it up to Q. He looked down and smiled. He was familiar with this game, but his heart hurt as he remembered playing it with someone else. He reached forward and took the morsel from her fingertips.

“Rio, you’re hoping to be in the Olympics?”

“Absolutely.” Her fingers gently rubbed across his lips.

“What, do the horses come over on a boats?”

“No silly, we fly them. Bourne has a private airlines that brings the horses in. The planes are specially designed to fly horses in. The horses and tack. He’s got planes flying back and forth every week.”

“I thought riders had their own saddles?”

“You really are inexperienced silly boy. Now a days we customize saddles to horses and riders together. Saddle fitting is the new thing. Kodo’s trainer brings in a tack box for each horse as well as a two or three boxes just for his stuff. He has one just full of massage supplies.”

“Massage?”

“Oh yeah, my Swedish loves to get massaged.” Q’s head cocked to the side, trying to understand what the hell the woman was talking about.

“So how big are these tack boxes?”

“Some of them are huge. An average box is probable 20 cubic square feet.” She leaned closer, “I really want to see you in the saddle. When can I see you again?”

Q smiled and twisted again around her. “I believe I will be around tomorrow. Do you have mount for me?”

She laughed deeply. “Oh yes, my love.”

They laughed together as she moved to wrap her arm around his shoulders. The mobile vibrated in Q’s pocket. He jumped slightly and reached for it. Opening the text Q read,

_‘Leave now’_

Q knitted his brow. He typed quickly.

_‘why’_

_‘Leave!’_

Q looked up and saw James’ back to him. The agent’s hand was subtly moving down the back of Cassandra’s back and hovered over her lower hip.

“Trouble my dear?” Margo purred in his ear.

“I’m afraid I need to go now. I hope we will meet again soon.”

“Absolutely, I expect you to find me tomorrow.” He smiled at her and left a small kiss to her cheek. He glanced at the other guest as he slowly walked through the party and started the walk back to the condo. Q wondered how in the hell he was going to avoid every seeing Margo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and encouragements.

Chapter Twenty-four

It was surprisingly dark as Q walked back across the manicured lawns and gravel paths to the condo. He passed small ponds and groves of trees. The night air was perfumed with flowers and actually felt heavy. Looking up he realized there were hardly any stars in the sky, the thick humidity and the sporadic lighting diming their presence. Q walked further away from the party, the sounds dying away being replaced by the sounds of frogs and crickets.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, it just did. He felt some one watching him. He paused for a moment, bending down to pretend to tie his shoe. Trying to gaze into the darkness if he could see anyone staring back; but he saw nothing. Standing, he took off walking again, but he had picked up the pace of his strides. Moving as quickly as he could without running or appearing frightened.

When he was with in a dozen feet of the condo door he heard a voice.

“Martin?” Q jumped to the side almost shouting curses at the person.

“Felix? Is that you?” Q asked his heart racing.

“What’s wrong? Where’s James?” Felix asked reaching out to take Q’s arm. The young omega moved back away from the man.

“James stayed behind. He’s playing the mark’s mate. He told me to leave.” Q said moving around Felix and stepping closer to the door. “Were you following me?”

“No, James texted me to come get you from the party. Why?”

“I guess I was cramping his moves.” Q huffed as he opened the door and ran up the stairs to the living area. Felix followed him.

“You know Martin you shouldn’t go walking around here at night by yourself?”

“I don’t think I’ve already blown my cover.” Q said, snapping at the alpha.

“No, not that. Alligators.” Felix said smiling.

“Alligators?” Q’s eyebrows rose rapidly.

“Yeah they’re everywhere down here. They live in the small ponds and canals throughout Florida. Their favorite food is pets, but they’ve been known to eat people too.” Q couldn’t decide if the man was teasing him or not. Q moved into the kitchen and to get himself a glass of water.

“Felix, what do you know about transportation of horses across international boundaries?” Q asked changing the subject, hoping it wasn’t an alligator following him home.

“Horses? Well, they go through inspection with Department of Agriculture and not Homeland or INS. The horses are kept in quarantine until it is deemed they are healthy enough to leave and go to the farms.”

“What about the tack boxes?”

“The what?”

“The tack boxes that accompany the horses. Are they checked by anyone for anything?”

“I don’t know. Probably not, given they travel through the Ag inspection instead of normal inspectors. I’m sure they’re checked for food, but they have drugs in them anyway for the horses.”

“I mean weapons.” Q said putting the glass down on the counter.

“Weapons, no why would we look there?”

“Apparently, theses international boxes are huge and they bring a lot in with each flight. If the inspectors are more worried about agricultural risks like diseases and stray insects, they might miss things like false bottoms or unusual weights.” Q moved to sit down on the couch. Felix sat down beside him. “One of the men from Berlin has flights coming in and out of Miami every week with horses. Just imagine what he could be smuggling in and out without anyone noticing.”

“I’ll get someone to the airport to start looking around. Good job for someone who knows computers and not horses.” Felix smiled at Q.

Q leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep now.

“Martin, tell me why Bond said you’re nothing but trouble. Do you have a friend back in England?”

Q’s eyes shot open. He could feel how close Felix was sitting next to him on the couch. The heat from the man’s skin was radiating close to Q’s body.

“Ah, yes. I have someone very special,” Q said as he tried to stand up. Felix grabbed his arm and pulled the young man back down onto the couch.

“London, is four thousand miles away. Your special someone maybe with someone else right now.” Felix said leaning closer into Q’s space. Q pulled hard away and jumped up off the couch.

“I’m positive he is, but it doesn’t really matter. He is still someone special and I’m not interested in anyone else.”

“You know he’s unfaithful but you still are committed to him? Damn boy, I hope he appreciates you.” Felix smiled.

“It’s more I need to appreciate him.” Q said moving to the opposite side of the room. “I think I’ll go to bed now. Good night Felix. I’ll see you in the morning.” Q moved quickly to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Closing his eyes, Q tried to slow his breathing. Twice tonight he had been hit on and he was getting tired of it being the wrong person doing it.

*****

Bond eased himself out Cassandra’s bed. It was four in the morning and he knew he needed to out of the house and well on his way before the staff woke and started the morning routines. The female omega was predictable he thought. The seduction took minimal effort on his part. She thought volume made up for finesse in sex and halfway through the encounter James wanted to stick a sock down her throat.

He hated the fact that his mind kept slipping back to Q. Watching the young man take the cherry from the older woman’s fingers, made him think back on their first dinner together. The slow and tenuous dance the two played at. The long drawn out foreplay until Q stood quietly holding out his hand for James to take and lead him to bed. The seduction of Benjamin had been one of the most thrilling and pleasurable experiences in the agent’s life. It was utterly ridiculous, that the bespectacled boy held his attention and his desires so assuredly.

Now as Bond walked across the dew laden grass towards the condo, he wanted to run in and kick Q’s door down and take the young omega again. He wanted the satisfaction and release only that young omega could give him. He fought to keep himself in check. A night with the loud and obvious Cassandra left him wanting and aching for the intensity and devotion of Benjamin.

He remembered the look in Margo Millington’s face as Q bit into the cherry. The surprise and desire he saw there. He wanted to break the woman’s neck. No one should look at Q like that but him. No one should drape their arms and limbs about the young omega but him. Then James remembered. He was to have been the one to do that but he gave it all away. He walked away.

Cassandra’s crawling perfume hung about his skin as he opened the door to the condo. He wondered if Q had been with anyone since they had broken up. It’s not as if James could expect the young man to be celibate. Obviously, James hadn’t been. But still the idea of anyone touching that pale flawless body of Q’s cause the alpha to roar inside. His lips pulled back and bared his teeth. He would kill anyone who ever touched the omega.

The condo was quiet as James walked up the narrow stairs to the living area. Felix was sleeping on the couch, dressed in the clothes he had last seen the man in. The door to Q’s bedroom was closed. Silently, James went over and tried to turn the door handle. Locked. His shoulder’s relaxed, his breathing eased. He could only smell Felix and Q in the condo, and Q made sure he slept alone. He turned and headed across the tile floor when Felix spoke.

“The omega’s got a friend back home he says.” The man sat up rubbing his face. “Says the guy’s unfaithful but he doesn’t care. You know anything about this idiot?”

“What makes you think he’s an idiot?” James asked.

“Letting him go un-bonded with the likes of us around. The alpha must be an idiot.” Felix laughed.

“Well you didn’t get anywhere with him did you? Maybe the alpha knows he can trust the kid.”

Felix laughed again. “I’ll fix coffee. The kid came up with a good lead last night. How about you?”

James looked at the door then back at Felix.

“No, he’s alone in there. Got it at the party from some woman. He got the information without even taking his shirt off. Kind’a out did you at your own game.” James smirked as he unbuttoned the shirt that smelled of sex and Cassandra.

“Get the fucking coffee Felix. I’m taking a shower.”

*****

The sun was in the early morning sky and burning white, when Q woke. He sat up in his bed listening to the sound of horses’ hooves and shouts from a trainer. Q looked around trying to remember where he was. He could smell the light scent of James near him but when he reached over the bed was empty beside him. Q rubbed his face, a week’s worth of beard covered his jaw line and itched his skin. He pulled himself from the bed and grabbed his shaving kit. He walked into the main living area heading to the bathroom just off the kitchen. No one else appeared to be awake.

Felix opened the door of the condo and moved up the stairs carrying a sack of bagels, and fresh coffee. He could hear the shower running as he set food down on the counter, shouting. “James get up. I’ve got some news.”

James wandered out of the bedroom, chest bare, wearing a pair of boxers. His eyes red from too much alcohol and too little sleep.

“Felix, what the fuck is so important.” James said as he grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups of coffee.

“Your little omega found the guns.” Felix said with a smile.

“What the blood hell are you talking about?”

“Martin asked about the tack boxes that came in with the horses. We waylaid one of the trailers with the horses. Did a fake INS raid. We found boxes full of assault rifles.”

Q stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The two alphas turned and saw the young omega standing there with a towel wrapped low over his hips. Water droplets clung to his raven curls as his sparse beard appeared darker over his slightly pink skin. Both alphas started twitching as their mouths’ salivated. Q’s eyes latched quickly onto James and held his gaze for a moment, before he saw the alpha narrow his eyes and thinned his lips. Q’s eyes dropped and he moved quickly to his bedroom, mumbling an apology.

“James, don’t you have a meeting with Bourne and Kodo today?” Felix asked staring at the closed door.

“Yes I do, with Martin. I told you he’s trouble, avoid him.” Bond moved away and went to Q’s door. He didn’t knock, he just entered. Q was just pulling his pants up over his hips. The wet towel thrown across the bed.

“James!? What is it!?” he gasped.

“Don’t do that again!” He whispered harshly slamming the door. “Don’t wander around in front of Felix and me like that.”

“I’m sorry. No one was around when I went to the bathroom. I didn’t hear you so I thought I was alone.”

“Don’t think you can trick me Q.” James spit at the young omega.

“What?” he asked pulling a shirt on over his shoulders.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

“Tell me what am I trying to do?”

“The show you put on last night with Millington, letting her paw at you like that. Telling Felix, you have someone special, someone you’re waiting for, then this morning, running around half naked.”

“It was a mistake. Why would it matter anyway? What harm would it cause?”

“Trying to pull me back to you. Make me want you again. It won’t happen. You used me and I won’t be used again.”

“I never used you James! How dare you say such a thing! Get out of here you bastard!” Q’s voice breaking.

James turned to leave. He grabbed the door handle then paused. He heard the small pained sound from the omega. He could smell Q’s scent. His alpha wanted to comfort the omega, to protect and hold the man close. Another soft low pitiful sound was made but it wasn’t from the omega it was from himself. He opened the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know nothing about computers. Let's just suspend our disbelief for this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-five

It was late morning when the black Escalade pulled up the morel drive to a low white cinderblock barn. The building had a red tile roof and red shudders adorned the barred windows. Bond parked the car in front of the building with several other vehicles and stepped out into the glaring heat of the Florida noonday. Q unfolded himself from the front seat. It had been an awkward drive over. Neither man speaking once.

Q blinked several times as the sun bounced off the white walls making the building brightness even more intense. He followed Bond through a wooden gate made to look imposing but a child of three would have been able to breach it. Several people were working inside a large open courtyard behind the breeze way. Grooming and bathing horses or carrying tack or buckets.

Q noticed the building was actually ‘U’ shaped with the open end leading out to a large arena with another smaller arena with short rails and funny arrangements of letters. A massive grey horse was trotting in the arena. Q watched in fascination as the horse seemed to glide across the ground without any guidance from the rider. At one point moving forward, then sidestepping and moving away at an angle. Finally moving to the center of the arena to trot in place. Each leg lifting high off the ground while the horse’s location remained the same. Q had never seen anything like it.

Bond elbowed him and he was jostled back to the reason they were there. Stephen Bourne was walking out of the side door of the building and moving quickly towards them. His eyes were dark and his skin appeared paled. Sickly paled.

“Richard, something’s happened. We may need to change our plans. Follow me.” He said not even acknowledging Q’s presence. Bond glanced quickly at Q, then moved ahead of the young man. Pushing Q back behind the agent. “It’s Kodo. I mean his wife. Last night or early this morning she was attacked.”

Stephen led them into an office off the barns and closed the door after James and Q entered. Sitting down, James asked.

“Attacked? Is she alright?”

“No, she was murdered. The bastard raped her first then stabbed her with a knife.”

Q shook violently in his seat. James noticed and glanced quickly at the omega.

“The police are at Kodo’s now.” Stephen continued. “It was early this morning. Around four. Kodo hates himself. He got drunk last night and doesn’t remember a thing after he left the party.”

“The police!? Any idea who it was? Someone who worked for them?” Q ran through his head the last time he saw James at the party. His hand pawing at the woman’s hip. His seduction of her already started.

“The police are investigating the murder, not anything else.” Stephen assured them.

“I do not believe we want to draw attention to ourselves with local law enforcement. Do we need to shut down operations?” James asked.

“No I would like to proceed. We do not need him really.”

“Certainly. Do you have access to his contacts?” James asked.

“Yes, we have all we need here.” The man tapped the desk. Bond smiled at him. Then Stephen looked over at Q. “I’m sorry Richard has not introduced us.”

Q leaned forward and lifted his hand to shake. “Martin Beck. I’m a friend of Richard’s from London.”

“A special friend.” Bond said with a smile. “That’s why Margo’s charms didn’t work on him last night.”

Stephen showed his first weak smile of the meeting. “We were wondering about you last night. Margo was greatly disappointed in your departure. You were the best choice she had of the evening.” Q blushed brightly.

“Yes all that and a brain too. Martin is my accountant. He is the money man, believe it or not. The bank.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. Then leaned back. “Isn’t it dangerous to mix the two? Money with pleasure.”

“I know when he is telling me the truth after seeing him when he can’t lie.” James smirked back at Stephen.

“True, quite true. The intelligence of a beta and sex appeal of an omega. How lucky you are Richard.” Stephen said smiling. Q felt like one of the horses on the auction block. “Alright, bloodstock. Tell me Richard, what exactly I can help you with.”

The three men sat for an hour discussing the sale of illegal arms to a fictions drug cartel in Colombia. Q listened partially but paid more attention to the room and its wiring. There was a nondescript desk top computer behind Stephen with several CD’s stored nearby. What did grab Q’s attention was the cable leading to the desktop had a splitter in it. It was partially hidden under the corner of the desk but Q saw it any way. There was no indication of Wi-Fi in the building. It was a hard line connection. He shifted comfortably in his seat and let his eyes move quickly around the room while holding his head perfectly still and facing Stephen.

He noticed the extra cable from the splitter fed up into a wooden filing cabinet. An old fashion one that was common for solicitors to have. Horizontal files with a sliding door front that concealed. Q rolled his shoulders, as if he was getting tired listening to the two men discuss calibers and rate of fire, stretching back, he glanced over and saw power cords also leading up into the cabinet. He noted the distance of the cabinet from the door and the windows and the sightlines from each to the piece of furniture. Then he smiled and relaxed.

Bond noticed the change in Q’s posture and turned to him. “Will there be any problems with starting with a two point five investment?”

“Euros, or American dollars?” Q asked.

“American, please. Dollars are cheaper but the Euros are so unpredictable now.” Stephen smiled.

“American dollars, two point five million, not a problem. I will be in contact with my offices tonight and will have the information for you tomorrow.” Q smiled brightly. Bond got the message. Q and he needed to return tonight for the information off the Tower computer.

“Let’s hope we can have some good news for Kodo. He is so distraught right now.” Stephen said.

“Please let us know as soon as you hear something,” Bond said.

As the two men left the office, Q looked out over the courtyard. The staff was gone now and a few horses could be seen sticking their heads out of the stalls.

“Do you have to have people watching the horses all the time? I mean their very valuable, do you have guards at night?” Q asked Stephen. The man smiled at him.

“We have two grooms living here in the barn. They have a small apartment over there.” The man pointed to a corner of the building. The only windows without bars across them.

“Oh very good. I would hate to see anything happen to them at night.” Q nodded and closed the door of the car. Reaching over he turned the air conditioner on high as James turned the engine on.

“Not enjoying the heat?” James asked.

“No.”

“Then stay out of the kitchen Q.” It was another silent drive back to the condo.

*****

Felix met up with two men back at the condo. He confirmed that Cassandra Kodo had been raped and murdered between two and six in the morning. The Medical Examiner had taken fingernail scrapings and foreign DNA had been found.

Q looked up at James. The young omega couldn’t conceal the concern in his eyes.

“No, Martin, I didn’t kill her.” James spit out in hatred.

“No, James I know you didn’t. I also know you wouldn’t force yourself on her. But the DNA. Your DNA. If they run it, you’ll be listed on a data base. A world wide data base. It would link you to unsolved homicides all over the world. We can’t let that happen.” Q said softly, hurting that James would think so poorly of him.

James stood and thought about what Q had just said. The young omega was still watching out for him. Q was still putting the alpha’s safety first.

“Felix, can you stop the testing?” James asked.

“I can see what we can do, but what about the real rapist? Are we going to let him go scot free?” Felix asked.

“No, but, there has . . . we can’t jeopardize Bond. Intercept the sample and let a CIA control lab do the testing and remove Bond from the findings. Can that be done?”

Felix nodded and moved to the living room to speak privately into his cell phone. James looked over at Q who was concentrating on Felix. The agent slumped his shoulders. “I’m sorry I snapped at you Q.” he whispered. “I’ve not been dealing with you here very professionally.”

Q looked over at the man. “It’s been awkward for both of us. But the mission will soon be over.”

Bond pulled back and narrowed his eyes again at the omega. “Yeah it will be over soon and you can return to Q Branch, and forget.”

“James, I’ll never forget.” Q stood up and walked across the living area towards his bedroom. “You figure out how we get into the office tonight and I’ll do my job. Just let me know when you want me.” He closed the door and collapsed onto the bed. His chest aching and his head spinning from the stress.

It seemed that every word Q spoke made James hate him more. Q’s brain was exhausted. He didn’t know which way to turn. One moment James was protective and possessive of him the next he was pushing the man away. He just wanted this mission over.

*****

It was pass midnight when Q and James were leaning against the wall of the barn. They were next to the window that led into Bourne’s office. Bond was using a powerful electric screwdriver to free the frame of the bars. It ground and squealed as the metal screws moved in the cinder block wall. Q looked around but no one seemed to notice the noise. No extra lights turned on, no one called out in the darkness.

Bond lifted the bars from their place and set them down on the gravel then carefully opened the window, by passing the electronic alarm system. The blonde alpha crawled easily through the window then turned back and told Q to follow. The young omega pulled himself up into the window frame but hovered for a moment. Bond looked up at the man, then wrapped his arms around Q’s chest and pulled him down into the room. Pulling the omega to his chest for the briefest of moments, he looked down at Q’s big eyes. Q’s pulse quicken before James released him, turning away.

“Get to work. I’ll keep an eye out.”

Q quickly went to the solicitor’s filing cabinet and found the computer he was looking for. He pulled the thumb drive out of his pocket and inserted it, before starting the system up. He recognized his Tower system right away. Q had spent twelve hours developing a worm that would create a backdoor into his system without damaging the information or leaving any traces. It took him fifteen minutes to download the worm directly to the system. Then he established a covert Wi-Fi link to for the computer. Now it could be accessed remotely and the operator would not know his files were being scanned by the CIA or MI6.

Bond kept looking out the front and back windows. Something was bothering him and Q could feel it. The alpha was becoming tense and eager to leave.

“Done.” Q said closing the file door and placing everything back the way he found it. Bond grabbed Q’s arm and pulled him to the open window. He picked up the omega and basically shoved him out the window. Then quickly followed behind him. He reset the alarm and reattached the frame for the bars.

“Sit here, do not move. I’ll be right back” James whispered into Q’s ear. Then the agent disappeared into the darkness. Q leaned back against the wall. It was still warm from the sun. Q waited. And waited. He wondered if he should follow the agent but then realized he had no idea where James had gone. There was only the sound of the tree frogs and crickets. He started to get uncomfortable. Feeling as if again he was being watched. His pulse quickened and his palms began to sweat.

Suddenly, James’ hand rested on his shoulder. “We need to leave quickly.” He whispered, and dragged Q by the fabric of his shirt away from the building. The two men ran away from the building in the dark, across lawns and streets. Through paddocks and over fences, they ran for at least half a mile before James finally let go of Q’s clothes.

“There were two dead grooms back there.” James said as they huddled behind a palmetto grove. “Two omegas, killed with a knife.”

Q grabbed James forearm. “Like Cassandra?”

“Probably.”

Q felt sick. He closed his eyes and wondered if the two omegas were murdered while they were within yards of them. “Why would someone be targeting the people around Bourne and Kodo this way?”

“Maybe it’s not Bourne and Kodo, maybe it’s us?”

Q wavered on his feet and almost fell into James. The alpha grabbed his shoulder and shook Q gently.

“We need to get back to the condo, can you make it.” Q nodded and the two men took off in a brisk pace through the darkness. Now Q hoped it was an alligator watching and not a murderer.

Half an hour later the two men climbed the stairs of condo. Q stood silent in the living room just staring at nothing. Bond looked over at the young man and saw how pale he was. The omega was sweating from running but Bond could see him shivering too. He was terrified.

“Q?”

“Do you really think someone is killing people around us? That we are the center of some insane dance?”

“Q why don’t you go take a shower. Cool off.”

Q finally looked up, his eyes acknowledging the alpha. He nodded and went to retrieve some clothes from his bedroom before he locked himself in the bathroom. James waited till he hear the water running before he grabbed his mobile and called a private number.

“Hello,” the voice was husky with sleep.

“Alec are you in London?”

There was a grunt and huff as the person on the other end of the line rolled out of bed and sat up. James could hear the click of a lighter and then the deep inhalation of a cigarette.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Alec said, as he blew out the smoke.

“Anything on Anderson?”

“You mean have they found the bastard? No. MI5 is pretty sure he left the country but they don’t know where to?” James heard another deep inhalation. “What’s happened? Is it Q?”

“There’s been three murders here, all happening while we’ve been close. Like someone trying to set us up.” James explained.

“If they know who you are, why try to set up for a local murder? If they’re after you, why murder strangers?”

“I don’t know.” James heard the water stop in the shower. “We are leaving tomorrow. Cover my back okay.”

“Always.” Alec disconnected the line.

James pulled the mobile away from his ear as Q stepped into the room. The young man walked hesitantly over and stood in front of Bond.

“I know you hate me and everything, it’s just tonight . . . the idea that those people being murdered while we were there.” He twisted the clothes in his hands. “I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor or chair, just please, may I sleep in the same room as you?”

Q looked up into James’ bright crystal blue eyes. The alpha brought his hand up and dragged his fingers through Q wet hair, mimicking the same movements of Margo Millington. His hand moved to the nape of Q’s neck and gripped. It was similar to the way he did in Amsterdam months ago. Q didn’t even tense as James held him. The man thought of all eyes he had stared into of all the people he had bedded, these hazel green eyes before him now were the only ones he truly wanted to remember. He dreamed about them. James pulled the clothes from Q’s hands and tossed them onto the couch. He took the young omega’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

Inside he closed the door with a kick. “Lay down.”

“The chair is fine.”

“Just shut up and lay down.” He gently pushed Q onto the bed and pulled his black long sleeve shirt off over his head. Q stretched out to his side of the bed and laid still watching Bond undress. The blonde turned off the light and laid down beside Q. An open space of several inches between them.

Bond reached over and pulled the omega to him. Wrapping the young man in his arms as he arrange his body to spoon behind him. Q didn’t say a thing. He just closed his eyes, breathing deeply the scent of the alpha.

“Just for tonight.” James said. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

He lied.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just angst.

Chapter Twenty-six

James woke early, the sun was just streaking the eastern sky orange and the western sky was still an azure blue. The alpha felt warm and relaxed. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Stretching, he felt Q’s arms move and surround him as the young omega shifted to rest his head on James’ chest. James’ hand came up and gently started carding through Q’s raven hair. It was soft and smelled of oranges and honey. It made James’ mouth water.

They had fallen asleep together because Q was upset. That’s what he was going to tell the young man when he woke up, but James knew better. He wanted Q there beside him. He wanted the young omega’s scent to be what he woke up smelling. But James was a proud man.

He had convinced himself that Q used him to get to Alec. Now months later, he knew it wasn’t true, but he still wouldn’t allow himself to forgive. Q hadn’t used him, nor had be really lied. It was a lie of omission if anything. Placing Bond between his best friend and his lover. It was easy to blame Q but he knew the young man didn’t deserve the bitterness and anger Bond had been giving him. He just couldn’t stop. He would have to admit he too was wrong.

So he allowed this one indulgence. This brief moment of holding Q tight in his arms and remembering how wonderful they had been together, before everything fell apart. As one hand softly rubbed gently circles into Q’s skin, the other’s fingers dragged through Q curls. The wild hair taking on a life of its own in the humidity of Florida.

They would leave soon and return to London. The job was almost done. They had the conduit of weapons and they were able to access Kodo’s computer, opening all his present and future files to MI6. After the meeting with Bourne this morning, they would have a way to electronically follow the money trail. There was no reason for the two of them to stay any longer. But returning to London would bring back the pain and recriminations of the past few weeks. James didn’t want that either.

He lifted up gently and bent down to place a soft kiss to the top of Q’s head, before he gently rolled the young man off himself. Leaving the bed, he allowed himself one more brief glance at the sleeping omega. Q’s hair fell across the white sheets like a dark halo. His skin alabaster cream. An image of a fallen saint. A painful reminder of what once was and James believed never would be again.

He bit back his rage at himself, and left the room. Pulling his mobile out of his jacket pocket he tapped in the numbers for a secure line. He thought if he just had distance from the man, James could push his feelings down. He could go on and be the cold calculating, sexual uninhibited secret agent people told him he was. The man didn’t want to be the alpha pinning for his omega. Wanting to beg forgiveness for his stubbornness. Just some distance he thought.

“Good morning sir,” R’s voice was clean and precise. She was taking on the qualities of Q now when she spoke to the agents.

“We will need transportation home please.”

“Anything special?” She was carefully asking if medical needed to be notified.

“First class, seating separate. Please.” R made no sound. “I wish to sit alone please.”

“Yes sir. I will make arrangements for your departure from Miami International this evening.” James disconnected the line without thanking her. He dragged his hand down his face and realized he need to go back into the bedroom to get some clothes so he could shower. Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the room. Q was still laying on the bed but his eyes were open and just staring at the ceiling. The young omega didn’t even glance over at the alpha as he entered the room. The silence between them was heavy and painful.

James moved to the closet and pulled out his suitcase. He tossed it on the empty side of the bed and started packing.

“R is making arrangements for us to return to home this tonight.”

Q didn’t move.

“You need to get up and go pack. We’ll need to leave in few hours. I’ll call Felix to take me to the meeting with Bourne in thirty minutes. You stay here.”

“James?”

The alpha stopped still, holding his clothes he had pulled from the hangers. He didn’t want to look at Q but he could feel Q’s eyes on him.

“James, is there a chance . . .”

“No.” The alpha could hear his own voice break. Why was he doing this to himself? Q rolled away from him and reached for his eye glasses.

“Alright, I won’t ask again. I am sorry we can’t get pass this. But nothing will change the way I feel.” Q left the room.

James threw his clothes at the bed and sat down. He buried his face in his hands. He could taste bile in his mouth. This was not what he wanted. He could still smell Q’s scent on the sheets. His fingertips still felt the silky strands of Q’s hair. He brushed his fingers over his lips. His mind trying to remember the softness of Q’s lips. The taste of his kisses. The sight of him as they made love. The alpha wanted to scream but the man refused to yield.

It was barely six in the morning and it was going to be a miserable day if Bond wanted to start drinking this early.

*****

Q was confused when he realized that the two would not be sitting together on the fight back to England. But the young man didn’t say anything when he took his seat and quickly put on his noise cancelling headphones and a sleep mask. Bond’s seat was on the opposite side of the plane. The alpha watched as the omega fell asleep heavily medicated with tranquilizers. The flight attendant hovered over the attractive omega and tucking his blanket in around the sleeping man and giving him extra pillows. Bond fought the urge to chase her away from the helpless omega, but he stayed in his seat seething.

Landing in London, the flight attendant again hovered over the omega and helped him with his belongings. Asking if his alpha was going to meet him or would he allow her to take him home.

“No thank you. I’ll be fine.” His smile at the woman was sad. She was obviously an alpha and wanted to comfort the omega. But Q stood back away from her. His bitterness towards alphas spawning back to life.

Q left the cabin first and never turned back to see if James was following him. Bond watch at a distance as the man went through baggage claim and customs without once looking at him. Moving to avoid any alpha that came near him. By the time James made it out to the kerb, Q was already climbing into the back of a taxi and leaving him standing alone on the pavement.

*****

The next morning Bond arrived in M’s office for his debriefing. Tanner was already there as James sat down in the leather chair across from Mallory.

“Good morning Bond. I’ve already spoken to Q. He is presently examining the files we have been able to glean from Kodo’s computer. Good work. Glad to see you can do a job without shooting someone or blowing something up. Maybe I should send someone from Q Branch with you more often?”

Bond shifted uncomfortably, letting his hand brush away an imaginary piece of dirt from his trousers. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Funny that’s what Q said too.” M looked up studying the agent. “Well good job. If we get anymore intel on the Lundgren group we will be sending you.”

“Sir, what about the murders that took place while we were there?”

Tanner looked up concerned as M opened the file again. “Yes. Leiter from the CIA mentioned those. They are being investigated by local law enforcement, but the DNA sample from Kodo’s wife was accidently destroyed. Shame really.”

James raised his chin in defiance. “Yes sir.”

“Leiter informed us that Q was adamant that the test be interfered with to maintain your anonymity. Seems your quartermaster has your best interest at heart.” Bond said nothing. After a very pregnant pause M concluded. “Good day 007.”

The agent stood and left. Tanner and Mallory just shook their heads.

*****

The success of the two missions, Berlin and Wellington, quickly led to the collapse of the Lundgren Crime Syndicate. Bond had been receiving congratulation from numerous people all week as he wandered the halls of MI6. He felt like a failure. It felt almost as bad as when he held his M in his arms as she died. He felt himself dying inside and no amount of alcohol or sex could take the feeling away.

Q on the other hand, hid in Q Branch and TSS. He stayed in his office when he was not required to handle missions. He avoided everyone, especially R. Q started routinely wearing the beta cologne again although everyone knew he was an omega. He returned to ordering the agents around on their missions. No longer joking with any of them. They could tell the proud little omega was fighting his own demons. Q notified Tanner he would be needing the secure omega room in Medical in a month.

It was two weeks later, James and Alec sat in the locker room just off the gymnasium at MI6. The two men were dressing in their street clothes when Tanner came in.

“We may be needing to send the two of you out together in a week. There has been an increase in kidnappings in Indonesia. It looks like human trafficking again, mostly children, many ending up in the sex trade.”

Both agents hated assignments like that. They never could bathe enough to get the stench of the slave traders off their skin. Suddenly, Tanner’s mobile’s alarm went off. The man grabbed the phone and quickly read the text.

“Damn,” he said harshly. He tapped in numbers and waited for the phone to be answered. James and Alec quickly finished dressing. “Tanner here.” He paused. “Local law enforcement there now?” Another pause. “I’ll be sending agents over.” He disconnected the call and looked up at James. “There was a 999 call from Q’s flat block. There’s been another murder.”

“In Q’s flat block?” Alec asked.

“Q’s flat.”

James took off running with Alec close on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Q’s flat was on Mitre Road just west of the Old Vic. A yellow brick buildings with red roofs, old and quaint. The street was cordon off with the blue and white police tape when the agents arrived. PC’s were directing traffic and holding the gawkers back. As James rushed forward his mind ran wild with him. What had happened to Q, his Q, his omega? Why had he been so stupid, so ridiculously proud? What good was that pride if something had happened to Q? The alpha inside of him raged. He could feel himself giving into his animal instincts and letting the alpha take control.

James and Alec pushed their way through the police line shouting they were officials. As they ran up to the door of the flat they saw Holly Cartwright on her mobile talking into it. She look up at them and paled. James growled and pushed his way pass forensic techs and detectives into the flat. His alpha pheromones pouring off of him.

The flat looked like a blood bath had taken place. Blood was spattered across the walls and over the upturned furniture. Broken glass scattered across the floor and smell of fear and death clawed at Bond’s lungs. Bond stopped stunned looking at the room. In the center was a body, draped in a white sheet. Dark red patches were seeping through the white cotton. The alpha couldn’t move.

“JAMES!”

Bond heard Q’s voice coming from his left. He turned to see the young omega talking to a detective. Bond rushed across the debris and pulled Q into his arms, pushing the detective away. The alpha snarled as he pulled Q into the corner of the kitchen, running a hand over the young man’s face and head. The alpha scent was heavy, James’ pheromones making Q whimpered as James eyes became wild. When the detective approached them, James shoved Q behind him trapping him in the corner as the agent growled and threatened the man.

“Sir, please, we are not going to harm your omega. We just need to ask a few more question.” The detective said. Other police officers started to move closer to the pair. Preparing to protect the omega from the alpha.

Alec came into the room followed by Cartwright. He saw the blood and the dead body. Then he heard James in the corner as the police officer tried to calm the alpha down. He smelled the anger, as Alec came up behind the man and pulled him back.

“Are you crazy? He’s going feral. That’s his omega. He’ll kill you if you try to get to close.” Alec said pulling the officer back out of the kitchen.

“If he’s feral won’t he hurt the young man?”

Cartwright stepped forward and gave the man her credentials. “Sir, we need to remove the two of them from here. This is a security issue. Let Mr. Trevelyan remove the two of them and we will inform you when you may question them both.”

“This is a bloody joke.” The detective said looking at Cartwright’s identification card. She shook her head no. Then detective mobile rang.

“Your superintendent is calling you. He will repeat to you what I just said. You will speak to them today, I promise. But we need to get that young man to a secure location now.”

The officer answered his phone and stood there gritting his teeth. After hanging up, the detective nodded and ordered everyone out of the flat. Alec stepped forward and talked softly.

“Q you’ve got to calm him down. Like you did before.” Alec said.

Q was cowering in the corner, scared to turn around and face the angry alpha. His limbs weak from the smell of the alpha’s anger. But he heard Alec’s voice. He heard James needed him. Q had to help James.

James was just before attacking Alec, when Q started to mew. He turned and rubbed his face between James’ shoulder blades. Letting himself be scented. The alpha turned slightly and caught Q in his peripheral vision. The young man lifted his hand up and dragged it over James’ shoulder and down his arm. Letting the alpha pull him into an embrace. Q leaned his head back and bared his throat. James sniffed, then licked. Q trembled in his arms and James hummed to calm his omega.

James came back to himself, his alpha coming under control. He looked down into the dark green pools of Q’s eyes and wanted to see nothing else. He brought his hand up and ran it through Q’s hair, letting the silk curls glide between his fingers.

“Benjamin,” he whispered.

“James, I’m alright. We need to leave.” Q whispered back. He felt weak and feared he would pass out at any moment.

“Don’t leave.” James tightened his grip. “Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

Alec took a tentative step forward. “James, how are we doing?”

“I’m back Alec. Help me get Q to safety.”

“Not a problem.” The four people stepped out of the ruins of Q’s flat and were quickly ushered into a waiting vehicle.

Returning to the safety of Q Branch, James rushed Q down to his office. Ignoring orders from Cartwright and requests from Alec, James pushed Q away from everyone, slamming the door shut. Q sat behind his desk as James paced around the room, his eyes occasional glancing over at the young omega. Alec stood just outside the closed door, listening, and waiting for the fight to begin.

“007, I don’t understand why you were at my flat today.” Q said softly trying to not provoke the alpha again. “It was being handled by Cartwright, the police did not know I worked for MI6 until you burst in.”

“There was a murder there.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes there was. My landlord. He apparently disturbed someone trashing my flat and was killed for it.”

James paced some more. His nerves would not let his muscles relax. He was on heighten awareness. Ready to attack and defend what he perceived was his.

“I was there when Cartwright called Tanner. All I was told was there was a murder at your flat. What did you expect me to do?” He snapped back at Q.

The younger man squeezed his fist closed. He could tell James was struggling. He had heard the same inflexion in Bond’s voice when missions were starting to going bad. But this wasn’t a mission. This was his life.

“It was being handled. You did not need to come over. You told me you didn’t want anything to do with me. Remember?”

“You expect me to do nothing when you’re being threatened!” James eyes turned icy cold.

“You told me I shouldn’t expect anything from you again.” Q whispered. James glared at the man. Q was using his own words against him. “You didn’t want to me, but you went feral again when you thought I was in trouble.”

“I went feral protecting an executive of MI6. Nothing more.” James answered as he started pacing again.

“Then let someone else in here. I’m safe here. No one will hurt me here but . . .” he didn’t finish the thought. Q looked down at his hands.

“I’m not like your father, Q.”

“No, he hurt me with his fists.”

James stopped still looking at the man shrinking away from him. James wanted to shoot something or punch something or blow it up. He was a man of action, of aggression. He was lost trying to understand why he couldn’t decide what to do with Q. His alpha instincts and his MI6 training were in conflict.

“007, do you still believe I purposefully misled you?” Q asked looking down, talking to the desk.

“No,” James answered without thinking.

“Do you believe I slept with you to get information about Alec?” Q still did not lift his head.

“No, I do not.” Bond’s took a step closer to Q’s desk. His voice becoming softer.

“Do you believe I ever tried to use you in any way to trap Alec or get information about him?”

“No, you kept your private relationship separate from your professional relationship.” Q finally looked up at him. Bond asked, “Tell me, do you trust me?”

“Yes professionally and personally.” Q answered holding Bond’s stare.

“Do you still fear alphas?” He asked in a half voice.

“I believe I always will. I can’t change a life time of habit.”

“Would you be willing to change?”

“I thought I was with you. Then you left.” The sadness in Q’s voice was palpable. Bond swallowed hard.

“Would you try again?”

“With you, yes. My feelings about you have never changed. Even after what you said to me that last day in Florida.”

Bond moved around the desk and knelt in front of Q. “I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you when I ran into that flat. All the hateful things I said after Anderson I wanted to take back. I didn’t want to admit I was wrong, I didn’t want to think how badly I screwed everything up.”

“We both screwed up James.” Q bought his hand up and rested it on James’ cheek. The alpha continued.

“Watching you in Florida. Watching people want you, Felix, Margo, the others. It killed me inside. Having to walk away from you after you slept in my arms was like acid poured on my heart. Benjamin, I asked you not to leave me when we were in your flat. You said you wouldn’t. Did you say that just to calm me down or did you really mean it? That after every stupid thing we’ve said to each other and did to each other you still won’t leave me?”

Q leaned forward and whispered.

“I won’t leave you.”

The two men just stared at each other, afraid to move. Afraid to do anything that would shatter this moment. The knock on the door was jarringly loud.

“Is everything alright or have you two killed each other?” Alec shouted through the door.

Q closed his eyes smiling as James laughed. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to the young man’s lips.

“Can we start again?” James asked.

“Dinner?” Q opened his eyes but still smiling.

“Yes.”

“Haggis?” Q leaned forward and kissed James back.

“Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment welcome and enjoyed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead.

Chapter Twenty-eight

Bond had calm down but refused to leave Q’s side. He stood beside the omega as Q sat in front of the detective inspector from the Met. The man had heard about Bond going feral at the crime scene. The officer kept his eyes lowered as he questioned the omega.

“When was the last time you were in your flat?”

“This morning. I left around seven and walked to Waterloo to catch the tube.” Cartwright stood in the corner of the room and took notes as the interview proceeded. Alec was leaning against the wall behind Bond, giving the alpha support. His arms crossed and his face expressionless.

“Which trains?”

“Northern to Victoria, changing at Stockwell.”

“Did anything seem off? Did you notice anyone watching your flat or the buildings?” The detective asked as he wrote down Q’s answers.

“No nothing strange, nothing out of ordinary.”

“Any one threating you?”

Q remained quiet as Bond moved closer to Q, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. Alec pushed himself off the wall and stood taller. Cartwright cleared her throat.

“Sir that is an inappropriate question to ask.” She said. The detective inspector looked over at her furiously.

“That’s a perfectly normal question to ask a man whose flat is vandalized and his landlord is murdered in.” He snapped at the woman.

Bond growled at the officer, who quickly turned and looked up at the alpha. Alec took a step closer to Bond, as Q raised his hand and laid it over James’.

“There was a former employee by the name of Kurt Anderson. You will find MI5 is presently looking for him. That will be the only name we are able to supply you with at this time.” Holly Cartwright said as she moved out of her corner and approached the table. “The interview is concluded at this time.”

“I have more questions.” The detective protested.

“I’m sure you do. But the gentleman will be unable to answer them.” She said as she waved Alec to pull Bond and Q from the room. “I suggest you submit them to me and I will have the young man answer them and return them to you.”

“This is unacceptable.”

“Yes, I’m sure it is for you.” She smiled at the police officer as she opened the door and let the agents leave.

In the hallway, with Q walking between them, Alec said. “I’m beginning to not hate her any more. How about you James?”

“She can grow on you.” He smiled wrapping his hand around Q’s wrist, letting his fingers squeeze softly the tender flesh of the underside. “You’re staying with me tonight.” He said into Q’s ear.

“I thought we were going to start over again at the beginning.” Q said looking sideways at the agent.

“We are. But you have nowhere to sleep tonight and I’ll be damned if I let you kip on your couch in your office. Anyway, Alec’s got his own flat again and my couch is available.” James smiled brightly.

“Your couch?” Q said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“If you prefer the floor that’s also available.”

*****

Tanner and Cartwright were reading the information from the CIA. Felix Leiter had the results from DNA from the crime scene with the two murdered grooms. The DNA matched the specimen Tanner had sent. It was Anderson. The man had followed Q and Bond to Florida. He was playing some kind of sick cat and mouse game with the agent and the quartermaster.

“Should we tell them?” Holly asked Tanner.

“They are finally working out their problems. Let’s wait and see what comes back from the specimens collected at Q’s flat.”

“And if it’s Anderson again?”

“We will have to put a security team on Q. You can imagine how well that will go over with Bond.” Tanner raised his eyebrow at the woman. She shook her head.

*****

Bond opened the door of his flat and let Q enter the broad open space. The lights of the city illuminated the dark windows. Bond closed the door, but didn’t turn on the lights. He grabbed Q’s arm and pulled the young man against himself.

Q gasped as James tightened his grasp around the man. Standing close enough to share each other’s breath. Feeling each other’s warmth.

“You know I don’t have any clothes here.” Q whispered into the darkness, as James started to let his lips lightly glance over Q’s jaw.

“Good, I like you better without them.”

“James we were going to go slow.”

The alpha’s lips and teeth lightly nipped and kissed down the side of Q’s neck. The young man gasped as his felt the hot breath of the older man against his skin.

“I am moving slowly. I’m going to move slowly over your entire body tonight. Remembering every nuance, every curve, and dip and bulge.” He moved his leg between Q’s and rubbed his thigh against Q’s rapidly hardening length.

“That’s not fair.” Q dipped his head to taste James’ first kiss to his lips. Q’s tongue lightly licking the alpha’s lower lip. Gaining entrance and tentatively taking more. The alpha moaned, his hand moving to the hem of Q’s cardigan to pull it off.

The two men struggled removing each other’s clothing as the blonde backed Q towards the bed. James hands wanted to touch every inch of Q’s body. His fingers stroking down Q’s arms and back up his abdomen to his chest up into his hair. The younger man groaning and whimpering for more.

The two men luxuriated in the feel of each other. Spending their time reacquainting their bodies. Letting their torsos and limbs tangle together, just to feel each other again. James rolled Q onto his stomach and kissed down the man’s back. His teeth gently biting the tender flesh of the backs of the omega’ thighs and his tongue lavished the dips of Q’s knees. Moving together again, Q laid kisses and nips down James’ chest. Enjoying the taste of his skin and breathing in his alpha scent of cinnamon.

Each man was covered in small and cherished love bites by the time James kneeled and pulled Q onto his lap. Letting the younger man slowly slide down his shaft and seat himself deep inside Q’s body. They moved together, not so mush pushing as moving deep to deeper. Q moaning with each rock of their hips. James’ hands supporting Q’s lower back and the alpha’s mouth moved from Q’s throat across his shoulder.

James eyes could see the tattoo from Amsterdam was now gone. Q’s bare white flesh laid before him. James wanted to mark it. Make it his. His nose nuzzled the spot he would bite during Q’s next heat to bond them. He could smell Q’s scent there, making James’ mouth water. He lifted his head slightly and bit down on the spot. Q gasped and bounced more aggressively of James’ lap. His own cock trapped between their bodies. The friction of their skin against it felt exquisite.

“James, no, not yet.” Q panted. James released his teeth and kissed the bruise. His lips moved to Q’s and kissed the man deeply.

“Soon, I want you.” James’ lips moved over Q’s.

“Yes, soon. I promise.” Q arched his back and James’ thrust harder into the omega. Q coming between their bodies with a gasp, his breath releasing from his lungs as his body released his climax. James held him tight feeling the tremors from inside and outside Q’s lithe body.

With Q limp in his arms, James rolled their bodies till Q was situated beneath the alpha. James still deep inside him. The older man lifted Q’s knees and pushed them up his sides. James rocked his hips faster, diving deeper into Q. The exhausted omega could only moan as the other man pushed into him. James leaned forward, curving his back to kiss Q’s mouth as his hips pushed faster and harder into his lover. His mind craving, his alpha shouting ‘MINE’ as he to crested and filled Q deep. The heat of his seed pour over the head of his cock inside the hot folds of the omega.

Panting and moving slowly, James gently moved off of Q’s body. Rolling on to his side he pulled the man to his chest. Their hearts pounded together as they tried to catch each other’s breath. The room filled with mixed scents of cinnamon and honey. Sweat and sex.

Q mewed into James’ neck and placed a hesitant chaste kiss there.

“Soon James. I promise. Two weeks.”

The alpha kissed Q’s forehead.

“I promise to take care of you. To protect you and be everything you want and need.” He whispered into the raven curls.

“You already are.”

*****

James and Q were woken by the sound of the landline phone ringing in the flat. James rolled out of the bed as Q moaned. His arms chasing after the alpha to pull him back to bed.

“Bond here,” James said into the phone. His voice raspy with sleep.

“Sir, it’s Terrance in reception. I have a William Tanner and a Holly Cartwright here. They would like to see you. May I let them up?”

James dragged his hand across his face. He was standing naked in his living room. Q’s and his clothes were scatted from the door of the flat across the floor to the bed. Q laid naked and asleep. And the flat smelled like a brothel.

“Give me five minutes and let them come up.” James said. Hanging up the phone he shouted at Q.

“Tanner and Cartwright will be here in five minutes. You better get up.” He was grabbing the clothes off the floor and moving towards the bed when Q sat straight up.

“Shite!”

“Yes.” Bond opened his wardrobe and pulled out a dressing gown. “Here. Go shower while I try cleaning up around here.”

He dropped the pile of clothes on the bed. Then pulled on a pair of sweat pants and moved to the kitchen. Q ran naked across the flat. James admired the bounce in the young man’s arse as he moved. A small smirk curled the side of James’ lips, when he heard the knock on the door. So much for the five minute hold.

James made sure it was Tanner and Cartwright before he opened the door and waved the two executives into his flat. James moved back into the kitchen area and started a coffee machine.

“Good morning.” The agent said.

“Good morning 007, where is Q?” Tanner said sitting down on the couch as Cartwright stood looking around the flat.

“Showering.” He shoved his thumb over his shoulder. “So why are you two here?”

“We have received information about the murder of Q’s landlord.” Cartwright said as Q opened the bathroom door. Bond’s dressing gown wrapped tightly around the thin frame of the man. “Good morning Q. I brought you some things from your flat.” She set a suit case down on the floor.

“Good morning Holly. Would you wait for me to get dressed?” Q smiled and grabbed the case rushing off towards the bedroom.

Tanner and Cartwright nodded. Within just a few minutes Q joined them, dressed in the living room area.

“Alright. Q, the police report said you arrived roughly five minutes after the police arrived.” Holly started.

“Yes, I was just getting home from the Tube. I was right behind them when they found my landlord in my flat.”

“The Met believes that your landlord over heard the vandalism of your flat. He was an unintended victim. He was stabbed but he had several defensive wounds on him. DNA was collected.” She paused. “It was Anderson, Q.”

The young man looked shocked and grabbed for James’ hand. “Anderson attack Mister Brown?”

“Yes. We believe he has been following you and James for some time now. He is also the primary suspect in the murders of Cassandra Kodo and the grooms. We have his DNA at the crime scenes. We are searching the immigration records to find how he was able to travel from and return to England without MI5 intercepting him.”

James growled lowly and moved to wrap his arm around Q’s shoulder. “We must find him.”

“We are doing everything we can to assure that. Every omega from Q Branch and TSS is now under protection. MI5, the Met, Scotland Yard, and MI6 are providing protection details for every one of them to and from work. As well as surveillance while they are at home. We are going to assign a protection detail for you too.”

“I’ll be his protection.” Bond said darkly.

“You can’t be with him twenty-four seven. Besides, Q is scheduled to use the secure room in Medical soon. You absolutely can’t be there.” Tanner answered the man.

James pulled Q closer to his side. “Q and I are going to bond at his next heat. We will be here at this flat. It is safe and secure. The reception desk only allows invited guests into the locked elevators. Tenants only have access to their floors.”

“There are four flats on this floor.” Cartwright stated.

“Yes, the one on the southeast corner is owned by a commodity trader. He is in Hong Kong for a month. The one on the northeast corner is a woman who owns a marketing firm in the city. The northwest flat belongs to a husband and wife presently divorcing and fighting over who will keep the flat. Neither will leave. I know my neighbors. There are no strangers here.” Bond explained. “This is the safest place for Q to be. I will keep him safe here. When I can’t be here, Alec will guard him.”

“But what about work? I have to go to work!” Q exclaimed.

“M has decided you are leave of absence till we catch Anderson. We need to keep you isolated and safe.” Cartwright explained.

“Why because I’m an omega?” Q hissed back.

“No because you are the Quartermaster. Unofficially, the second most important person at MI6.” Tanner said.

“Correct, I am the Quartermaster and my place is in my branch. I’ll agree to the detail.” He turned and faced James. “I’ll even agree to have you and Alec watch over me constantly. But I insist on doing my job! I will not be scared away by a mad man!”

James squeezed Q’s hand. Of course he would fall in love with a brave determined omega, but even as his pride in his mate grew, his fear for Q did too.

“Q, please.” He whispered.

“No. I will not back down.”

The two betas and the alpha looked at Q. It was final, Q would not alter his work schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed and enjoyed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to hold you over while I finish the end of the story.

Chapter Twenty-nine

The alpha and omega quickly fell into a comforting routine even though there was the ever present Alec watching over them. They waited till Alec arrived at the flat in the morning to drive them to Vauxhall. Q went to his department and worked as the agents hovered around the room. Then, late in the evening, Alec drove them home. A brown paper sack waiting for them at the reception desk of the building. The guard holding an elevator for them. Most evenings, Alec would stay and eat with them; occasionally, James would suggested he not. Those nights found James and Q making love across the couch or in the shower. Q shouting out James name as he came. The alpha wanting more of the man he was inside of.

After a few days though Q picked up on the fact that both double ‘O’s were getting tense, more frustrated waiting for something to happen. It was not normal for double ‘O’s to wait. They caused things to happen, usually destructive things. Waiting for Anderson to strike was making James and Alec irritable. There was only so much video game playing the assassins were willing to do without breaking the flat screen.

Q forced the men to take him to a pub for pints and darts. After the first game when Q noticed the defensive stance the two men maintained, he’d had it. He picked a fight with a patron. Ten minutes later, the entire pub was involved in the brawl. Alec and James were throwing people over tables and out windows. Laughing the entire time. Q hugged the wall and texted Cartwright to stop the police from coming. The three men dove out the door and ran down the street. James’ hand tightly wrapped around Q’s.

“You little bastard. You did that on purpose.” Alec accused Q while smiling.

“You need to blow off some steam.”

“Q that wasn’t very smart.” James said pulling Q close to his body. “Next time we want to blow off steam, I’ll take you dancing.”

“Yea, but it was bloody fun.” Alec said slapping James on the back. “Okay I’m ready to go back and kill zombies again.” The three men walked back to James’ flat in a much better mood.

Q found out later that night the perfect place for dancing was James’ flat minus one Russian. James had the lighting low so the lights from the city shone brightly through the tall round windows. James’ left held Q’s hand and his other was low over the small of Q’s back. They moved gently against each other as the music played softly in the background.

“This isn’t exactly what I was thinking of when you asked to take me dancing.” Q smiled into a kiss from James.

“This is perfect. I don’t have to share you with anyone.” He dipped his face and nuzzled into Q’s neck. “I want to keep you here just with me. Just like this.” He released his grip and spun Q out, letting him spin once then pulling him back into his embrace. Q laughed softly as James smiled at the young omega. He leaned forward kissed Q. It started soft and gentle, then deepened. Q moaned and bent backwards in James’ arms.

“The lights are on. People can see us.” Q gasped once the kiss ended. The older man moved to Q’s neck, nipping at the tender tissue.

“They’ll see more soon. Just imagine when you are in your heat. I’ll press you against the window.” James voice was low, filled with lust. “The cool glass to the front of you. Your length trapped between your body and the glass as I take you from behind. Your arms spread wide as I bite you right here.” His mouth dipped low on Q’s neck, his teeth closing over Q’s scent gland.

“Oh James, oh, fuck.” Q was panting as he melted into James embrace. “Don’t . . . soon, very soon.”

“Do have any idea how sexy you are?” James said leaning back and looking into Q’s pupil blow eyes. “How much I want to knot you?”

As badly as he wanted the man, James wouldn’t force himself. He would not force the heat. He had yet to knot Q and so dearly wanted that final connection between the two of them. The final walls between them to crumple and fall away. Their times together had been James and Benjamin and not alpha and omega. The heat would change all that. It would affirm each other’s gender. There could no longer be any pretense. They would be mated and bonded together forever.

James had never thought he would have that connection. He was a loner. A scarred assassin with far too much emotional baggage. Who would want such a man? Benjamin was everything Bond had thought unattainable. He was intelligent and beautiful. He was clever and graceful. Most of all though, he was a friend. They could talk and enjoy each other’s presence out of bed as well as in. James finally had a reason to return from his missions. He had Benjamin.

“In less than two weeks we will be mated James.” Q whispered into the man’s neck. “We will be alpha and omega.”

“No, we will be us.” He kissed the young man.

In a move that mimicked the night of Q’s birthday, the alpha growled softly and moved his hands to the globes of Q’s arse. He picked the younger man up, Q’s legs naturally wrapping around the man’s waist. This time as James stepped towards the bed, Q moaned and kissed the agent back. Happy to be where he was.

James was slow in his ministrations. He moved Q to his stomach and scooted his knees under him. The young omega’s back bowed as James pushed his shoulders into the mattress and lifted his arse up in the air. James placed licks and bites to the flesh then pulled them further apart and feasted on Q’s entrance. Lapping over the puckered flesh. The poor man trapped under his lover, moaned and mewed as James took him apart. Q begged for James to stop and then for him to keep going. His body covered in a fine sheen of sweat by the time James slid into him with his cock. Q’s nerve endings sparking under his skin as his blood felt like it was on fire.

When they were done, they laid slated in each other’s arms. The interior lights off. Only the lights of London illuminating the room.

“Next week I want to take you to my tailor.” James smiled into the dark.

“Why?” Q moved so he look into the man’s face.

“I want to get you a new wardrobe. That’s why.”

“But I like my clothes.” The younger man whined slightly.

“You have two suits, neither one tailored. I counted nine cardigans,” he laughed softly. “And don’t even mention those God awful check trousers you wear.”

“I told you I dress geek chic. Oh . . . ooohhh . . . maternity clothes.”

“What!?” James twisted to look at Q.

“You want to get me maternity clothes for after my heat.” Q whispered pulling himself back.

“No. I told you we don’t need to have children. I won’t force that on you if you don’t want them. I just want to do something nice for you. I want to lavish things on you. I love you.” James said pulling the retreating man back to his side. Q relaxed and took a deep breath.

“You don’t need to do that, you know.” He said.

“I know, but I still want too. You’ve given me so much, I want to give you something too.” James voice softened as fingers glided down Q’s skin. “Benjamin, I can’t ever give you all the happiness you’ve given me. But let me try.”

The young man laid there for a moment thinking about what had just been said to him.

“If you wish to lavish something on me, make it these.” At which point Q leaned forward and kissed James. It was deep and wanton. Demanding as much as it was giving. James moaned as Q’s tongue lapped at his own and the man knew he would spend the rest of his life lavishing Q with these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned. Thank you to everyone who commented and made suggestions. I do appreciate the help and advise.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

James and Alec watched as Q finished ushering 003 through Paris after a major drug dealer. The man who was being hunted was responsible for the majority of cocaine being sold in Western Europe. MI6’s 003 was just half a block behind him as the suspect approached the Metro station.

“Q, I don’t want to make this into a scene from the French Connection.” 003 panted into mic.

Q rapidly typed away on his computer as the two agents watched the men running through the crowds heading to the train platform. The train was slowing down for the station when suddenly it started picking up speed. The confused passengers complained and shouted as the commuter train sped pass the platform without stopping.

“Thank you Q.” 003 said calmly into the comm link as he pushed his way through the commuters moving closer to the dealer. The French man stood looking up and down the train tracks wondering why his escape route just left without him.

007 and 006 moved right behind Q, watching just as 003 moved right behind the man. A single strong shove and the drug deal fell forward on to the train tracks. Rolling over and catching the third rail. Twelve hundred volts of electricity surged through the criminal. Closing a conduit of drugs leading into England. 003 moved slowly back and disappeared in the surging crowd.

“Very well done 003.” Q said noticing the two men behind him. Their alpha scents filling Q Branch. Both James and Alec were tense and in attack mode. “Your extraction contact will be waiting for you at the corner of Rue Saint Victor and Rue de Poissy.”

Q’s accent was perfect. Instead of the sharp diction he use when speaking English, with French, his voice softened and rounded. The sound cause sparks to travel just under Bond’s skin. James turn his head and let his eyes travel up and down his lover. He thought to himself he should encourage Q to speak to him in French while they were in bed. Three more days till Q and he would be off with Q’s heat in four to five days. The thought made James’ mouth water.

“Thank you again Q. Hope you didn’t totally mess up rush hour in Paris. Morris out. ”

“As if I could make it worse.” Q huffed into the comm link. “Q out.”

The young boffin turned to the two deadly assassins standing behind him. He was struggling with their powerful scent. The omega fought to not submit.

“Gentlemen, next time would you like too not get so excited. You’ve scared half the department.” The staff of Q Branch were agitated and moving away rapidly.

A smirk curled the corner of Alec’s lips as James stared lustfully at the younger man.

“Good,” Alec said in a half voice. “Lets them know who’s the boss.”

“I am the boss.” Q said growling at the two men. “Now if you will give me a moment I will be ready to go home.”

He enjoyed calling James’ flat home. The young omega considered it his sanctuary. He turned around and shut down the station, getting Q Branch ready for the night shift. He moved to his office followed quickly by the two assassins. Q packed up his belongings and pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder. He nodded to the two men and three of them headed towards the lifts.

It took them to the main floor and they walked over to a second set of lifts that would take them to the secured parking garage. Just as the door opened, Holly Cartwright called out to Q.

“Q can I have a moment?” The men turned to see the beta moving quickly across the lobby. Her short dark hair bouncing as she walked. Alec’s mobile rang and he looked down at the message.

“Shite, I need to go to see Tanner. I’ll be right back.” He said.

“It’s okay. I’ll walk them to the car.” Cartwright said. She stepped into the waiting lift as James shrugged. Q and James followed her, the door closing as they watched Alec move to the internal lifts. “Q, I need your assistance.”

“Holly last time I helped you, I almost got killed.” He didn’t want to mention the separation it had caused between him and James.

“No, it’s important and is meant to save lives. We are getting flak from Scotland Yard and the Met about the security details on members of Q Branch.”

“They are absolutely necessary.” Q nearly shouted.

“Yes, I know. I need you to help me convince everyone else. We haven’t found Anderson yet. We found his bolt hold, and it is under surveillance. But he has not returned in two days. I don’t know if he is moved on or if he suspects we are watching.”

“He is trained as a double ‘O’. You have to treat him as lethal. He knows you are watching.” James said as the alpha pressed the button for their level in the garage.

*****

Alec stepped off the internal lifts on the executive floors of MI6. His quick and assured, long strides carried him down the hall to Eve Moneypenny’s office. Alec opened the door and saw Tanner standing over Eve’s desk discussing a report with her.

“Make it quick Bill, James and Q are waiting.” Alec said closing the door.

“Make what quick?”

“Didn’t you text me to come up here and speak to you?” Alec pulled his mobile out looked at the message.

“No.” Tanner stepped over and looked down at the phone. “I didn’t send you any text.”

Alec looked up into the man’s face. The agent’s expression suddenly hardened and his bright playful green eyes turned cold. “Call security and get someone to the parking garage. Find Bond and Q’s location now.” He took off running.

*****

“Anderson is not only a trained assassin, he’s a man who went through months of torture. Imagine the demons he possesses.” James explained to the beta.

“Good you can help me explain to those bean counters we need Q Branch protected.” Cartwright smiled at Bond. He did not smile back.

James still had not forgiven the woman for the mistake she made over Alec. It amazed him how quickly Alec forgave her. But then again, he wondered if Alec wasn’t just putting her at ease waiting for a moment to retaliate when no one was expecting it.

Q could see that James was planning something silently behind his artic blue eyes. The younger man leaned slightly and pushed against the agent. James turned and looked at Q. The young man raised an eyebrow as James smirked. The doors of the lift opened and the cool air of the parking garage bled into the small confines of the lift. Holly stepped out first and turned to say something when her eyes grew wide in fright. She moved to shove Q back into the lift. They heard the distinct sound made by a silencer on a handgun. The bullet hole in her chest bloomed red as the blood soaked her white blouse. She slipped to the concrete ground unconscious.

James spun quickly reaching for his Walther, but it was too late. Anderson had the automatic to Q’s head.

“If you move 007, Q dies right here and right now.” The mad man said, his face composed and calm.

Q closed his eyes as James slowly pulled his hand away from his holster.

“No, no, pull it out. Thumb and forefinger.” Bond did as he was told. “Slowly, set it on the ground and kick it under the car.”

Anderson reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He tossed them over to Bond who caught them easily.

“You know what to do. And let me hear them. Don’t try to trick me, unless you really want to ruin that suit with the omega’s brains blown all over it.”

Bond put the cuffs on one wrist in front of Anderson, then moved his hands behind his back, turning so the man could watch as Bond secured his other wrist. Q let out the breath he had been holding and started to shake.

“Back in the lift. We need to leave before Alec finds us.” Anderson wrapped his hand around Q’s upper arm and he kept the omega between himself and Bond. Once the doors closed the murderer pushed the button for the subbasement. “Face the wall Bond. Legs apart.”

The lift trip was short, but Q was having difficulty with pheromones pouring off the two alphas. His legs felt weak as his head swam in the smell of anger. He wanted to run and hide. Flee from the scent that reminded him of his dead father. Q shook in Anderson’s grip. The man finding the omega’s fear humorous.

The doors opened up to a portion of MI6 that Q was not familiar with. The smell of damp and diesel fuel permeated the concrete hallways in front of them. Anderson waved the gun towards one of the hallways.

“That way. Down to the old tunnels.”

*****

Just as the lift doors opened up, Alec twisted sideways leading with his shoulder as he moved out of the lift. He immediately saw Cartwright laying on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded her. Alec bent down and touched the side of her face with his left hand.

“Holly?”

Her eyes fluttered open but her vision was unfocused.

“Anderson. He took them. In the lift, down.” She whispered then her last breath blew out over her lips, brushing against his hand. Alec pulled out his mobile and quickly dialed Tanner.

“Anderson is in the building! I need coordinates!”

Tanner typed rapidly.

“Q’s chip in in the subbasement heading down one of the hallways. Get there and I’ll guide you.”

*****

The three men were entered the poorly lit narrow access tunnel. The walls and floor were unpainted concrete. It smelled damp and moldy. Bond stepped in front as Anderson kept the quartermaster between himself and the agent. Q knew they were heading down into the abandoned tunnels again. He knew the darkness would soon enfold them and he wouldn’t be able to know where the monster, Anderson, was except for his hand on Q’s arm. Anderson had to have a plan and Q needed to figure it out before it was too late.

They came to a heavy steel door with a sliding latch. Anderson pushed the omega to the door. “Open it.” Q let his glance flash up into Bond’s eyes. The alpha was watching and waiting, but with the handcuffs on, how much help was he going to be? Q grabbed hold of the sliding latch with both hands and pulled. It didn’t budge. Looking down Q saw the metal handle was snagged on a small lip of steel protruding from the slide. It was easy to move it around if you were paying attention.

“It won’t move.” He said as he feigned using all his strength to open the door.

“Put your back into it.” Bond said. Q’s eyes flashed angrily at the alpha. He could see the smirk just under the surface trying to make its way out. Bond knew what he was doing.

“I’m trying, it won’t open.”

“Fucking omega,” Anderson hissed and pulled Q away from the door. He kept the gun pointed at the two of them as he tried to open the door one handed. The metal latch wouldn’t move. He tried again. Then he turned and put both hands on the handle, turning away from Bond and Q.

Q jumped on the man’s back as the agent balanced himself and kicked hard at Anderson’s forearm. The mad man screamed as his wrist went numb from the hard kick to the nerves in his arm as Q bit down on the man’s ear. The gun clattered to the floor. Bond kicked it away. Q could taste the metallic surge of blood in his mouth as he pulled back and tore the shell of the man’s ear from him. He stepped back trying to pull Q from his back as Bond rushed forward, leaning low and hitting Anderson in the solar plexus with his shoulder. Anderson huffed out his breath as his body was thrown backwards. Q was shoved into the heavy metal door, the back of his head connecting with a thud. Suddenly Q lost his strength to hold on and slid down Anderson’s back. Collapsing on the floor with his vision burring as he fought to remain conscious.

Bond kicked and shoved as best he could, but he was still handcuffed fighting against a trained killer with two free hands. Within minutes, Bond was on the ground and Anderson was kicking at his abdomen.

“That’s it Bond. You’ll watch as I rape your fucking omega. You’ll get to hear him scream and you won’t be able to do a bloody thing.”

“Stop it you bastard!” Q screamed at Anderson. He scrambled over and draped himself over the handcuffed man, trying to protect Bond. Anderson started to kick at the omega.

“No, Q run!” James shouted.

“I won’t leave you!”

Anderson laughed swearing he was going to kill both of them. No one saw the man running down the hall at them. The gun shot was loud and echoed down the concrete walls. Bond and Q tensed as their eyes met filled with concern. Then Kurt Anderson fell backwards and landed on the floor.

“Trevelyan,” Anderson gasped as he looked down at the blood spreading across his chest.

Q and James looked up to see Alec moving down the hall with his Tokarev in his extended right hand. The agent walked slowing up and looked down at the man he just shot.

Pointing the gun at Anderson, Alec asked. “Kurt do you remember Tara. Cute kid from Information. Blonde hair, sweet girl. She sends her regards.” Alec smiled. He shot the man again, the bullet entering Anderson’s left eye and blowing out the back of his skull. The sound of the gunshot was loud in the small hallway echoing down the concrete walls.

Q grabbed James’ bloody face between his hands.

“James are you alright?!”

“In my pocket. My flat keys, there’s a handcuff key. Get it. Give it to me.” Q moved to the pockets of James’ jacket finally pulling the key chain out. He gave the agent the keys. The man quickly free his hands and pulling Q into a tight embrace. “Look at me! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!”

“No.” Q whispered wanting to bury his face into James’ chest.

Alec helped James stand as he pulled the omega off the floor. James arms wrapped tightly around the younger man. Adrenaline and fear pumping through their bodies. The smell of blood and gun powder burned their throats. The alpha in James wanted to tear the remains of the dead murderer to pieces, but he heard the soft whimpering of the frightened omega and his attention turned there. His instincts to protect and defend the younger man. James brought his hand up and dragged it through Q’s hair. Letting his hand move slowly down the man’s skull and resting on the nape of his neck. James pulled Q to him and leaned forward for a soft reassuring kiss. Q blinked and focused his hazel eyes on bright blue ones.

“It’s over Benjamin. The monster is gone.”

Q nodded and laid his head on his mate’s shoulder letting James’ scent calm him. The older alpha let his breathing slow down and reassured his young mate. Alec helped them out of the tunnels and to Medical. The alpha refused to let go of his omega once they reached safety. Q had to mew and rub his face on James neck before the agent allowed the doctor near them. That’s when Q realized that James considered Alec pack, and that the only person James was ever willing let get near Q, was the tall Russian.

Both men were badly bruised but nothing was broken. Bond kept moving closer to Q and letting his hands move slowly over the omega’s skin. Q just wanted to leave. He was feeling uncomfortable and he couldn’t stop fidgeting. The doctor took his temperature then took it again.

“Quartermaster, when is your next heat?”

“Eight days.” He man said feeling his stomach start to twitch.

“I don’t think so. Your temperature has increased half a degree in the last hour. Would you like to move to the secure room with your alpha?”

Q’s eyebrows raised into his fringe as he heard James growl deeply.

“No we’ll go home. NOW!” Q was practically shouting.

The received an escort home to the flat. The motorcycles had lights and sirens on them leading the black MI6 sedan through the streets. Q sat as close to James as he could without sitting in the man’s lap. Their hands intertwined.

“You know every time I hear a siren now, I’ll think of this.” Q tried to joke. The alpha leaned over and kissed Q’s ear.

“Imagine how difficult it will be for me. I’ll be getting hard every time I hear a siren now.” He smiled as he whispered. His voice sent shivers up and down Q’s spine.

They made it to the flat in time. As James closed the door and locked it, Q was already undressing. The closed door shut the world away from them. They were safe, and together. No more monsters to fight right now. Then the agent and the quartermaster who were friends that turned into lovers became something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your support and kudos.


End file.
